Trzeci Ślizgon
by Kiliandra
Summary: Severus Snape trafia do polskiego więzienia i co z tego wynika. Opowieść oddalona od kanonu. Pojawia się zupełnie nowa postać. LM/SS slash
1. Chapter 1

Od kilku lat pracuję w więzieniu. Ponure, obskurne i dość śmierdzące miejsce. Przychodzę tam co dzień, prowadzę zajęcia, rozmowy. Sprawdzam czy skazani czegoś potrzebują, i jak przystało na dobrego wychowawcę, gdy tylko mogę to zorganizować, to staram się jak mogę, żeby wszystkim nam w tym miejscu żyło się lepiej. Każdego dnia jednak marzy mi się wyzwanie, przygoda, jakiś Hanibal Lecter, żeby choć dodał na chwilę adrenaliny w kolejnym dniu pracy, w tym szarym miejscu o buro- żółtych ścianach.

Co dzień mijam na korytarzach napakowanych gamoni, których jedynym problemem jest skołowanie paczki fajek czy telewizora do celi. Muszę przy tym wspomnieć, że pracuję na oddziale świrów. Są to głownie kolesie, którzy się tną, biją innych, symulują, są uzależnieni od różnych substancji. Tacy którzy ślinią się gdy wiążą własne buty, i tacy którzy jak tylko do nas trafią, to próbują wciągać do nosa kurz spod szafki.

Dzisiejszy dzień zaczął się jak zwykle. Nawet rzekłabym, że niczym nie różnił się od jakiegokolwiek innego dnia. Pobudka. Włączam telewizor, w czasie jak parzy się herbata, oglądam poranne wiadomości. Czynności ogarniające mnie na tyle, bym przypominała cywilizowanego człowieka, podejmuję jak zwykle w pośpiechu, nigdy nie mam czasu rano. A potem droga do pracy. Jakiś śmierdziel w autobusie ział w moją stronę oparami czosnku i wódy… _Powinien być zakaz wpuszczania takich do komunikacji miejskiej, żeby nie psuli klimatu z rana. _

Na bramie kilka uprzejmych zdań z kumplem ochroniarzem. Zostawiam telefon. Nie można ich wnosić do środka, nawet nam pracownikom. Słyszę metaliczny szczęk zatrzaskiwanej bramy. I idę powolnym krokiem w stronę własnego gabinetu, chcąc opóźnić jak najbardziej wejście na ścisły teren. Zapach zbliżający się do moich nozdrzy, nie zachęca. 1200 chłopa. Mieszanina potu, spermy i spalonego tytoniu. Ohyda. Zachodzę po drodze do kumpla na dyżurkę. Ochroniarze piją już drugą kawę, oni zaczynają wcześniej niż ja. Zbieram karteczki z zapisanymi nazwiskami wszystkich nowych i chętnych na wizytę. "_Dzisiaj tylko jedno przyjęcie na oddział. Nowy jakiś spadł do nas z aresztu. Znaczy wyrok dopiero dostał. Trzeba go obejrzeć… zobaczmy zatem co my tu mamy_"… myślę sobie.

Wołam nowego_. - Niech wejdzie. -_ Wchodzi wysoki brunet, chudy, zarośnięty jak małpa i śmierdzi tytoniem. Zza kępy włosów na twarzy wyrasta wielgachny nochal wyglądający jakby był łamany kilka razy… a może jest po prostu kreolski. Pytam go kiedy przyjechał.

_– Dzisiaj – _odpowiada

_– Masz jeszcze jakąś sprawę w toku, że nie możesz zmieniać wyglądu do jakiegoś okazania? –_ pytam_ – Czy to z lenistwa nie dali ci się ogolić chłopie? _

_– Gdyby tylko ci łaskawcy pozwolili mi najpierw pójść do łaźni, nie zaszczycał bym pani swoim neandertalskim wyglądem. –_ usłyszałam głęboki baryton, z lekko chropowata nutką

_– Chętnie doprowadzę się do porządku i wrócę wyglądając jak człowiek. –_ powiedział z dużą dawką pewności siebie jak na kogoś nowego. A z jego czarnych oczu wyzierała rzadka w tym miejscu bystrość.

_– Jakoś to przeżyjemy, chwilowo. –_ odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się łagodnie._ - Proszę mi powiedzieć jak się pan tu znalazł? _

_– Przywieźli mnie dzisiaj rano. Podobno symuluję. _

_– A symuluje pan? _

_– Nie. _

_– Wie pan gdzie pan jest? _

_– W więzieniu, na oddziale dla zaburzonych. Oczywiście.-_ zmarszczył czoło, lekko mrużąc oczy_._

_- Czemu więc tutaj? – _zaglądam w jego akta – symulacja urojeń, i wysoka inteligencja ,ooo… to coś nowego tutaj, może w końcu ktoś ciekawy, może da się z niego zrobić świetlicowego, jak nie okaże się kompletnym baranem(myślę sobie) - Uzależnienie - papierosy. Skłonność do manipulacji, konfliktowość.- hmm, może jednak się nie nada… bo będzie pomiatał naszymi barankami. Ciekawe co mu się w tej potarganej głowie roi?

_– Powie mi pan zatem?-_ dopytuję się już na głos

_- Bo mi nie wierzą. Że nim jestem. Zresztą wcale im się nie dziwię. Też bym sobie nie uwierzył, gdybym się posłuchał. _

_– Oni ? Nie wierzą? A w co? Kim pan jest? _

_– No nikt mi nie wierzy, jak im tłumaczę, że jestem Snape'em. – _powstrzymałam parsknięcie, mimowolny uśmiech wypełzł mi na twarz. No to będzie zabawa, pomyślałam.

_– Ach tak, rozumiem. Widzi pan, tylko że tu jest tak jakby napisane, że nazywa się pan Stanisław Strykowski. Syn Tomasza. Czy coś się nie zgadza? _

_– Nie. No, tak tu napisali. Nie pani pierwsza mi to przecież czyta. Ale to nie on. Nie ja. _

_– Acha. A prawdziwy pan Strykowski gdzie jest? _

_– No, nie ma. Ja nim jestem. Chociaż nie jestem. To skomplikowane. _

_– A różdżkę pewnie panu w areszcie zabrali? –_ wypaliłam, a złośliwy uśmiech nie mógł zejść mi z twarzy.

_– No tak. To chyba oczywiste, że nie chcieli się zgodzić żebym miał ją przy sobie. _

_– No tak, mógłby się pan stąd deportować. A tego przecież byśmy nie chcieli _

_– Chyba nie mógłbym, to nie mój świat._

_- No dobrze panie… Strykowski, jakieś tatuaże? _

_– Tak, czarny znak. _

_– Proszę pokazać.– _podwinął bluzę, na lewym przedramieniu widniał jakiś niewyraźny ślad po tatuażu sprzed dobrych kilku lat, i widać było, że to stare, robione ręcznymi metodami dzieło, jednak kształtu, czym było kiedyś, nie dało się rozpoznać._ – Skąd pan pochodzi? _

_– Londyn. _

_– Po pańskim akcencie nie powiedziałabym, że ma pan coś wspólnego z Anglią. _

_– Tam się urodziłem i wychowałem. Z ojcem. Mieszkałem przy Spinner's End 24. To taka zapuszczona ulica. Prawie jak Knocturn Alley. _

_– Proszę pana_ – robiłam się już lekko zirytowana – _Cieszę się, niepomiernie, że ma pan pamięć do nazw, które przeczytał pan w książce. Ale pan wybaczy, tu jest napisane, że mieszkał pan w Bydgoszczy, przy ulicy Końcowej. I ma pan 42 lata. I z całym szacunkiem na temat pańskiej wiedzy dla Harrego Potter'a – ja też to czytałam, do czego przyznaję się ze wstydem. Więc gdyby był pan tym za kogo się podaje, to miałby pan dziś… niech pomyśle… 53 lata, bo pan Snape urodził się 9 stycznia 1960 roku, a pan urodził się najwyraźniej 27 sierpnia 1971…. Zresztą nie, nie miałby pan dziś 53 lat. Miałby pan 38, a pana zwłoki gniłyby w krypcie w Hogwarcie, zaraz obok drugiego zasłużonego byłego dyrektora, którego zresztą pozbawił pan życia._ – uśmiechnęłam się z troską na twarzy.

–_ Ale jak rozumiem jeśli pan chce, to oprócz wyroku za włamanie i zniszczenie mienia, można się postarać o wyrok za zabójstwo wspomnianego wcześniej pana Dumbledore'a…. Musi pan jednak zrozumieć trudne położenie naszej policji, która może mieć problem ze znalezieniem zwłok pana Albusa. _

– _Ale pani przecież doskonale wie, że one spoczywają w Hogwarcie_…- wyrzucił z siebie prawie sycząc, zaciskając szczęki - _Poza tym on chciał umrzeć! Był chory. Zabiłem przyjaciela, ale czy to nie czyni mnie ludzkim? Uniknął cierpień. _

– _Proszę pana, pomijając oczywisty fakt, że mi pan tu ściemnia, aż się panu oczy świecą, na temat tego, że jest pan fikcyjną postacią literacką… to wie pan, w naszym kraju eutanazja jest nadal przestępstwem. Nie zabijamy nikogo tylko dlatego, że nas o to prosi. I radziłabym na moim oddziale też nie praktykować takich przyzwyczajeń. Ani nie opowiadać o tym innym skazanym. Wie pan, nie wszyscy odróżniają tu rzeczywistość od fantazji… dobrze, myślę, że na razie wiem już wszystko. Dam znać ochronie, żeby zaprowadzili pana do łaźni. Wieczorem, przy obchodzie cel sprawdzę czy wygląda pan regulaminowo. I czy się pan ogolił. _

_– A włosy?_- jęknął cicho.

– _Jak pan chce je zostawić proszę napisać, prośbę do dyrektora, w przeciwnym razie je zetniemy. A na razie proszę umyć i związać. I jeszcze jedno: w środy wasz oddział, chodzi do biblioteki. Radzę się postarać zapisać i zmienić lekturę. Jeśli upiera się pan przy fantasy, to może coś wyższych lotów niż Harry._

_– Literatura przyznam niezbyt ciekawa, zwłaszcza Jak się ją czyta z poziomu tej mugolki, która to napisała… naprawdę, gdybym wiedział, że Skeelter z nią współpracuje, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym jej chodzić po szkole i notować… za dużo informacji przeciekło do tego waszego świata._ – powiedział zakłopotany.

_ – Taaak…_ – uśmiechnęłam się kolejny raz półgębkiem _– Proszę już iść do siebie._

Wyszedł, a mi uśmiech wypełzł na twarz wielkości olbrzymiego banana. Takiego cudaka już dawno tu nie było. Zdarzały się już dziwolągi piszące skargi, na to, że nie pozwalany im grzebać w śmietniku w poszukiwaniu niedopałków, czy poszukujących wielkiej łapki na muchy, która byłaby w stanie zabijać krasnoludki spod łóżek. Ale tłustowłosego władcy lochów, który bałby się szamponu jeszcze nie mieliśmy. Zapowiadała się naprawdę dobra zabawa. Uwielbiałam wyszukiwać nieścisłości w ich misternie ukrytych symulacjach. Udowadniając im jak bardzo robią z siebie debili, udając chorobę psychiczną. Uśmiechałam się do siebie radośnie pisząc notatkę w jego aktach jeszcze godzinę później.

„Skierować do psychologa. Obserwować pod kątem konfliktów z innymi. Konsultacja psychiatryczna. Wywiad środowiskowy" - koleś był od prawie 4 lat bezdomny. Trochę będzie z nim roboty, ale nic nadzwyczajnego. Wychodzi za 2 latka… zdąży się go może wysłać do szkoły , jak przestanie pitolić głupoty. Na razie jednak trzeba go obserwować… bo coś kombinuje. Nie pierwszy raz widziałam takich cwaniaczków, którzy udawali różne rzeczy. Ale skoro biegli sądowi uznali, że nadaje się do odsiadki, znaczy trzeba go przyjąć z otwartymi ramionami wymiaru sprawiedliwości i niech siedzi.


	2. Chapter 2

Drugiego dnia, gdy tylko zdążył wejść do mojego gabinetu dodał zaraz od wejścia:

- 53 lata miałbym gdybym nie umarł. Ale mnie wywaliło do waszego świata. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to srebrna poświata wokół magicznej kuli, w której siedziała Nagini. I ból zębów wbijanych w ciało. Nie zdążyłem nic zrobić. On… Voldemort rzucił na mnie cruciatus'a. Drętwotę. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, żeby się uleczyć…. zresztą ja zginąłem, umarłem tam. Patrząc w… nieważne.

– W zielone oczy Lilly? "Look…At…me…but…take…off…your …Glasses"? Co?

– Nie. Tak. Nie wiem… a potem zniknęły te oczy. Obudziłem się na śniegu. Śmierdziałem jakbym się rok nie mył. Miałem na sobie jakieś obrzygane ciuchy. Pomyślałem, że trafiłem od razu do piekła. Za wszystko co zrobiłem. Za poniżenia, które zafundowałem Potterowi. Ale myślałem, że chociaż na chwilę zobaczę ją. Powiem, wyjaśnię, że zrobiłem co mogłem, by go chronić przez te kilka lat. Dla niej… Ale obudziłem się w obcym kraju, w śmierdzącym mugolu, który nie dbał o siebie. I jak się okazuje, nie było mnie kilka lat. Jakby minęła wieczność. Nie tego się spodziewałem. Nie kolejnego piekła. Nawet nicość byłaby lepsza.

- Proszę pana… Stachu… ja wiem, że to nie łatwe pogodzić się z losem, ale może warto spróbować jednak zejść na ziemię i spróbować żyć tym, co jest. Nie jest pan głupi. Mógłby pan pójść do szkoły. Czegoś się nauczyć. Wychodzi pan za 2 lata, może to jest czas, żeby zrobić maturę, dostosować się do świata tego tu i teraz.

- Traktuje mnie pani, jakbym się pomylił i poszedł nie tą drogą co trzeba, w moim życiu. A to nie tak. Ja każdego dnia mogę stąd zniknąć.

- Sugeruje pan jakiś konkretny sposób zniknięcia?

– Nie ważyłbym się. To może ograniczyć moje i tak okrojone uprawnienia w tym miejscu… Nie chciałbym być źle zrozumianym. Ja nic nie planuję. Tylko mnie tu po prostu nie ma. Ja umarłem. 13 lat temu. I nie wiem co tu robię.

- Najwyraźniej, dostał pan drugą szansę. Nie-bytu w chwale bohatera, który chronił wybrańca… ale zaczyna pan z czystą kartą. Na nowym terenie. Bez starych przyzwyczajeń. Starych zobowiązań. Fałszywych przyjaciół. I wrogów. Od tej chwili, to od pana zależy, co pan zrobi z tym co dostał. Może pan oczywiście użalać się nad sobą. Przekonywać wszystkich wkoło, że jest pan magiem. Mistrzem eliksirów i super szpiegiem. Ale może pan, równie dobrze, zacząć żyć. Z tym, co pan ma. A ma pan sporo, pomijając fakt wyroku. Ma pan dużo czasu, żeby się uczyć. Ma pan mózg, nie strawiony alkoholem i potencjał. Ja bym na to spojrzała, jak na drugą szansę. Jeśli faktycznie jest pan tym za kogo się podaje, to jest pan najbardziej upartym człowiekiem jaki chodzi po tej ziemi, który poradzi sobie, tylko dlatego, że tak postanowił. Jeśli nie, to jest pan wystarczająco twórczy by pójść w jego ślady.

#

Pomimo moich obaw pan „Mistrzu Eliksirów" okazał się dość "ogarnięty." Czarne długie włosy zwykle związane były na karku recepturką. Po dostarczeniu mu żyletek, okazało się że potrafi się ogolić i wygląda przyzwoicie. Miał niemal czarne oczy patrzące zawsze czujnie na otoczenie. Jego twarz raczej szarawa, wiecznie niezadowolona, byłaby bez wyrazu, gdyby nie jego wielki nos, jak dziób kruka. Oczywiście nadal upierał się, że jest Snape'em, i wysyłał listy do domniemanego kolegi – Lucjusza, nawet w płynnym angielskim.

Może faktycznie ten człowiek, kiedyś skończył jakieś studia, albo nawet robił coś pożytecznego. Ale z niewiadomych medycznie przyczyn, gdzieś po drodze stracił pamięć. I zgubił drogę do domu i wspomnień. Nie dziwię się mu nawet, że w takiej sytuacji wykombinował sobie nowe. Jednak cały czas upierał się przy tych wyczytanych w książce dla dzieci. No cóż, tak długo jak długo przynosił użyteczne informacje do mojej dyżurki, mył akwarium, i chodził do szkoły zaliczając kolejne przedmioty, bez większego nawet wysiłku, a w wolnych chwilach jeszcze pionizował rozbrykanych wariatów i rozwalał ich nielegalne biznesy, które próbowali rozkręcać za moimi plecami, wydawał się bardzo użyteczny.

Oczywiście miałam świadomość, że prawdopodobnie sam zgarnia lwią część z zarobków, które mogły mu wpadać przy okazji pilnowania tych durni, ale miałam przynajmniej pewność, że trzyma krótko za pyski tych co bardziej krnąbrnych. I szczerze mówiąc nie bardzo mnie interesowało czy wywiera na nich cudowny wpływ edukacyjny mistrza mrocznych lochów, czy bawi się po ciemku ich „różdżkami". Był moim nosem w tym burdelu, a ja przymykałam oko na rosnące składowisko książek okultystycznych w jego celi. Które przysyłała mu jakaś zagraniczna organizacja…


	3. Chapter 3

Zapach, który był wszechobecny w mojej dyżurce to jaśminowe odświeżacze powietrza. Kadzidełka. A co najważniejsze herbata jaśminowa. Miałam oczywiście też inne smaki i olejki, żeby czasem zneutralizować ten zapach, bo na dłuższą metę stawał się zbyt ciężki i przyprawiał o ból głowy. Zawsze próbował ode mnie wyłudzić trochę zapachów, olejków, i muszę przyznać, że jego nos był idealnym wykrywaczem. Potrafił stworzyć unikalną nutę na każdy nastrój, choć sam preferował jaśmin i piżmo. Używał czasem do tego tylko 2-3 różnych zapachów. Spisywał pieczołowicie te przepisy i potem przynosił mi je na luźnych kartkach.

_- Pani Agato! Szybko! On się pociął_. – wrzasnął nagle jeden z osadzonych wbiegając do mojego gabinetu. Poszłam za nim nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. W drzwiach celi stał niewysoki chłopaczek o włosach koloru wypłowiałego blondu. Na jego szyi było niewielkie rozcięcie. Może 2 cm. Z którego spływała strużka krwi, była tak wąska, że nie dotarła nawet do kołnierzyka. Popatrzyłam na to z dezaprobatą. _No i będzie kupa pisania, a wszystko powodu takiego gówna._ Pomyślałam.

_- Co to jest?_- Pytam się poszkodowanego, wściekła. –_ Coś ty zrobił? _

_- Zabijałem się._ – odparł ten z powagą w głosie, trzęsąc się jak York na śniegu.

Zza jego pleców wynurzył się nasz magik, wycierając ręce w ręcznik. _– Co on tu odstawił?_ – zapytałam wściekła jedynej rozumnej istoty w celi.

– _No chciał się pociąć, ale opanowaliśmy sytuację. _

_– Porozmawiasz sobie z psychologiem. I zapomnij o telewizji mój drogi._ – Rzuciłam na pociętego.

_– Zgłoś to do ambulatorium, ja zadzwonię po psychologa, niech go obejrzą…_ - powiedziałam do kumpla oddziałowego, który stał obok mnie.

-_ A ty go pilnuj. I zabierz mu wszystkie żyletki._

_- Już zabrałem. Ma mnie pani za idiotę?_ – warknął brunet. Zamknęliśmy celę.

_No nie wierzę… pociął się, niech skonam, co za patałach…_ pomyślałam w duchu gdy usłyszałam:

- Na łóżko, i ani mi próbuj z niego złazić! – To był głos Strykowskiego. – Ruszysz się tylko to ci zaraz pokażę jak się można zabić. A może od razu ci pokazać? – usłyszałam skrzypnięcie łóżka, spojrzeliśmy na siebie z kumplem i zajrzeliśmy przez wizjer do celi – Wystaw tylko do wieczora nos z pod koca, to nie będziesz się już martwił, że ci się nie udało, o nic się nie będziesz martwił. – warknął rzucając ręcznik na kojo.

Przez kolejne dni był spokój, aż jeden z kapusi nie przyszedł i nie powiedział, że Strykowski zastrasza wszystkich. Że pomiata nimi, i próbuje dominować. Wezwany, żeby skonfrontować się z zarzutami oczywiście zaprzeczył. Wymawiał się ciężkim dzieciństwem i tym, że ojciec traktował go znacznie gorzej.

– _Proszę pana, takie bajki proszę zostawić dla psychologa. Każe panu narysować jakieś drzewko albo portret rodzinny. Ja bym się chciała skupić w tej chwili na pana funkcjonowaniu społecznym. Jest pan niemiły dla kolegów z celi. I ja bym pana bardzo prosiła, żeby to się skończyło. Został pan pozbawiony wolności, a nie kultury osobistej, mam nadzieję._

Po tych wydarzeniach sytuacja się trochę uspokoiła. Strykowski zaczął zachowywać się w miarę cywilizowanie, w każdym razie nigdy nikogo nie uderzył. Narzekał, że się nudzi z braku zajęć, co trochę mnie dziwiło, bo i tak zajmował się już świetlicą, szkołą i trzema kretynami w celi.

–_ Weź go zaprowadź, tego naszego magika na terapię. Niech sobie popracuje. Tylko patyków mu do zabawy nie przynoście, bo nie wiadomo gdzie sobie go wsadzi potem. _

_– No niech struga kijki. Moja córka mówiła że chce mieć magiczną różdżkę do stroju wróżki, niech coś wyrzeźbi._ – żartował kumpel. Ale strykowski na terapii dłubał miniaturowe szachy, o tyle dziwne, że zamiast koni w zestawie były gryfy, a zamiast gońców sowy. No i figurki najważniejszych figur przypominały ludzi w zwiewnych szatach zamiast kanciastych pionków.

#

Nigdy nikomu nie przyznałam się jak bardzo kilka lat temu zafascynowała mnie postać Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego chłodny ton, opryskliwość i niekończące się pokłady złośliwości. Cudownie wredny bydlak. Potem jednak okazał się bohaterem i postacią tragiczną. Chciałam wtedy, czytając książki, żeby ktoś dał mu drugą szansę na bycie w końcu wolnym, szczęśliwym... i żywym. Byłam zauroczona jego stylem, sposobem bycia i wypowiadania się, tak bardzo ociekającym sarkazmem.

A potem zjawił się Stachu. Podły, złośliwy, pewny siebie. I choć nie wierzyłam ani przez chwilę w to, że może mieć coś wspólnego z książkową postacią, to odczuwałam do niego sympatię z powodu uporu z jakim trwał przy swojej symulacji. Stachu w końcu nie mógł być śmierciożercą. Ale na pewno był człowiekiem, który przeżył w życiu zbyt wiele. Ślady katowania z dzieciństwa tkwiące na jego plecach były tego wystarczającym dowodem. A jednak myśl, że ktoś dostał szansę życia w spokoju, bez bata nad głową, sprawiała że miałam ochotę pomagać kolejnym ludziom, którzy zjawiali się zagubieni w mojej dyżurce. Kimkolwiek był nasz "Severek", bez pamięci i rodziny, zrobił dla siebie coś, żeby nie stać w miejscu, mimo bycia w sytuacji pozornie bez wyjścia. Byłam przekonana, że każdy zasługuje na taką możliwość.


	4. Chapter 4

Pewnego dnia kazałam przyprowadzić do mnie Snape'a, bo taką już oczywiście miał ksywę na oddziale. Żeby przygotował program świetlicy na następny tydzień.

– _Nie ma jest na widzeniu._ – powiedział kumpel

–_ Na widzeniu? A kto do cholery go odwiedza? _

_– Jakiś anglik. _

_– Co? _

_– Nie wiem, jakiś stary pedał, dziwak jak na moje. Mówili, że kolega ze szkoły. Ale coś kręci, bo stary jak na kolegę. Ale może jakiś prawnik albo co. Nie wiem._

Oczywiście nie uwierzyłam w to wyjaśnienie. Jak tylko Feliks wyszedł zajrzałam do kompa. _– Faktycznie widzenie_. Dziwne, bo nie przypominam sobie, żebym wpisywała kogokolwiek na listę uprawnionych do odwiedzania Stanisława. Zaglądam a tam widnieje jak wół… Lucjusz Malfoy. Zameldowany – Malfoy's Manor… _no ktoś sobie zrobił jaja z dyrektora, jak mnie musiało nie być… a ten pustogłowy buc podpisał zgodę…_ nie wierzyłam własnym oczom w to co widziałam na monitorze.

Ciekawość oczywiście wygrała z profesjonalizmem. Poszłam do Sali widzeń. Łudząc się jeszcze, że zobaczę jego adwokata. Stach siedział tyłem. Pochylony nad stołem. Szeptał coś do mężczyzny siedzącego naprzeciwko. Trzymali się za ręce. Był to wysoki mężczyzna. O zwinnej budowie. Jego srebrne niemal włosy spływały miękko na ramiona. Tłumaczył coś Stachowi, z czym on się wyraźnie nie zgadzał.

Nagle obaj się obrócili w moją stronę. Stachu wyglądał na przytłoczonego. Jakby niedawno płakał. Ale po drugiej stronie stolika patrzyły na mnie blado-stalowe oczy. Zmarszczki na twarzy świadczyły, że może mieć koło 55 lat. Był pewny siebie, wyprostowany, szykowny, choć w tej chwili nieco przygnębiony. Stanisław zerwał się na równe nogi

–Miło panią widzieć. Chciałbym pani przedstawić mojego Drogiego przyjaciela. - Lucjusz - Lucjuszu, to jest mój wychowawca tutaj: Pani Silvers. – srebrnowłosy wstał, ukłonił się z gracją

– Miło panią poznać. Cieszę się, że mogłem w końcu poznać kobietę, która próbuje zmienić Severusa. – powiedzieli obaj z nienagannym angielskim akcentem. Wspomniany Lucjusz podpierał się piękną laską. Pewnie hebanowa. Lakierowana. Inkrustowana srebrnymi zdobieniami. Zwieńczona u góry głową srebrzystego węża z rozdziawioną paszczą. _Hmmm, chłopaki przywiązują dużą wagę do szczegółów książkowych_. _Może to jakiś klub nadzianych dziadów, którzy jak ja bawią się w larpy, _pomyślałam w trakcie wymiany uprzejmości_._

Patrzyły na mnie zimne stalowe oczy. Twarz uśmiechała się pogodnie. Jednak oczy pozostawały niewzruszone.

– _Chciałabym z panem porozmawiać, panie.._.

- _Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy._ – zignorowałam zupełnie to co powiedział

- _…kiedy panowie skończą widzenie. Jest pan jedyną osobą, która wydaje się znać pana Stanisława i kontaktuje się z nim ostatnio_.– blondyn spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Stacha. Ten wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się smutno.

- _Oczywiście. To będzie ogromna przyjemność udzielić pani kilku informacji na jego temat. Mam coś dla Sev...Stanisława. Mogę mu to dać? _

_– Nie. Musi pan to zapakować w paczkę i zostawić na bramie. Dac to ochroniarzowi, kiedy będzie pan wychodził. A chłopaki przekażą Stanisławowi paczkę, jak tylko dyrektor podpisze zgodę. _

_- Ale, to głównie zdjęcia._

_- Rozumiem, jednak panują tu pewne zasady których musimy wszyscy przestrzegać_. – i wyszłam. (_Zdjęcia, no nie wierzę, więcej przebierańców. No dobra, może zatwierdzimy, ale najpierw przejrzymy, _myślałam_)_

#

Wychodząc jednak z sali widzeń coś mnie tknęło. Poszłam na bramę, gdzie siedzieli ochroniarze

- Co tam Aga?

– Chce coś sprawdzić. Możesz mi pokazać dowód tego gościa, który właśnie jest na widzeniu u mojego miśka?

- Pewnie, masz. To paszport. – wyglądał jak paszport. Ale czy brytyjski… nie byłam pewna. W środku zdjęcie tego samego gościa. Tylko młodszego. Zmarszczki wokół oczu trochę płytsze. Ale oczy te same: zimne, stalowe. Wąskie usta. Wydatny podbródek. _No, panie „Malfoy" jak się pan naprawdę nazywa?_ Zdążyłam pomyśleć, gdy moje oczy spoczęły na literkach. I mnie zamurowało.

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Syn Abraxasa. Zamieszkały w Wiltshire. Malfoy Manor. M1l F0Y…. no jaja jakieś_. Ale zaglądam w kompa, a tam jak wół zgoda dyrektora na widzenie z tym typem… krew zaczęła mi krążyć jak szalona w moich żyłach. _Muszę to sprawdzić w dyżurce… pewnie Kaśka zrobiła sobie żart i podpisała mu to jak mnie nie było. A dyrektor, gamoń, nieoczytany zatwierdził to bez mrugnięcia okiem._

Dzwonię na salę widzeń:

– Sala widzeń. Oddziałowy słucham.

– Tu Agata. Jest tam jeszcze Strykowski?

– Jest. Ale zaraz się będą zbierać.

– To przeszukaj go dokładnie, jak będzie wychodził do celi. A pana, który go odwiedza, zaprowadź do sali przesłuchań. Niech tam na mnie zaczeka.

- Robi się, laska. – widziałam niemal jak Kazik uśmiecha się do słuchawki. _O kurde, o kurde. Malfoy_._ A już myślałam, że dowiem się czegoś o przeszłości tego biednego menela, żeby napisać do jakiejś rodziny. Ale widać bawi się świetnie udając Snape'a. A w dodatku jest ich więcej. I potrafią fałszować dokumenty. _To nie zapowiadało nic dobrego.

#

Stał przy oknie, gdy weszłam do gabinetu. Wyglądał przez nie z zaciekawieniem. Ręce skrzyżowane za plecami trzymały laskę. Jego srebrne włosy spływały po tkaninie czarnego płaszcza. Wyglądał na drogi. Poleciłam się mu rozebrać. Powiesił płaszcz na stojącym przy stole krześle. Spytałam czy się czegoś nie napije. Powiedział, że napiłby się koniaku, ale pewnie tu nie mamy.

– W istocie. A może herbaty? – spytałam, próbując zachować spokój, chociaż w środku cała drżałam._ Kimkolwiek jest ten oszust, i jak udało mu się oszukać system… kimkolwiek jest trzeba się tego dowiedzieć_.

- Słyszałem, że wy Polacy macie ją tutaj naprawdę paskudną. Ale poproszę wody. – Nalałam z butelki mineralkę i podałam mu szklankę. Prawie niezauważenie musnął moją dłoń. Usiedliśmy. Powąchał wodę w szkle i delikatnym ruchem musnął szklankę końcem laski. Płyn jakby zamigotał… nie. Nie mógł przecież._ No weź się w garść._ To, że zgadza się imię, nie znaczy, że reszta nie jest jakąś sprytną mistyfikacją. Nie świruj. Zaraz przycisnę tego puszącego się pawia. Obserwowałam go uważnie, gdy on mierzył mnie wzrokiem.

- Proszę pani, – powiedział służalczym niemal tonem – darujmy sobie uprzejmości. Ja wiem , że pani nie wierzy Severusowi. I zgadzam się z panią zupełnie. Ja też mu nie wierzyłem, póki nie napisał listu w którym udowodnił , że to on. Wiem, że nie przeszedł on przez pani ręce. Więc radziłbym poszukać słabości w waszym systemie obronnym. My też nie wiemy co się stało. Jak to się wydarzyło, że pojawił się dopiero po 13 latach. Szukamy tego mugola Strykowskiego u nas. Ale jak dotąd wszystko wskazuje na to, że zmarł 4 lata temu. Być może właśnie wtedy nasz Severus się tu pojawił. I jak widać zaczął rozrabiać. Zresztą, niczego innego bym się po nim nie spodziewał. – powiedział z uprzejmie złośliwym uśmiechem. Tego już było za wiele.

Chciałam zaprotestować. I wtedy zrozumiałam, że nie mogę się ruszyć. Jakbym zastygła w pozie w połowie zdania i nawet tego nie zauważyłam. Czułam jak serce tłucze się we mnie jak oszalałe. Blondyn zamaszystym ruchem przełożył swojego czarnego węża do drugiej ręki, energicznie podwijając lewy rękaw. Na jego przedramieniu widniała, jak u Stacha rozlana plama po dziarze. Widać było blizny po oparzeniach w tym miejscu, jakby ktoś nieudolnie próbował to usunąć. Ale najwyraźniej nie dało rady.

– To nie jest zabawa bogatych snobów Agato. To świat, o którym niemal nic nie wiesz, a spodziewałem się po tobie, że jeśli parasz się tym co wy mugole nazywacie tutaj magią, to będziesz miała otwarty umysł. – znów uśmiech. Tym razem szyderczy. A potem ból w skroniach. I chłód gdzieś wewnątrz głowy. Próbowałam się szarpać, ale mogłam tylko siedzieć i pić herbatę. On powąchał kolejny raz zawartość swojej szklanki. Uśmiechnął się z aprobatą i wychylił łyk.

–_ Nie opieraj się_. – usłyszałam. Ale jego wargi tym razem się nie poruszyły. Słyszałam go w mojej głowie. Uśmiechał się łagodnie.

- _Widzę, że lubisz Sever'a. Pomóż mu. Tutaj. O nic więcej nie proszę. On… ja mam u niego olbrzymi dług, którego nigdy nie spłacę. Wszyscy mamy. Dzięki niemu jesteśmy wolni. Pomóż mu. Zostało mu tutaj pół roku. Potem ja mu pomogę. Ale on potrzebuje teraz kogoś tutaj. Kogoś kto da mu cel. On nie może trwać bez celu. Daj mu książki. Daj mu wiedzę, której tak pragnie. A nie karmienie rybek! Z nim coś się stało. Jego moc przygasła. Może z braku różdżki. Może z powodu tego świata. Ale wciąż tam jest. I skoro ty potrafisz znaleźć ją w sobie, to jemu też możesz pomóc. Może w końcu wy mugole okażecie się w jakiś sposób użyteczni._ – Ciekawość. Strach. Złość. Wszystko naraz kotłowało się w mej głowie. Chciałam go walnąć. I uciekać jednocześnie. Prychnął jakby dokładnie wiedział co czuję.

–_ Opowiedz mi o nim. O tym Severze, którego znasz od 13 roku życia_ – zdziwił się jakby się nie spodziewał, że usłyszy moje myśli.

– _A więc ciekawość zwyciężyła… dobrze. Od 15 roku życia. Byłem prefektem, jak zapewne ci wiadomo. Wstrętna Skeeter . Niech jej ziemia lekką będzie. _

_– Zabiliście ją?! _

_– A tak się komuś 'Avada' wymknęła jak przeczytaliśmy pierwszą księgę_… _chociaż pierwszej nie było prawie z kim skonsultować. Okazało się jednak to niewystarczające. Widocznie opowiedziała cała swoją historię tej Jo, ale zabicie tej mugolki nie wchodziło w grę. Minister, psia jego mać, zgodził się by żyła… by nas kompromitowała_ – zacisnął pięści

– _By ukazywała twoją Lucjuszu pożałowania godną postawę? –_ zmroziłam go wzrokiem

– _Ja walczyłem o przeżycie, o rodzinę! Z tym wariatem, nie było to wcale takie proste. Zresztą wiesz coś na ten temat. Miałaś szefa kretyna, który zrobił coś paskudnego. Ale nikt nigdy nie śmiał mu się sprzeciwić… prawda? A wiesz mi, wasz szef zboczeniec, nie był genialnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Okrutnym. Był tylko niezrównoważony. _

_Severus był zawsze cichy. Uczył się, całymi godzinami siedział w bibliotece. Albo w pracowni Slughorna. I ćwiczył. Miał naprawdę wielki talent. I nosa do eliksirów. Handlował nimi od 3 klasy. Więc to, że stary Snape nie dawał mu kasy, prawie mu nie przeszkadzało. Był w stanie zarobić na nowe składniki i książki. Dobrze zresztą, że już wtedy się tym zajął. Miał potem jak się ogarnąć i utrzymać, gdy jego matka uciekła. Nie wiem czemu nie zarżnęła tego bydlaka. Ja bym go zaszlachtował jak świnię. Widziałaś kiedyś plecy Sev'a?_ – przytaknęłam. Rzeczywiście były pocięte śladami po pasku, sznurze, czy czymkolwiek obrywał w dzieciństwie. Prześwietlenia też wykazały parę naprawdę starych złamań.

– _Dlatego Drops pozwalał mu po 4 roku zostawać w szkole na ferie. A potem też na wakacje, jak się dowiedział że kolejny raz go poturbował w domu. Już wcześniej był silny i nieugięty. Dzięki temu, że miał swój azyl, że w razie kłopotów się wycofywał w głąb siebie. A potem zamieniał się w pracę. Lecz jego bariery stały się z czasem tak silne, że nawet stary Drops nie był w stanie się tam dostać. Do jego głowy. Ideały, świat do którego uciekał jego umysł, gdy jego ciało cierpiało. Dlatego potrafił znosić przesłuchania przez Czarnego Pana. Jego cruciatusy. Jego legilimencję. Potrafił gdzieś od tego uciec. Jest moim przyjacielem. Najlepszym. Nigdy bym po niego nie posłał, gdybym wiedział że Czar… że chce go zabić. Nigdy nie opuściłbym tej chaty. Uratowałbym go. Uleczył choć trochę… zasłonił własnym ciałem_.- w jego oczach wzbierały łzy. Szczęki się zacisnęły. Szepnęłam w myśli

–_ Pokaż mi to._

#

Wstał energicznie z krzesła obracając się twarzą do okna. Poczułam, że mogę się ruszać. Wstałam, chciałam pobiec i przytulić Severusa. Że już wiem. Że rozumiem. Ale po chwili dotarło do mnie, że przecież nic nie wiem. Drżącymi rękami zbierałam szklanki ze stołu. Chciałam dać czas człowiekowi, który stał obok, by się uspokoił. I sobie. Żeby nie wyjść z tej sali roztrzęsiona.

Ale on nagle się odwrócił. Podszedł do mnie energicznie i złapał moją dłoń. I w tym momencie coś szarpnęło. Zobaczyłam te same czarne, znajome oczy w twarzy dziecka. Czarnowłosy chłopiec z obszarpanym kapeluszem na głowie.

- _Slytherin_! Usłyszałam głos jak z dna studni, a potem jego smutna twarz. I widziałam jak ja, jako ten młody blondyn obejmuję go ramieniem.

-_ Nie martw się, nie będziesz tęsknił do tej szlamy przy nas. _

Pstryk. Następna scena. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Severusa. Zupełnie zdruzgotaną.

- Wychodzi za niego! Za tego gnojka! Wychodzi za… - widać jak czarnowłosy chłopak upada na kolana zanosząc się płaczem. Rozglądam się. Pokój wkoło niego jest zupełnie zdemolowany. I znowu ramię blondyna otaczające chudą postać. Czułam niemal pragnienie dotknięcia. Pocałowania. Włożenia palców w te czarne włosy… ale czy to moja chęć, czy tego blondyna, nie wiedziałam.

Pstryk. Następna scena. Piją razem. Brunet i blondyn. Kolejny dzień. Wkoło pełno poprzewracanych butelek. Upijają się, żeby nie myśleć o strachu. Zabijanie. Krew. Połamany świat. Ból rozpacz. Zasypiają we dwóch, ranni, sponiewierani po walce. Wtuleni w siebie. I znów niepokój. Podniecenie. Chęć dotknięcia jego twarzy.

Pstryk. Severus patrzy rozbawiony w oczy blondyna i pyta :

- Co się gapisz? - Uśmiecha się promiennie. _Rety, jaki on ma piękny uśmiech, gdy się już uśmiechnie_.

– Chcesz tego Lucjusz? A co z Narcy? Co z waszym nie narodzonym?

– Będziesz jego ojcem chrzestnym. Będę mógł mieć cię zawsze przy sobie w ten sposób…

- Przesadzasz Lou. To tylko zabawa. - I pocałował go ostro. Namiętnie. Rozerwał jego koszulę. Ugryzł. A potem rozpiął spodnie i całował już delikatnie każdy kawałek ciała blondyna… podniecenie, rozkosz. Robi mi się biało przed oczami. Mgła. Biała przesłaniająca wszystko mgła.

A potem nadeszła kolejna wizja. Blondyn stoi. W ramionach trzyma niemowlę. Blade, o blond włosach i jasnych oczach. I czuję miłość. Niczym nie zachwianą i nie zakłóconą miłość.

Następna scena. Severus bawi się z małym chłopcem. Biegają razem między żywopłotami, ganiając białe pawie. Szczęście.

Pstryk. Ciemność. Smród. Niemal ją czuję. Łańcuchy. Włosy blond, ale szare. Wszystko jest szare. Nic nie ma sensu. Nie ma po co wstawać. Jest zimno. Czarna postać wyciąga kościstą rękę w moją stronę. Czuję się jeszcze gorzej. Podle. Odchodzi, mija moją celę. Powraca tęsknota. Jasnoniebieskie oczy chłopca i głos przysięgi w głowie. _Przysięgam go chronić za cenę życia._ Nadzieja. Wdzięczność. Miłość.

Pstryk. Czuję paraliżujący strach. Wbiegam do brudnej chaty. Cisza. Nie ma nikogo… a jednak widzę ślady krwi. Krwiste ślady butów na podłodze… idę ich tropem. Czuję zimno na całym ciele. Żołądek zamienia się w kamień. Słyszę krzyk wydobywający się z mojego gardła. Leży tam. Czarna szata przesiąknięta krwią. Ręka spoczywająca bezwładnie na podłodze w kałuży czerwieni. Czarne oczy nieobecne. Nie oddycha.

- Nieee. Jak mogłem? Jak mogłem się nie domyślić czego chciał Czarny Pan? Nie powinienem był stamtąd wychodzić. Ale Voldemort… to bydle. Ten… Severusie… wracaj. Nie rób mi tego. Severus. Sever. Sev… kochany… Jęk. Szarpnięcie, jakby coś rzucało mną przez pokój.

#

Zachwiałam się. Wokół znajome pomieszczenie. Stół pod ręką. Kraty w oknach. Próbuję złapać oddech. Blondyn dotyka swojej twarzy, wyciera rękawem łzy. Po chwili ociera też moją twarz. Nie zauważyłam, że płaczę. Patrzę na starszego mężczyznę przede mną. Przymykam oczy ze zrozumieniem. Skinęłam głową. Otwieram je i widzę radość w jego oczach. Radość, że go odzyskał, nawet jeśli musi na niego poczekać. To już jest spokojny. Przestał obwiniać się, że zaprowadził go na śmierć.

– Dobrze. Pomogę ci. Jemu. Oddam ci go za pół roku w jednym kawałku – szepnęłam

– Nie zabieraj mu różdżki. Proszę. – kiwnęłam głową. A on chwycił swój czarny płaszcz i wyszedł. Słyszałam jego oddalające się w stronę bramy głównej kroki.


	5. Chapter 5

Cieszyłam się, że był to piątek. Po opuszczeniu przez charyzmatycznego blondyna zakładu poszłam odebrać różdżkę oddziałowemu, który znalazł ją przeszukując Stacha po widzeniu. Rzuciłam kilka żartów na ten temat i zamknęłam się w swojej dyżurce. Kazałam sobie dostarczyć paczkę zostawioną przez odwiedzającego na bramie. Byłam pewna, że to wszystko nie było złudzeniem. A jednak nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Schowałam rzeczy Snape'a do szafy. Zamknęłam ją na 4 spusty i poszłam do domu. W ciągu weekendu ustaliłam ze swoim wewnętrznym ja, że nie powiem wprost Strykowskiemu, czy jak się naprawdę nazywał, co pokazał mi Lucjusz… było mi się ciężko pogodzić z myślą, że cały ten świat, który uważałam za bajkę może istnieć naprawdę. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że zdjęcia które dostarczył mu blondyn, nie będą się poruszać. _Cholera, że też ich nie sprawdziłam przed wyjściem._

#  


W poniedziałek poszłam podekscytowana do pracy. Sprawdziłam fotki - były normalne. Na zdjęciach znajomy mi już blondyn, z chłopcem uderzająco do niego podobnym, i kobieta o jasnych włosach koloru słońca. Kolejne zdjęcia to jakiś klan rudzielców- pewnie Weslleyowie. Na następnym był portret samego Pottera, co było dość łatwe do rozpoznania. A potem zdjęcia blond chłopca – z poprzedniego zdjęcia, ale już dorosłego z synem na rękach.

Dyrektor bez problemu podpisał zgodę na dostarczenie skazanemu tych zdjęć. Kwestię różdżki zostawiłam na potem. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że w swej naiwności, czarnowłosy mag nie upomni się o nią przy dyrektorze. Popołudniu wezwałam go do siebie. Usiadł z nonszalancją na krześle naprzeciw. Wyjęłam różdżkę i położyłam ją przed nim na biurku.

– Schowaj to, tak żebym tego więcej nie znalazła. Ani ja, ani nikt inny. - Wyraźnie się zdziwił.

– Ale... myślałem…

- To mnie tutaj płacą za myślenie nie tobie, Severusie.

– Czy potrzebowała pani aż tego napuszonego pawia , żeby mi uwierzyć?

– Uwierzyć w co? – uśmiechnęłam się pogodnie,udając głupią.

– Dobrze, tak będzie łatwiej.

– Tak ci się wydaje?

– Mi się nigdy nie wydaje.

– Na co więc czekałeś?

– Nie czekałem.

– Co teraz planujesz?

– Mam do odsiedzenia wyrok.

– Który, jak oboje wiemy nie należy do ciebie.

– To nie istotne. Jestem tam gdzie powinienem.

– Po co?

– To moja sprawa. Ale potrzebowałbym więcej literatury, o tym co wy tutaj nazywacie magią. Wiem, że leży w pani zakresie zainteresowań.

– Zobaczymy co da się zrobić. Chciałabym też zacząć prowadzić zajęcia z medytacji. Serdecznie polecam.

– Medytacji? – Pomaga w wędrówkach poza ciałem.

– Czy to nie jest oddzielaniem się duszy?

– Nie, jest eksploracją innych.

– Innych?

– Wy zwiecie to, zdaje się legilimens. W naszym świecie nie potrzebujesz kawałka drewna, by gdzieś się dostać, gdy tego bardzo pragniesz.

– Medytacja zatem... - wydawał się smakować ten pomysł - Kiedy zaczną się te zajęcia?

– O ile dyrektor nie zaleci inaczej? W przyszły wtorek.- uśmiechnął się, podziękował i wyszedł. Spojrzałam na biurko. Po różdżce nie było śladu.

#

Uczenie medytacji bandy upośledzonych gamoni jest istną katorgą. Nie chcą klęknąć, ani usiąść w odpowiedniej pozycji, twierdząc, że jest pedalska. Upierają się, że nie zamkną oczu przy ludziach.

Ostatecznie zebrała się grupa kilku chętnych. Takich co to nie radzili sobie za dobrze z agresją i potrzebowali tego, żeby nie roznieść na strzępy całego oddziału. Oczywiście Stach…Snape… też był na liście. Ale z typową dla siebie ignorancją, olewał wszelkie przejawy wytykania mu błędów przez innych miśków. Ja sama parałam się tym od wielu lat. Więc wchodzenie w transy i przemieszczanie swojej jaźni do innych miejsc było dla mnie proste. Próbowałam wytłumaczyć to tym pacanom, ale z pominięciem jednego czarnowłosego wyjątku, cała reszta wydawała się być wręcz betonowa.

#

Obserwowałam ich spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Usiłowali wysiedzieć na miejscu wskazane 30 minut, nie ruszać się i skupić na oddychaniu. W tle leciała cicha muzyka. Nagle poczułam łaskotanie po karku. Otworzyłam oczy. Uczucie zniknęło. Za mną jak zwykle była tylko ściana. Przede mną grupa 7 chłopa. Wszyscy klęczeli z zamkniętymi niemal oczami. Oddychali spokojnie. Przymknęłam powieki. Skupiłam się jeszcze raz na wdechu. Powiew powietrza zza okna. Wydech. Lekkie światło dnia nie drażniło. Wdech. Łaskotanie. Wydech. Uspokajałam swój mózg. Wdech. Łaskotanie. Otworzyłam oczy. Snape patrzył prosto w nie, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

Kiwnęłam głową uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Wdech. Łaskotanie. Puściłam wiązkę energii w jego stronę. Wydech. Zacisnął powieki. Jego twarz zrobiła się purpurowa. Wydech. Powoli wyszłam z ciała. Obeszłam pozostałych sześciu mężczyzn. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak chociażby pozwolić mózgom odpoczywać w tym stanie. Skupiali całą swoją energię na oddychaniu, zapominając o całym świecie, a mimo to męczyli się strasznie.

Spojrzałam na siebie. Spokojna twarz. Klęczałam na poduszce przed grupą. Czarne włosy splecione w warkocz z tyłu głowy. Lekki makijaż, spod długich rzęs przezierały zielone oczy. Za mną klęczał Severus. Właściwie to klęczał tuż obok mojej personifikacji. Ale jego umysł stał za moimi plecami. Dmuchał mi na kark.

_- hmmm_ – podeszłam do niego. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał w górę. Patrzył przez chwilę nierozumiejącym wzrokiem na mnie na podłodze i na tą mnie stojącą nad nim. Wstał.

- _Co dalej?_ - usłyszałam w umyśle

–_ Dalej będziesz ćwiczył._ – I dotknęłam delikatnie jego skroni. Przede mną pojawiła się polana skąpana w słońcu. Trawa była zielona, gdzieniegdzie między jej pędami rosły małe kwiatki. Schodziła miękkim łukiem do wody. Olbrzymie, spokojne jezioro, koloru seledynowej zieleni komponowało się idealnie z zimnymi szczytami górskimi tuż za nim. Obróciłam się. Za mną nie-wiadomo skąd wyrosło drzewo. Stał pod nim 17 letni chłopiec o czarnych potarganych włosach. Jego oczy jak węgle spoglądały na mnie z ciekawością.

–_ Jak tu weszłaś? _

_– O tak._- szepnęłam i znów dotknęłam jego czoła. Poczułam strach. A potem spokój. Ciekawość. Falę pożądania. Znów strach. Cofnęłam rękę. Patrzył na mnie swoimi wielkimi oczami. –_ To twoje miejsce? Do którego uciekałeś, gdy się do ciebie zbliżał? _

_– Gdy ktokolwiek próbował.-szepnął. – Jak tu weszłaś? _

_– Pokazałam ci._

_- Nigdy… Nikt…_ - Zaczął. Zerwał się wiatr. Potargał jego włosy. Wycofałam się.

Stałam znów w sali, w której trwała medytacja. 6-ciu baranów nadal nieruchomo trwało w tej samej pozycji paraliżu mózgowego. Rozejrzałam się. Jego cień stał w rogu sali i przyglądał mi się z uwagą.

–_ Czemu wyszłaś? _

_– Wkurzyłeś się, weszłam za głęboko. _

_– Nie! W sam raz… nie byłem zły. Przestraszyłem się. Nigdy nikt nie dostał się do tamtego miejsca. _

_– Spokojnie. Nie będę tam wchodzić bez twojego pozwolenia. _

_– Możesz tam wchodzić kiedy chcesz. To moje … elisium. Tam jestem bezpieczny. Ty też będziesz…. Czy ja się też mogę tego nauczyć? _

_– Możesz. Ale najpierw opanuj jedną rzecz, potem bierz się za następną. _

_– Czy można tak wejść wszędzie? _

_– Chyba, że ktoś nie chce, i wie jak to zablokować. _

_– To faktycznie podobne do legilimencji… tylko bardziej… hmmm… _

_- Osobiste? –_ spytałam.

- _Tak, chyba tak. Możesz się włamać niezauważona? _

_– Czasem. Do takich baranków jak te tutaj… Albo jeśli znam ścieżkę i wiem dokąd zmierzam._ - Znów dotknęłam jego czoła. Czarnooki chłopiec patrzył na mnie z fascynacją. Wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę, by dotknąć mojej twarzy. I nagle huk rozdarł niebo.

Wyskoczyłam od razu do ciała. Otworzyłam oczy. Drzwi właśnie rąbnęły z hukiem o ścianę, stał w nich oddziałowy.

– Koniec zabawy! Dyrektor idzie z wizytacją po celach. Pobudka śpiochy. – Wstałam i choć Severus patrzył na mnie, nie dał poznać po sobie, że też jest już w tej sali. Wstałam wyłączyłam muzykę i spokojnym głosem wyprowadziłam resztę z transu.

– Na dziś to już koniec. Do zobaczenia za tydzień. – przepuszczałam ich w drzwiach gdy wychodzili do cel. Strykowski uścisnął moją dłoń, dziękując za zajęcia. Gdy tylko jej dotknął usłyszałam mojej głowie –_ Dlaczego aż tydzień?_ – uśmiechnęłam się do niego uprzejmie. – Do widzenia panu.


	6. Chapter 6

Przyszedł oddać książki. Zaczytywał się ostatnio Carlosem Castanedą i jego teoriami szamanizmu. Ale najwyraźniej nie szło mu to za dobrze. Bo spędzał czas nad książkami, a nie na spaniu, a jak się nie śpi… to no cóż, nie można podróżować we śnie. Znałam oczywiście teorię podróży astralnej. Ale na to też musiałby poświecić czas i mieć trochę spokoju. Po jakimś czasie przeniosłam go do dwuosobowej celi. Żeby miał go trochę.

Mieszkał tam z przygłupem, który ćpał pół życia klej. Więc jego skille koncentracji i spostrzegawczości były praktycznie równe zeru. Miał zatem trochę czasu na to, żeby wyciszyć się od czasu do czasu. Pouczyć, poczytać. Regularnie też spotykaliśmy się pod jego drzewem i spędzaliśmy czas na wymianie informacji o naszych obu światach.

– To nawet zabawne… te wasze mundurki… są niemal zbliżonego koloru do naszych piżam w slytherinie. – powiedział pewnego dnia czyszcząc akwarium

– Niech się pan zatem cieszy, że nie jest pan na oddziale dla niebezpiecznych, bo musiałby pan nosić gryfońską piżamę. – skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

– To wasze prawo jest naprawdę dziwne. Zamiast pomagać bezdomnym wsadzacie ich do pudła, jak się włamią na jakiś ogródek, żeby się w nim przespać. A morderców wypuszczacie po 13 latach za dobre sprawowanie… przedziwny świat. Ale już rozumiem teraz czemu mój ojciec czuł się bezkarny… tu pełno takich siedzi. Poukładałbym ja im półeczki w tych ich kanciastych łbach.

– Układanie to ty zostaw mnie. Czemu nie poukładałeś przez tyle lat spraw między twoim chrześniakiem, a tym jego nemezis od siedmiu boleści?… czyżbyś się nie dogadywał? Problemy w komunikacji?

- Jeśli myślisz kobieto, że opiekowanie się dwoma durniami, którzy ciągle skaczą sobie do gardeł jest łatwe, to się grubo mylisz. Służenie przy tym Dropsowi i tej obślizgłej żmii było niczym ciasteczko robione przez Hagrida… ale tych dwóch kretynów… Harry i Draco po prostu się nienawidzili. Od pierwszego wejrzenia. A byli tak podobni. Tylko głupi Potter na dzień dobry powiedział małemu Malfoyowi, co myśli o jego zadartym nosie… no i masz. Potem już trzeba ich było pilnować. I póki nie znalazł mojej książki...wszystko było proste… na szczęście po tym jak ją dopadł w swoje awanturnickie łapska, to praktycznie zaraz wszystko się porąbało na tyle, że już nic nie mogłem zrobić. A mogliby się nawet zaprzyjaźnić… o ile łatwiejsza byłaby moja praca, gdybym tylko mógł im powiedzieć co robię… ale nawet Lou nie mógł wiedzieć...dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Nie chciałem by zginął. A Potter? Ta pustogłowa kreatura… gdyby tylko był w stanie sprostać oklumencji, mógłby się dowiedzieć prawdy, ufać mi, nie musiałbym ciągle nim pomiatać… i wiedziałby, że Drops… że on umiera. Głupi bachor.

– Mój drogi chłopcze, ten bachor ma dzisiaj dwa lata mniej niż ja. I myślę, że chętnie by cię zobaczył. Gdyby oczywiście wiedział, że żyjesz, bo podejrzewam, że ma niesamowicie wielką niezałatwioną sprawę gdzieś w sobie. I jest mu z tym naprawdę okropnie.

– Dobrze! Powinien się tak czuć. To wszystko…

- To nie jego wina. I wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze jak ja. To Albus sobie z was zakpił. Zabawił się waszym kosztem. Gdyby nie był tak chciwy i nie wsadził pierścienia na swój starczy paluch to pewnie dzisiaj śmiałby się do rozpuku z tego jak cię wykorzystał i twoja wiarę w jego imidż. W tego dobrego dyrektora który „dba". Bo przecież nie chciałby zabić ucznia. Dla niepotwierdzonego eksperymentu. Nie wiedział nawet czy to się powiedzie. Nic nie wiedział.

– Stary dureń. – przyznał szeptem Severus.

#

W tym okresie spędzaliśmy dużo czasu w jego umyśle. Rozmawiając. Wymieniając doświadczenia. Po kilku tygodniach wystarczyło nam się lekko skupić i mogliśmy rozmawiać w swoich umysłach bez kontaktu fizycznego. Dość często też spędzałam wieczory na polanie pod tym drzewem. Mogliśmy dyskutować godzinami na temat zawiłości magii i różnic między naszymi światami. Zbliżaliśmy się do siebie z każdym dniem coraz bardziej.

_- Gdzie jest Lilly? Czemu nie ma jej tutaj, skoro to twoje elisium?_ – zapytałam pewnego dnia opierając się o drzewo.

-_ Bo ona odeszła. Zajęło mi to trochę czasu i zgon po drodze. Ale w końcu do mnie dotarło, że ona wybrała kogoś innego. I gdyby żyła… niczego by to nie zmieniło. Nigdy nie była moja. _

_– Dokąd zatem teraz zmierza Mistrz Eliksirów? _

_– Chciałbym być szczęśliwy. _

_– W jakimś konkretnym miejscu? _

_– Już tam jestem. _

_– W pudle? _

_– Nie o miejsce chodzi. Tylko o osobę, która tam bywa_ – spojrzał na mnie z uwagą.

– _Więc mówisz Severusie, że zakochałeś się w pani psycholog? - zapytałam usmiechając się niewinnie. _

_– Nie kpij. Równie dobrze mógłbym zakochać się w piłce do siatkówki._ – prychnął – _Chciałbym móc powiedzieć wszystko co chcę. _

_– A nie możesz? _

_– Nie. _

_– Ktoś ci zabronił? _

_– Ja._- szepnął.

– _Głupi ten 'Ja'_. – pogładziłam go po policzku. Rąbnęło we mnie pożądanie. Ból. Tęsknota. Strach.

_– Co robisz?_ – spytał zabierając moją rękę od siebie

–_ Zakradam się głębiej w ciebie. _

_– Głębiej już się nie da. _

_– A jednak._ – dotknęłam jego policzka jeszcze raz, i pchnęłam w niego całą swoją niepewnością i strachem. Czułością i ciepłem. Pożądaniem. Zabrałam dłoń. Jego wielkie czarne oczy patrzyły na mnie. Drżącymi rękami gładził moje włosy. –_ Zaufanie nie jest złe Severusie. _

_– To czemu czuję się taki słaby? _

_– Bo za dużo energii spalasz na uciekanie przed czymś co i tak cię dogoni. Nie możesz uciec przed samym sobą. _

_– Wydajesz się być tego taka pewna. _

_– Jestem._ – spojrzałam na niego uważnie. – _I będę._


	7. Chapter 7

Był wieczór. Wracałam sobie z imprezy, kompletnie zalana. Śpiewając coś cicho pod nosem. Właśnie załączył mi się "Jaś Wędrowniczek", i zupełnie nie miałam ochoty wsiadać w autobus. Mimo zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami zimy w powietrzu, noce były wciąż ciepłe, a dziś nawet nie było wilgotno. A może to alkohol. Kumpela wróciła już godzinę temu do domu, bo w południe wybierała się do pracy. A ja miałam jeszcze tydzień urlopu i zamierzałam go spędzić tu, w Londynie.

Wieczorem grill ze znajomymi. A w środę… wesołe miasteczko. I nawet planowałam sobie obejrzeć jakieś ładne przedstawienie z moim ulubionym aktorem, który grał..właśnie Snape'a. Miał się wcielić w jakąś ponurą Szekspirowską postać. Czekałam na to wydarzenie pół roku. Szłam uśmiechając się do swoich myśli. Gdy nagle okazało się, że nie skręciłam tam gdzie trzeba i jestem na jakiejś naprawdę zapyziałej ulicy. Było ciemno, śmierdziało szczochem.

Zwolniłam kroku rozglądając się na boki. Jakaś dyskoteka ulicę dalej łupała nieprzyjemne disco. Ale tu było cicho. Przemknął obok mojej nogi rudy kocur. _Jak ja nie cierpię rudych kocurów… czarne to co innego_, pomyślałam, gdy usłyszałam ciche, melodyjne gwizdanie. Obróciłam się nieznacznie. I od razu zrobiło mi się lodowato w brzuchu. Kostki lodu w gardle. I pot spływający po plecach.

Nie bałam się. Byłam przerażona. Za mną szło dwóch gości. Jeden rytmicznie wymachiwał łańcuchem. Drugi był tym gwiżdżącym. Stąd poczułam zapach alkoholu i podłości. Pracując od kilku lat wśród szumowin po prostu ich rozpoznaję, nawet gdyby byli ubrani w najpiękniejsze ciuszki. A ci tutaj nie byli w ogóle wytwornymi...

Przyspieszyłam kroku, ale przede mną pojawiła się jakaś tłusta masa. Koleś przypominał Kingpina z komiksów o Daredevilu… _cholera, czy cały książkowy świat ukrywa się tu gdzieś w tym kraju na wyspach? Nie dziwne zatem , że tak ciągle walczą o odrębność od naszej zwykłej humanoidalnej europy_… grubas zagrodził mi drogę, cmokając obleśnie.

– Panienka się gdzieś śpieszy? Panienka zaczeka. Ja tylko chciałem posmakować…

- Ludzkiego mięsa, hyhy – usłyszałam drugi, zapity głos.

– Cicho Booz, nie strasz pani. Mięso pełne lęku, to słone mięso... - uśmiechnął się, jego zdaniem zalotnie.

_Lucjuszu, mógłbyś okazać się prawdziwy. Lucjuszu byłabym naprawdę wdzięczna gdybyś był tu blisko._ Pomyślałam, a potem zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, i którego walnąć najpierw… i uśmiechnęłam się do siebie przewrotnie. _Ale jestem durna. Za chwile zrobią ze mnie zabaweczkę dla swoich chorych narkomańskich ciał, a ja wzywam nieistniej._.- jeden właśnie zamachnął się na mnie, żeby mnie zdzielić, ale kucnęłam odruchowo i jego towarzysz dostał w mordę tym ciosem.

Zawarczał wściekły. Spróbowałam się wyrwać. Ale tłusty prosiak już zdążył mnie złapać za ramiona od tyłu. A ten wysoki, ich przywódca jak sądzę, złapał mnie za podbródek i spojrzał mi w oczy..

– Ładniutka jesteś, jak na te lata… może spodobałabyś się mojemu szefowi, ale dziś mam wolne. Pozwolił mi się zabawić na mieście. – to był ten moment, jego oddech czosnkowy, i coś przeskoczyło w mojej głowie. _Zdechnę tu ,ale nie dam się sponiewierać_. –_ Wybacz Lucjuszu, ale martwa nie ochronię dłużej twego przyjaciela._ – pomyślałam i kopnęłam z całej siły, kolanem w stojącego naprzeciw mnie napastnika, szarpnęłam głową rozbijając nos grubasowi za mną. Krzyk ich przywódcy. Booz walący mnie na odlew w twarz. Wierzgnęłam

– Pozabijam was gnoje! Zdechnijcie marnie! Zobaczycie! Śmiecie! - Próbowałam walnąć stojącego Booz'a w ryj, ale nagle gruby złapał mnie znów.

– Stawia się malutka, będzie więcej zabawy. - I polizał mnie swoim oślizgłym jęzorem po karku. Chciało mi się rzygać, a potem poczułam kolejny cios w twarz. I jeszcze jeden. Lekko mnie zamroczyło. - _Co mówił Sever? Wyłączyć umysł. Uciec do swojego elisium. Tam jesteś bezpieczna. _– jeszcze się szarpałam. Gdy poczułam kolejne uderzenie, coś ciepłego i lepkiego zalało mi prawe oko.

– Zdychajcie bydlaki! – a potem zaczęło się robić ciemno. Mokro pod plecami i zimno. Czułam jak coś rozdziera moją bluzkę _– cholera moja ulubiona, mogli grzecznie poprosić..zdjęłabym._. na wyciągnięcie ręki była polana i drzewo rosnące na niej. Pod drzewem siedzi po turecku postać w czarnej szacie. Jej długie włosy powiewają delikatnie. Nagle spojrzał na mnie przerażonymi oczami. Czarnymi jak węgle i zniknął.

_Znikną_ł.._uciekł ode mnie nawet on, bohater od siedmiu boleści_… _jezioro… Utopię się, nie będę przecież wracać_… i zanurzyłam się w zimnej wodzie tego wielkiego, zielonego jeziora. _Pięknie_. Prawie jak w Genewie, jezioro, a za nim góry. Chłód. Nagle coś mnie szarpnęło, wyciągało z wody. Jego czarne oczy nad moją twarzą... przerażone. Mówił coś, ale go nie słyszałam. Zamykałam oczy, by zasnąć.

A potem znowu szarpnięcie, i kolejne, i jeszcze jedno. I potworny ból. Czarnowłosy chłopiec rozpływał się. A potem ciemność i chłód, ale nie ten przyjemny, tylko zimno, do kości i ból i smak krwi na ustach. Ból nadgarstka. Otworzyłam to jedno nie-zapuchnięte oko i zobaczyłam stalowe oczy nad sobą. Niemal białe włosy musnęły moją twarz i poczułam słodki zapach anyżu i lukrecji. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i znowu zapadłam w ciemność.

#

Obudził mnie dźwięk mojej komórki. Dzwonił telefon. Ale nie mogłam otworzyć oczu. Dochodził jakby ze studni.-_Oddzwonię_, pomyślałam i spróbowałam się przekręcić na drugi bok. Zabolało. Przeszył mnie dreszcz. Otworzyłam oczy. Jasne barwy wkoło mnie… nie, nie jasne, srebrzyste. Łóżko lekko falowało pode mną. A jednak czułam ból. Palce lewej ręki zawinięte były w bandaż.

– Leż spokojnie. – usłyszałam od kobiety kręcącej się przy szafce.

– Gdzie ja jestem? – wycharczałam i zrozumiałam, że moja twarz musi wyglądać jak lasagne, bo każdy nawet najmniejszy gest mimiki przyprawiał mnie o potworny ból. Kobieta, wyszła. Zasnęłam znowu. Gdy otworzyłam kolejny raz oczy było trochę ciemniej, w pokoju panował półmrok, a ja poczułam znowu anyż. Spojrzałam w bok, siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko czytając coś, gazetę chyba. Nagle spojrzał na mnie i zerwał się z fotela. Zły, przestraszony.?

– Coś ty sobie myślała wchodząc w tą ulicę?!- Wrzasnął

– Cóż za nieoczekiwana troska w twoim głosie, Lucjuszu.

– Co ty tu robiłaś?

– Ja? Wracałam sobie z niezłej biby… ale co ty tam robiłeś?

– Ratowałem twoją nieodpowiedzialną dupę. – skrzywił się – Usłyszałem twoje mamrotanie w mojej głowie, a zaraz potem pojawił się tam Sev. Po prostu wrzasnął, że mam cię ratować. Bo on nie może się stamtąd wydostać. Co ty robisz tu? W Anglii?

– Wakacje mam bucu, przyjechałam spotkać przyjaciółkę i pozwiedzać. Choć przyznam, że ulicę Pokątną planowałam odnaleźć dopiero za trzy dni.

- …ale miałaś go pilnować...

- Powtórzę jeszcze raz, bo zaczynam pojmować dlaczego Sev'i o niczym ci nie mówił, ze swych szpiegowskich misji… widać… skoro nie pojmujesz aluzji… my ludzie czystej krwi miewamy urlopy. Nie chodzimy wtedy do pracy. To służy zdrowiu psychicznemu… spróbuj czasem.

– Ale...- urwał – Nic mu nie będzie?

– Nic. Jest dużym chłopcem. Poradził sobie z tym gadzim pyskiem jakim był Voldi, to i z moim zastępcą sobie poradzi. A teraz bądź tak miły i sprowadź mi medyka. Mam plany na wieczór.

- Zaprowadzę to ja cię jutro do Ollivandera. I kupimy ci różdżkę.

– Tak a potem będzie ładnie wyglądała na mojej półeczce ze skarbami… na cholerę mi różdżka? Jestem człowiekiem.

– Gówno tam człowiekiem. Sev chciał cię osobiście przyuczyć, bo zwęszył w tobie moc. Wszędzie gdzie wetknie ten swój nochal zwęszy czarodzieja.

– Taaa, jasne… gdybym była w stanie to bym się właśnie szyderczo uśmiechała. Dawaj mi dyktum… Czy co wy tutaj zboki używacie na rany. Nie mogę tak wrócić do domu, bo Asia dostanie zawału.

– Asia? – Moja przyjaciółka… boże, skup się czasem na tym co mówią inni, a nie tylko na końcu własnej brody. – parsknął. Nieoczekiwanie dla mnie - śmiechem. A potem wziął coś co stało w butelce na szafce i zaczął smarować mi tym twarz.

Jego palce były delikatne, jakby się bał, że coś zniszczy zbyt silnym naciskiem. I w tej chwili byłam mu za to potwornie wdzięczna. Przyglądałam mu się w spokoju spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.

– Na waszych terenach chyba nie robią naboru do szkół magii, odkryliśmy to parę lat temu, jak nieokiełznani czarodzieje zaczęli przyjeżdżać do naszego kraju, chyba do pracy… z zupełnym brakiem świadomości istnienia w nich magii. Jakoś się kanalizowała w uzależnienia, czy coś takiego. Dlatego zgodzili się wydać tą książkę tej Rowling, mieli nadzieję, że ci co to przeczytają, sami na to wpadną i zaczną coś tym robić, ale to działało tylko na dzieci. Starsi nie traktowali tego nigdy poważnie. I cała moc jakby przycichała w nich. Ale ty coś robiłaś już za młodu ze sobą? Prawda? Jakieś praktyki z duchami, i ziołami…

- yhym- przytaknęłam.

– Dostaniesz różdżkę wcześniej, ale obiecałem Severowi, że jesteś jego, skoro cię sam znalazł.

– este…w..sna..- zamruczałam bo właśnie smarował mi obity policzek.

– Słucham? - Spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem.

– Własna jestem. – poprawiłam się już teraz wyraźnie.

– Dobrze moja droga. Skoro tak twierdzisz… a teraz się prześpij trochę, a ja zajmę się twoją ręką i resztą siniaków.

– Mowy nie ma, że zasnę jak będziesz sobie dotykał mojego bezwładnego ciała ty stary…

- Pedale? – uśmiechnął się promiennie – Przecież wiesz to doskonale, że cię nie skrzywdzę, odkąd on wrócił, nikt inny… Śpij. - Urwał nagle, po czym pochylił się i pocałował mnie w czoło. – Śpij, zielonooka wiedźmo. – omiótł mnie zapach anyżu. Uspokoił. Zasnęłam. Czując delikatne łaskotanie w lewym nadgarstku i w palcach. Lekkie łaskotanie na szyi i dekolcie. Zasnęłam.

#

Otworzyłam oczy. Świeciło jasne słońce. Ale na moją twarz padał cień gałęzi. Usiadłam , rozejrzałam się, zobaczyłam blask światła odbijający się od łagodnych fal na jeziorze. Nagle poczułam czyjeś ramiona oplatające mnie za szyję, spodziewałam się bólu. Ale nie było bólu. Był zapach trawy i wiosny. Delikatny zapach jego olejków. Wyczuwałam jaśmin z nutką piżma i aż mi się zakręciło w głowie. Jego czarne włosy przy moim policzku. Dreszcz przebiegający od tego policzka do moich pośladków.

- _ Nic ci nie jest. Lou mówił, że zdążył zanim te bydlaki coś poważnego zrobiły. Że masz złamaną rękę. Ale musiałem cię zobaczyć. Jak się czujesz? Co mogę zrobić?_ – spojrzałam w jego czarne oczy. Głos miał rozedrgany, podniecony, przejęty

_– Już i tak uratowałeś mi życie. Dziękuję. Lucek zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko… wiesz to, prawda? Więc teraz opiekuje się mną, mimo że doskonale wie co do mnie czu…_

_- Cicho. Nie teraz. Jesteś cała i to się liczy. _

_– A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że nie tylko to? Że zapomniałeś mi powiedzieć, że chcesz mnie uczyć, że sobie mnie zaklepałeś jak jakąś zabawkę na święta! _

_– Ma Narcyzę, ma wnuki, niech się skupi na tym co ma, a nie na młodzieńczych fantazjach. Kocham go, oczywiście, jest moim przyjacielem i oddam za niego życie, jeśli będzie trzeba, ale nie pragnę się przy nim budzić, ani czuć anyżu przez cały cholerny dzień! To jest mój świat teraz. Potem mogę wrócić i nawet uczyć spowrotem te przeklęte bachory w szkole, jeśli będą mnie tam jeszcze chcieli. A jak nie, to zostanę prawnikiem w tym waszym pokręconym świecie, albo farmaceutą, i będę robił prawdziwie leczące syropy, a nie tylko niwelujące objawy… Nie każ mi być z kimś, kogo nie kocham w taki sposób, tylko dlatego, że ci go żal. Ja…_ - urwał, odwrócił się.

_– Okej_ – szepnęłam – _Okej. Już dobrze. Przepraszam. Nie wiem, tylko co tu robię. Dlaczego wracam pod to drzewo? _

_– Bo to moje drzewo. Tu poznałem Lilly. A twoje rośnie przed twoim starym blokiem gdzie mieszkałaś… prawda? Twoja śliwka z małymi żółtymi owocami na niej w lecie. Tam wchodziłaś na jej najwyższą dostępną gałąź, i gapiłaś się w niebo, kiedy twoi kumple parę gałęzi niżej, pruli tymi śliwkami w upośledzoną staruszkę na dole. _

_– To jest twoje elisium. _

_– Tak –_ szepnął. -_ Ale wpuściłem cię do niego już dawno. _

_– Dlaczego? _

_– Może na wypadek takich sytuacji jak ta wczorajsza… _

_- Może? _

_– A może nie… _

_- Severusie? _

_– Cicho… śpij moja zielonooka wiedźmo._

_#_

Obudziłam się kolejny raz. Był nadal dzień. Poruszyłam delikatnie lewą dłonią, by sprawdzić czy mogę nią ruszać, bo inne kawałki mojego ciała już mnie nie bolały. Poczułam coś ciepłego pod palcami. Dłoń. Odwróciłam głowę w lewą stronę i zobaczyłam srebrzyste włosy obok swojej twarzy. Ale nie czułam teraz anyżu. Czyżby smarował się nim tylko na pokaz?

Podniosłam głowę, to był on. Lucjusz. W jedwabnym szlafroku zarzuconym niedbale na plecy. Spał rozłożony na brzuchu. Spokojnie oddychał. Jego prawa noga zgięta w kolanie wystawała spod szlafroczka. Musiał siedzieć przy mnie i zasnął. Gdy tak spał, uśmiechał się łagodnie. Jego zwykle napięte rysy, były teraz rozluźnione. A złośliwy wyraz twarzy zniknął zastąpiony niemal niewinnością._ Piękny jesteś mężczyzno._ - pomyślałam i przyglądałam mu się przez chwilę. Spodziewałam się jakiś koszmarów, braku spokoju, jednak on był bezpieczny. Musiałam to sobie uprzytomnić. Bo mimo, że cały Potterowy szał w naszym świecie zakończył się niedawno, to tu minęło przecież prawie 15 lat. Co się do tego czasu działo z tym człowiekiem? Co się wydarzyło w reszcie świata? Gdzie mieszka jego syn? Gdzie do cholery jest Narcyza? Nie widziałam jej przez cały czas jak tu byłam, a nie sądziłam, że nie zaciekawił by ją gość w sypialni.

Cicho wstałam z łóżka. Moje ubrania leżały na fotelu, na którym wcześniej siedział Lucjusz. Były wyprane, pachnące i …całe! – _Ale ulga!_ Bez żadnego wstydu ruszyłam w poszukiwaniu łazienki. Wydawało mi się to logiczne, ten brak wstydu. Nawet jeśli się obudzi to i tak już mnie przecież widział rozebraną, gdy mnie ratował i leczył. Weszłam do pomieszczenia. Było równie przestronne co sypialnia. Lekko błękitna poświata pojawiła się gdy tam weszłam.

- Lumos – zażartowałam do siebie cytując fragment książki, ale ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zapaliły się światła w pomieszczeniu. Na ścianie nad olbrzymim jacuzzi widniał piękny obraz syreny, stworzony z maluteńkich potłuczonych szkiełek. Wszystko tutaj było błękitne. W różnych odcieniach. _To musi być wpływ jego żony_- pomyślałam, po czym odkręciłam wodę. Po chwili zanurzałam się już w błękitno – złote bąbelki i gorącą wodę. Moje mięśnie rozluźniały się przyjemnie. Zaczynałam czuć się tu bezpiecznie. Zanurzyłam się cała w przyjemnej toni. Gdy moja głowa znalazła się pod wodą usłyszałam śpiew. – _Co jest kurwa! _Wynurzyłam się z głową – cisza. Zanurzyłam ją niepewnie jeszcze raz – usłyszałam jakąś melodię. Kobieta śpiewała balladę. Kołysankę.

_Drogi mój, kochany, wybacz,_

_Taka jestem nieszczęśliwa_

_Pan mój piękny, srebrnowłosy,_

_Zagubił się całkiem w nocy_

_Odkąd przyjaciela stracił,_

_On w tęsknocie się zatracił_

_Wybacz synku mój kochany,_

_Ciągle chodzi niezadbany._

_Oczy ma jak dwie kałuże._

_A w swej piersi serce duże._

_Ale ono zmarło,_

_Gdy do niego już dotarło -_

_Nie ma jego oczu czarnych_

_Nie ma słów złośliwych, marnych._

_Wybacz synku ukochany_

_Nie masz ojca, nie masz mamy_

_Bowiem srebrne oczy jego_

_Nie kochają mnie – dlatego_

_Może lubi, może bywa…_

_Lecz bez iskry – jam nieżywa._

_Wybacz synku ojcu swemu,_

_Że zatracił się w cierpieniu_

_Straciłeś chrzestnego tatę_

_Dla Lou był on całym światem_

_Kochaj synku swą rodzinę,_

_Nawet wtedy gdy ja zginę_

_I tylko proszę cię, proszę ucałuj…_

_Że tak odeszłam, nigdy nie żałuj…_

_Drogi mój, kochany, wybacz,_

_Taka jestem nieszczęśliwa…_

A potem, nagle, woda zmieniła barwę na czerwoną. Wyskoczyłam z niej jak oparzona. Wpatrując się w wannę pełną krwi. – _ O kurwa! Co to za miejsce?! Fuck! Prysznic! Gdzie to do jasnej cholery jest prysznic?! –_ w panice znalazłam jakiś okaflowany punkt, który przypominał prysznic.

– Woda. – szepnęłam. Nic się nie stało. Przycisnęłam guzik na ścianie. – Woda! Accio woda! – i nagle chlusnęło. Lodowaty strumień – AAAA! – wrzasnęłam – Kurwa mać! Ciepłą chciałam! - wyskoczyłam na środek łazienki – dygocąc, wszędzie zostawiając ślady krwi, w której byłam umazana.

Nagle w drzwiach stanął blondyn. Swój srebrny szlafrok próbował naciągnąć na ramiona. Był wściekły. Przestraszony. Przez chwilę zdążyłam dojrzeć, że pod spodem jest nagi. Miał idealny brzuch, delikatny zarys mięśni. I siwe, (srebrne?) włosy wyrastające w dół od pępka.

- Coś ty zrobiła? – zaczął oglądać mnie w panice, jakbym miała mieć setki ran na ciele. Dopiero po chwili rozejrzał się i zrozumiał. Na środku pomieszczenia była kałuża wody, rozmywała moje krwiste ślady prosto spod jacuzzi. - Ta wanna jest nieczynna. – warknął i zarumienił się, okrywając się szczelnie szlafrokiem.

– Mogłeś przyczepić karteczkę z informacją!

– Nie sądziłem, że uda Ci się ją uruchomić, tylko czarodzieje mogą… - urwał. Spojrzał na mnie, na wannę, na krew. – Słyszałaś? – ale jego zrezygnowany ton jasno mówił o tym, że wie, że tak. Przytaknęłam.

– Masz tu gdzieś prysznic? Taki normalny? Z ciepłą wodą? – spytałam. Pociągnął mnie za ramię do miejsca skąd poleciała na mnie lodowata bryza przed chwilą.

– Aquamenti – szepnął. I popłynęła cudownie ciepła woda, zmywając ze mnie krew. Lucjusz wyszedł niepostrzeżenie. Nie wiem jak długo stałam pod tą wodą. W końcu skończyłam się czyścić, zawinęłam się w ręcznik i wróciłam do sypialni. Spodziewałam się krzyku, wymówek. I wyzywania mnie. Ale on siedział na łóżku blady bardziej niż zwykle. Nogi miał podwinięte pod brodą i trzymał się za nie rękami. Podeszłam do łóżka, usiadłam obok niego ze spuszczoną głową.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie, to ja przepraszam, nie powinienem zasypiać… mogło ci się coś stać. Mój dom jest pełen pułapek. Ona mogła cię skrzywdzić.

– Wanna? - spytałam z niedowierzaniem

– Nie Agnes, Narcyza.

Moja zaskoczona mina wyrwała go z przerażenia.

– Czy ona…? Co się z nią stało Lucjuszu?

– Ona się zabiła. Rzuciła na siebie Sectusem… - jego głos załamał się – tam w tej wannie. Nie zauważyłem tego… Tak bardzo byłem pochłonięty swoim bólem, po śmierci Snape'a, że nic nie miało znaczenia. Ani Draco, ani jego syn, ani Narcyza. Nic. – zacisnął pieści – Jestem potworem. Beznadziejnym potworem.

– Cicho, wcale nie. – objęłam go delikatnie – Wszystko rozumiem. Nie jesteś beznadziejny, tylko go kochałeś. - zaczynałam rozumieć tego udręczonego człowieka i przemianę która w nim zaszła przez te wszystkie lata.

– To mnie nie usprawiedliwia.

- Ależ tak, mój drogi. - Przytuliłam go mocno. Czułam jak się trzęsie. Czułam jego włosy na swojej twarzy i drobne krople spływające po moim ramieniu.

- Ten czar mógł cię trafić.- szepnął po chwili

- Ten czar ciągle tam jest. I ona też. Jest taka poświata, to ona. Nie chce się wynieść. - szeptał łamiącym się głosem.

– No, ładnie, a ty się umartwiasz i nie wyniesiesz się do innej sypialni? Oczywiście to takie rozsądne! Jeszcze gotowa jestem pomyśleć, że specjalnie tu wchodzisz, żeby pamiętać. – złapał mnie mocno za ramiona, i wpatrywał się we mnie zły.

- Nie rozumiesz?! Ja ją zabiłem. Moja nieobecność. 4 lata byłem jak cień. Jak zwłoki! – pogładziłam jego policzek i uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

– Dobrze zatem, że wróciłeś do żywych, bo bez ciebie ja byłabym jak zwłoki… nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Dziękuję ci. – zmrużył powieki.

- Możesz o tym nie mówić Sewerusowi?

– O czym? Żałobie, Narcyzie, zabójczej wannie? O twoich uczuciach? Czy o tym, że biegałeś przede mną w jedwabnym szlafroczku? – uśmiechnął się w końcu. Jego oczy zalśniły znajomą złośliwością.

– O szlafroczku możesz mu coś szepnąć…

Nastrój już po chwili zrobił się raczej radosny. Ubraliśmy się. Zeszliśmy do kuchni zjeść coś. Był jakiś pasztet, lekko słodki w smaku. Pyszny. Zajadałam się nim, jakbym w życiu nic nie jadła

– To pasztet z akromantuli . – powiedział z uśmiechem. Ale gdy zobaczył, że staram się go wypluć szybko sprostował

– Z gęsi! Żartowałem! Z gęsi! Czy jak wy na to mówicie! – i zaczął się śmiać.

– Powinieneś to częściej robić

– Dawać ci dziwne posiłki?

– Nie, śmiać się. – Jednak po tym jadłam już raczej owoce. Nie wierząc do końca w jego poczytalność kulinarną.

#

Kazałam sobie pokazać zdjęcia. Draco wyglądał na nich całkiem ponętnie, muszę przyznać. Jego jasne włosy ścięte teraz na jeża, i czarne wyraźne okulary na nosie i wyzierające zza nich oczy tak podobne do tych u jego ojca. Na kolejnym zdjęciu, ten sam Draco biegł po trawie z małą dziewczynką na ramionach, a w tle czarnowłosa kobieta kręciła młynki chłopcem o srebrnych włosach.

- Moje wnuki. A tu moja Narcyza. I jeszcze… - zaczął pokazywać kolejne stare fotografie ze szkoły. Kilku ślizgonów. I był tam też on. Siedział pod drzewem i czytał książkę. Gdy, musnęłam palcem zdjęcie, podniósł na mnie swoje czarne oczy i spojrzał z ciekawością

– Łał… wygląda prawie jak teraz, tylko bez zmarszczek i cerę ma jakąś taką…

- Zdrową? Nie palił jeszcze wtedy. – zaśmiał się blondyn obok mnie. Na kolejnym 4 maruderów. Od razu ich poznałam. Jeden w okularach, typowy bully, podrywacz już na pierwszy rzut oka. Kolejny – niezłe ciacho, rozpięta czarna koszula i włosy na nadgarstkach – _cudowne zwierzę z tego Blacka było._ – pomyślałam. Na dwóch kolejnych prawie nie zwróciłam uwagi, jeden mały z wystającymi zębiskami jaku kreta. A drugi jakiś taki nieskładny cały. Jakby ręce i nogi do siebie nie pasowały. Zamknęłam album. Na razie miałam dość. Wiedziałam co ci czterej debile robili Severowi przez kilka lat. Gdyby któryś z nich nadal żył, chciałabym im napluć w te zadowolone gęby.

– O widzę, że koleżanka też nie lubi tych szumowin. Może cię to zadowoli, że z braku kogokolwiek innego z tej bandy pod ręką, Lupin dostał ode mnie 'Avadą' w sam środek swojej włochatej dupy. – uśmiechnęłam się promiennie, ucałowałam go w policzek i pobiegłam po torebkę

– A ty gdzie? – spytał

– Do Asi. Miałam dzisiaj grilla w planach.

- A różdżka?

– Musi poczekać na mnie do środy, kochanieńki. Ale możesz iść ze mną jutro na diabelski młyn, poopowiadasz mi jeszcze trochę.

– Czy ty myślisz, że ja nie mam życia osobistego? Nie mogę… Nie… A zresztą. Co mi tam. Jutro zatem. Wpadnę po ciebie z rana po 11.

– Ślicznie. Weź ze sobą coś na kaca

– Co? – zdziwił się

– No wiesz, grill ze znajomymi. A ja planuję się dziś zalać w trupa. Jestem wiedźmą. Zabłądziłam do czarodziejskiej ulicy tornmentu. Uratował mnie śliczny srebrnowłosy mężczyzna. Wykąpałam się we krwi jego żony… taaak. Stanowczo potrzebuję dziś alkoholu. I to nie byle gówna, a wódki. Aż do wyrzygu. I tylko jeszcze czekaj… - odwróciłam się szybko i pstryknęłam mu zdjęcie.

– Co do Merl… - syknął

- Przecież nie powiem tego wszystkiego Asi! A muszę mieć powód, czemu wracam prawie po całej dobie nieobecności z imprezy. A nie ma lepszej wymówki , niż przystojny starszy pan. – uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. Objął mnie ramieniem i pocałował delikatnie w czoło. A potem poczułam mocne szarpnięcie, zawrót głowy i ciemność. W następnej chwili stałam przed domem Asi, a po Lucjuszu nie było śladu.


	8. Chapter 8

Jak obiecał, tak się zjawił. Punktualnie. Czekał na mnie przed domem Asi. Nie dzwonił. Nie pukał. Po prostu tam stał. W swym jedwabnym czarnym płaszczu, w spodniach na kant, wyszywanych wężami na bokach nogawek. Włosy mieniły się srebrem w świetle słońca. Promienie odbijały się od wypolerowanej głowy węża na szczycie jego laski.

- Chcesz tak iść na miasto? – prychnęłam, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

– A co jest nie tak? – zapytał szeroko otwierając oczy.

– Wiesz będziesz wyglądał trochę jak przebieraniec.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Chodź. – wciągnęłam go do domu. Włączyłam laptopa.

– Co to za urządzenie?

– Komputer. Nie mów, że jesteś aż takim ignorantem w kwestii naszej technologii. – zarumienił się lekko.

– Spoko, nadrobimy. Nie ważne w tej chwili. Mężczyźni teraz ubierają się tak. – i pokazałam mu kilka zdjęć ubrań dzisiejszych czasów.

– Chyba żartujesz sobie jeśli myślisz, że ubiorę jakąś plastikową czapkę na głowę i spodnie które będą mi się plątały w kroku! Chcesz mi wybić zęby?!

– Przyznam, że choć wizja ujrzenia ciebie w stroju rapera jest kusząca, to myślałam raczej o czymś takim… wiesz nie odbiega zbytnio od ślizgońskiego stylu.

– Hmmm, spróbujmy, - przyjrzał się zdjęciu przed sobą. Po czym machnął różdżką. Jego włosy spięte w koński ogon, na torsie czarna koszula, zwykła zapinana na guziki. Na nogach nadal buty z wężowej skóry. A na tyłku opięte czarne jeansy zwieńczone paskiem z klamrą w kształcie głowy węża. Spojrzałam na ten widok

– Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, prawda?

– A jak sądzisz? – prychnął z zadowoleniem oglądając się w lustrze. Obejrzałam sobie go dokładnie, stwierdzając, że jak na ten wiek, ma całkiem niezły tyłek.

– Idziemy? - Kiwnął głową. I poszliśmy na miasto. Przez kilka godzin szwendaliśmy się po terenie Londynu, zwiedzając co ważniejsze zabytki. Cały dzień rozmawialiśmy o różnych możliwościach, a on poopowiadał mi o tym co się aktualnie działo w świecie czarodziejów. Cały czas jednak pamiętałam wydarzenie z wczorajszego wieczora i nie mogłam zapomnieć tego wszystkiego czego się dowiedziałam o samym Lucjuszu i tego co się stało z jego rodziną. Byłam spięta.

Siedzieliśmy na diabelskim kole podziwiając widok rozpościerający się przed nami, gdy Lucjusz nie wytrzymał:

- Jak będziesz patrzyła na mnie jak na pobite lusterko to się nie dogadamy. – prychnął.- Tak. Jestem szczęśliwy, bo wiem, że on żyje. To mi wystarcza. Ale ostatnią rzeczą jakiej oczekuję od nowo poznanego człowieka jest litość w oczach. Powinnaś na mnie pluć. Jestem mordercą. Przez czubek własnego nosa umarły dwie najważniejsze osoby… Jestem szumowiną i tak powinnaś mnie traktować.

– Lucek obrażanie ciebie nic nam trojgu nie da. Jeśli mamy współpracować, a najwyraźniej tak będzie jak Sev się zjawi to…

- Dobra. Rozumiem. Nie jestem tylko pięknym pudełkiem.

– Jasne. Masz w sobie ukryte jeszcze błyskotki. A wśród nich małe diamentowe serduszko .

– Nie ma żadnego serduszka.

– Jest. Jest… tylko ten wielgachny srebrny wąż je zżarł. I czasem tylko jak beka, to uczucia wyrywają się z jego zimnego brzucha. – Lou uśmiechnął się do tego porównania.

– Dlaczego ja cię wpuściłem do mojej głowy? Musiałem być szalony.

– Wydawało ci się nadęty pacanie, że kwiknę, pisnę i schowam się pod stół. Nie spodziewałeś się, że nic nie powiem Severowi. Myślałeś, że ułatwię ci twoje nędzne życie. Nic z tego mój śliczny. Sam musisz go do siebie przekonać. To jest Snape. On stracił już tyle w życiu, że nie wiem czy on w ogóle jeszcze potrafi…

- Potrafi. Wierz mi, że tak jest. Widzisz, może ty, uparta wiedźmo utrudniając mi życie utrudniasz własne.

– Po prostu zmuszam cię do wysiłku. Pan Malfoy nie dostanie tego co chce na srebrnej tacy, tylko dlatego że pstryknął swymi zgrabnymi paluszkami.

– Przestań. Nie jestem

– Próżny? Ależ jesteś Lucjuszu. Ale nigdy nie powiedziałam, że postrzegam to jako twoją wadę.

– Dziwna jesteś. Zaczynam rozumieć Snape'a. – uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Lou objął mnie ramieniem i wpatrywaliśmy się w przepiękną panoramę Londynu, a raczej w te fragmenty, które były widoczne z diabelskiego młyna.

#

Kolejnego dnia udało mu się w końcu mnie zapędzić do sklepu z różdżkami. Sam przeskok z naszego świata do ich świata wydawał się jakby to był sen. Po prostu znaleźliśmy się na odpowiedniej ulicy. Za dnia pełno tu było ludzi ubranych jak na olbrzymim konwencie fantastyki. Mieli na sobie różne szaty w klimacie czarodziejów. Gdybym nie jeździła na takie zloty pewnie byłam bym w szoku, a tak tylko przyglądałam się z zaciekawieniem doborowi kolorów, lub różnym mieszankom stylów. Było by to niemal realne, gdyby w powietrzu nie latały sowy, czy nietoperze. Lub gdyby dzieci nie przelatywały ścigając się na miotłach obok nas gdy szliśmy.

Weszliśmy do wielkiego pomieszczenia, pełnego półek z małymi pudełeczkami. Pojawił się ponury starzec. Na widok Malfoya skrzywił się wyraźnie.

– Wiem, że nie jestem tu mile widziany, panie Ollivander, jednak chciałbym zaopatrzyć tą osobę w różdżkę. Przyjechała ze wschodu, a tam jak pan wie nie mają szkół magii.

– I to ty właśnie chcesz ją przyuczać? – siwy starzec spojrzał na niego z pogardą.

– Niee. Znalazłem naprawdę dobrego nauczyciela. Ale cóż, dziś był nieosiągalny, więc nie mógł przyjść tu z nami, by jej pomóc.

– Jeśli to kłopot, to naprawdę nie potrzebuję… - powiedziałam.

Ale Ollivander przyjrzał mi się z ciekawością. Machnął swoją różdżką, zamruczał pod nosem… - ciekawe…ciekawe… - po czym poszedł na zaplecze. Wrócił po chwili z kilkoma pudełkami. – Sprawdź tą, moja droga. – podał mi biały patyczek. Wzięłam go do ręki, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Zabrał mrucząc i notując coś. Po czym podał mi kolejny badyl, też nic. Dał mi 3-cią różdżkę, która błysnęła zielenią, ale po chwili zgasła. Starzec uśmiechnął się radośnie, klasnął w dłonie, po czym podał mi kolejne pudełeczko. – Masz. Ta będzie idealna. – Otworzyłam pudełko. W środku było coś niemal czerwonego.

Chwyciłam różdżkę i machnęłam nią lekko. Poczułam ciepło rozchodzące się od drewna. Ollivander trząsł się, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Lucjusz kipiał z wściekłości. Jego włosy były zielone.

– Ups. - Powiedziałam.

– Tak, ta jest idealna. Wiśnia, rdzeń z oka bazyliszka, 12 cali, giętka. To pani różdżka, pani…?

– Silver. Agata Silver proszę pana. – uśmiechnęłam się radośnie. W tym czasie Lucjusz wyzywając pod nosem próbował przywrócić swoją oryginalną barwę na głowę. Zapłacił i szybko wyszliśmy ze sklepu. Byłam przekonana, że żywi urazę do staruszka, że ten to jakoś zmyślnie zaplanował.

– Nie możesz go winić za to, że cię nie lubi… jakbyś mnie trzymał tyle czasu w piwnicy, to pewnie nie skończyło by się na przefarbowaniu twojej czupryny. – śmiałam się radośnie. Ale to księgarnia była dla mnie miejscem, w którym mogłabym już zostać i z niego nie wyjść. Całe rzędy z półkami pełnymi tajemnic.

– Kup mi wszystko tatusiu! –zażartowałam. Lucjusz zakrztusił się własnym językiem

– Co?!

– Żartowałam kochany. Tylko kilka… proooszęęę.

– Podstawy dostaniesz i historię, i obronę i ..coś o ziółkach… żebyś to zrozumiała w ogóle…

- I obronę przed czarną magią… i samą czarną magię.

– Nie dostaniesz niczego o czarnej magii! –ryknął

– Ale tylko podstawy… żeby wiedzieć czego nie robić. I coś o artefaktach. I bajki, proszę, bajki…. Ojej, zobacz jaki śliczny katalog kotów! Mogłabym tu zamieszkać! - Świergotałam zachwycona, nie wiedząc gdzie się zatrzymać. W końcu po długich targach, płaczu, tupaniu i mruczeniu blondyna spod nosa:

- Nie rób mi wstydu, może będziemy musieli tu jeszcze wrócić… - udało mi się wyjść z księgarni z 13 książkami. Nie mogłam się już doczekać kiedy wrócę do domu i zacznę je czytać i wypróbowywać czary, zwłaszcza te użytkowe. Zatrzymałam się przed sklepem ze zwierzętami.

– Nie moja panno. - Powiedział protekcjonalnym tonem. Zwierzęta będą później. Tak samo jak eliksiry, to domena Severusa i zabiłby mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem, jeśli odebrałbym mu przyjemność wrzeszczenia na ciebie za wysadzone kociołki.

- Opowiedz mi o Azkabanie – powiedziałam gdy szliśmy Pokątną

– Nie. I nigdy mnie o to nie proś.

– No tak… wyglądałeś wtedy jak tania dziwka? Wstydzisz się?

– Bardzo zabawne. – prychnął, po czym ze złośliwą miną dotknął mojego czoła. A ja poczułam ból. Nie fizyczny. Ból strachu. Rozpaczy, samotności. Przygnębienie, beznadzieję. Panikę, że za błędy których się dopuścił straci wszystko. Że zginie jego syn. Ból, jakby już stracił Draco. Wszystko wkoło było szare i zimne. Czułam chłód w kościach. Niemal chęć błagania o odebranie mi duszy. Władza przestawała mieć znaczenie, gdy tylko chłód oddalał się wracała tęsknota za synem. I chęć śmierci. Zupełna niemoc by odebrać sobie życie. Pustka. Na zmianę z bólem… Wciągnęłam szybko powietrze, gdy przestał dotykać mojej twarzy. Spojrzałam na niego. Patrzył na mnie z satysfakcją.

– Nigdy o to nie proś. To tylko kilka miesięcy, ale wierz mi, że to nie bolało nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak rzeczywistość, która przyszła potem. - Przez chwilę milczeliśmy.

– Nie pasuję tutaj. Z moimi małymi problemami. – powiedziałam – Z moją niewiedzą o terrorze, który tu panował. Do tego przepełnionego stratą świata. Do was. Do tego co straciłeś i do tego co zostało odebrane Severowi. Do upokorzeń, które przeżył. Nawet nie jestem w stanie pojąć ogromu tego zjawiska.

– Jesteś. Widzisz to. Dotykasz tych emocji. A jednak wciąż tu jesteś. Mając przy boku dwóch morderców. Wchodząc bez lęku w ich umysły. Świat się zmienił. Minęło 15 lat. Mamy blizny, ale większość z nich się zagoiła. Ludzie trochę od ciebie młodsi żyją normalnie. Nie mają nawet pojęcia jak wielkie było to, co ich ominęło.


	9. Chapter 9

Jak zwykle, ostatnia sobotę listopada miałam dyżur w pracy. Zostawałam w pracy do 20. Taka sobota była jedynym sposobem, żebym mogła uzupełnić wszystkie wpisy w aktach. Siedziałam więc z kumplem przez jakiś czas i popijając kawę plotkowaliśmy, bo było to coś, co robiło się najczęściej w pracy, jak nie trzeba było pracować. Że lalka ze służby zdrowia źle się pofarbowała, kolega z drugiego oddziału przytrzasnął sobie palec kratą, a tego rudego, co wczoraj miał „nockę" znowu złapali za nadmierną prędkość. To był jedyny dzień, gdy nic się nie działo. W soboty nie było widzeń, tak jak w niedziele, i nie trzeba było prowadzić żadnych zajęć. Nikogo nowego też nie przywozili. Grzeczne miśki – szły do świetlicy oglądać filmy, a reszta gniła w swoich celach, gdzie ich miejsce.

Zaczytałam się w życiorysie nowo przyjętego wczoraj cudaka, który w swej rodzinnej wiosce patroszył koty i psy. Zamknęli go, gdy oskórował córkę sołtysa. No i ostatecznie trafił do nas. Koleś trochę niepoczytalny, jak na moje, ale nie martwiłam się, bo przecież nikt nie wpuści tu kolejnej nastolatki. Więc chwilowo rokował całkiem dobrze.

Była gdzieś 17, gdy przypomniało mi się nagle, że przecież dzisiaj są andrzejki. A jeden z miśków ma imieniny. Miałam nawet dla solenizanta przygotowaną jakąś dodatkową paczkę fajek – _niech się chłopak ciesz_y. Bez zastanowienia wpadłam do świetlicy, bo mieli tam siedzieć. Wbiegłam do środka i zamurowało mnie. Dwóch gości, siedzących za jakieś dragi, trzymało za ręce leżącego Severa. On sam miał rozkwaszony nos. Krwawił z ust i wyglądał na nieprzytomnego. Jego bluza była porwana. Trzeci z bydlaków, którzy tam byli właśnie przymierzał się do kopniaka.

Bez namysłu szarpnęłam za linkę uruchamiającą brzęczyk przy moim pasie. Rozległ się dziki pisk urządzenia, które nosiłam, gdy błąkałam się wśród osadzonych. Jeden z oprawców odepchnął mnie i uciekł ze świetlicy. Drugi stał, z durną miną zastanawiając się najwyraźniej, co ma teraz zrobić. Trzeci jednak, który okazał się właśnie tym nowo przyjętym kocim rzeźnikiem, obrócił się w moją stronę. Trzymał w ręku coś co przypominało szpikulec.

Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na Sev'a – wyglądał fatalnie. Jego prawa ręka wyglądała na wywaloną z barku. Wściekłam się. Pisk urządzenia nie ustawał drażniąc moje bębenki w uszach. Rude bydle zbliżało się do mnie z ostrym narzędziem. Gamoń na podłodze puścił Sev'a, wstał i też zaczął zbliżać się w moją stronę. Wycofywałam się w kierunku drzwi, ale tak, by ich nie zablokować, gdyby nagle wpadła ekipa uderzeniowa. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę dać się ogłuszyć, bo zrobią ze mnie pasztet. Nagle rude bydle zatrzymało się, odwróciło do mnie plecami i skoczyło na Sev'a z zamiarem dziabnięcia go tym co trzymał w ręku.

W tym momencie przestałam się zastanawiać. Skoczyłam w kierunku brzydala i kopnęłam go w rękę. Metal wypadł z jego dłoni. Wrzasnął. I rzucił się na mnie. Kopnęłam podbiegającego jeszcze raz, tym razem w jajca. Zgiął się w pół. I wtedy był już mój. Następny mój cios, to kolano na jego nosie, półobrót i blokada na łokciu. Próbował się rzucać, podburzać tego drugiego

– Daj mi tylko powód do złamania ci ręki skurwysynu. – warknęłam, a na tamtego spojrzałam w taki sposób, że zwątpił, po co w ogóle żyje.

W tym momencie do świetlicy wpadli „chłopcy". Obaj przytomni panowie dostali profilaktycznie kilka razy pałami po łbach.

– Jeszcze Śleszyński, wybiegł na korytarz. – powiedziałam do kolegów. Wybiegli. I za chwilę zza drzwi usłyszałam głuche pacnięcia i słowa

– Rękę?! Na naszą Agatę podnosisz?! Nie potrzebujesz widać tej ręki gnoju! – a potem już tylko wycie było słychać. Wisiało mi to w tym momencie zupełnie. Cała moja humanitarna strona uleciała. Spojrzałam na Snape'a leżącego na podłodze. Jego śliczny kreolski nos był w opłakanym stanie. W ustach miał pełno krwi. I gdzieś jeszcze wypływała krew. Nie wiem. Miałam ją na rękach, gdy zorientowałam się, że klęczę nad poturbowanym brunetem. Otworzyłam jego usta. Oczyściłam z krwi na ile się dało, położyłam w bezpiecznej pozycji. –_ Ferula_ – usłyszałam w głowie. Poprawiłam jego bark.

– Ferula – wyszeptałam. Poczułam mrowienie w palcach.- Dissendium – _Anapneo_ – poczułam ciepło pod palcami – Anapneo – powtórzyłam. Sever kaszlnął, wypluł coś i znów odpłynął. Jakby resztki jakiejś kapsułki. Powąchałam. Poczułam gorzkie migdały – Fuck. Cyjanek. Pogotowie! Szybko! – wrzasnęłam, ale lekarz był tuż za mną. Podałam mu kapsułkę

– Cyjanek – powiedziałam krótko. Starszy gość w białym kitlu wyraźnie się przestraszył.- Szpital, tlen, płukanie żołądka! – zaordynowała doktor.

- Jadę z nim! – powiedziałam, a nikt nie śmiał się ze mną kłócić w tym momencie. _Skoro jego koci rzeźnik z Bytowa mógł go chcieć otruć, to i gdziekolwiek indziej nie będzie bezpieczny._

_#  
_

Po chwili byliśmy już w aucie jadącym do szpitala.

- Trzymaj się Sev. Proszę. Lou mnie zabije. Lou mi tego… - _LOU! –_ wrzasnęłam do własnych myśli -_ Lucjuszu Malfoy! Gdziekolwiek jesteś rusz tu swój tyłek. LOU! LUCJ.. – Co się drzesz?_ – usłyszałam senną odpowiedz w mojej głowie – _Ktoś otruł Severusa. Rusz się w trymiga z odtrutką! JUŻ!_ – nagle w karetce zrobiło się czarno. Pojawił się dym. Coś huknęło. Doktor, który kontrolował puls Severa, leżał teraz nieprzytomny na podłodze. A przede mną stał Lucjusz.

Przerażony. W samych jeansach. Boso. W ręku trzymał różdżkę, w drugiej coś co wyglądało jak kamyk. Pochylił się bez słowa i wsadził go nieprzytomnemu do ust. W ciągu paru sekund pojawił się nierówny puls. I oddech. Saturacja wróciła do normy. Odzyskiwał swój zwykły szarawy odcień skóry, i co najważniejsze przestał być siny. Wydawało się, że śpi spokojnie. Lou zajrzał w jego oczy, odpływały. Kiwnął głową zadowolony z siebie. Wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę z zielonym płynem

– To tak na potem… – spojrzał na mnie dziwnie – …na twoją twarz.

– A teraz znikaj zanim ktoś cię zobaczy. – pociemniało i już go nie było.

Podeszłam do doktorka, żeby sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest. Gdy się nad nim pochylałam, otworzył oczy

– Co się stało

– Musiałeś zemdleć, wszystko w porządku?

– T-tak. Chyba. Co z nim?

– Zaczął oddychać. – uśmiechnęłam się do lekarza i pomogłam mu usiąść na ławeczce.

#

W szpitalu Sev obudził się po kilku chwilach. Najpierw się ciskał próbując się nadal bronić. Potem zobaczył mnie.

– Już dobrze. Jesteś w szpitalu. Uspokój się. – spojrzał na mnie. Zmienił zachowanie w ciągu sekundy. Znów stał się zimnym zdystansowanym człowiekiem. Jakby to co się wydarzyło zupełnie go nie dotyczyło. Tam, na miejscu szybko nastawili mu ramię, ale nie zgodził się na gips. Powiedział, że wystarczy unieruchomić. Nastawili mu nos i zszyli wszystko, żeby nie wdało się zakażenie.

W tym czasie ja, poszłam się ogarnąć do łazienki. –_ Przeklęty Makarow, –_ pomyślałam patrząc na swoją twarz w lustrze. _– musiał mnie sięgnąć._ – od ucha do podbródka przebiegało krwawe rozcięcie. Upewniłam się, że drzwi są zamknięte. Odkorkowałam buteleczkę. Śmierdziało lekko szlamem, ale znałam ten zapach. Naniosłam niewielką ilość na ranę. Załaskotało, a ta zasklepiła się od razu. Zamknęłam fiolkę. Schowałam do bluzy _– No tak, ulubiony eliksir Malfoya. Możesz być martwy, ale rany znikają jakby ich nigdy nie było._ – Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Zmyłam resztki krwi wodą. Gdy wyszłam pielęgniarka właśnie mnie szukała chcąc założyć kilka szwów

– Wyglądało paskudnie, ale na szczęście to nie była moja krew – skłamałam płynnie. – Co z nim?

– Przeżyje. Nie wiem jakim cudem. Ma ogromne skażenie cyjanowodoru we krwi. Ale zagrożenie minęło. Chłop jest kuloodporny. Zrobimy mu jeszcze kroplówkę, i możemy go wam oddać. Wasz doktor da sobie już radę.

– Super. Dzięki. Można tam wejść? Przesłuchać?

– Pewnie. - Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła do następnej sali.

Wsunęłam się cicho do pomieszczenia w którym spał. Jego włosy w nieładzie. Nos spuchnięty. Wielkie sińce już wychodziły pod oczy. Odkorkowałam butelkę chcąc posmarować jego bliznę. Chciało mi się płakać. Wyglądał strasznie. Wyciągnęłam rękę w kierunku jego twarzy. Gdy końcówka mojego palca dotknęła, jak mogła najdelikatniej jego pękniętej wargi, przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Poczułam łaskotanie w dłoni. W tej samej chwili złapał mnie za nadgarstek unieruchamiając. W jego oczach była czujność.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to ja.

– Nie tutaj. Nie mogę stąd wyjść zdrowy – szepnął. Skinęłam głową na znak zrozumienia

– Tylko skończę z tym rozcięciem. – spojrzałam na niego smutno. Puścił moją rękę, a ja znów dotknęłam jego ust. Delikatnie roznosząc eliksir. Zadrżał. Zacisnął pięści i powieki.

- Przepraszam. To musi okropnie boleć.

- mhmmm – mruknął cicho. A jego twarz nabrała kolorów. Schowałam buteleczkę. Uznałam, że dam mu ją jak wrócimy do zakładu.

– Czy oni?

– Nie. – urwał – To rude bydle… jak ja nie znoszę rudzielców… Chcieli na początku się zabawić. Myśleli, że to będzie zabawne. – złapałam go za rękę, gdy zaciskał ją w pięść kolejny raz. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Ale wkurzyłem ich do tego stopnia, że chcieli mnie już tylko pobić. Za duże mam doświadczenie w kontaktach z kretynami. Kim bym był dzisiaj gdybym nie potrafił kogoś sprowokować i porządnie wkurzyć. Ale ten rudy śmieć wepchnął mi coś do ust. Potem odpłynąłem. Pokarzesz mi to później? – skinęłam głową

–Przykro mi. Powinieneś stąd wiać.

– Nie. Wrócę tam. Muszę to odsiedzieć. Mam powód, żeby być tam gdzie jestem.

– I pewnie nadal nie dowiem się jaki?

– yhm. – kiwnął tylko głową, patrząc się w moje oczy. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone.


	10. Chapter 10

Była połowa grudnia. Za kilka dni miały być moje urodziny. Nie bywam zwykle radosna w tym terminie, bo docierało mnie jak przyziemne jest moje życie i jak mało w nim osiągnęłam. Że poza paroma sukcesami w pracy, właściwie nic konkretnego nie zrobiłam dla świata. W tym roku postanowiłam jednak nie dołować się w domu, a wyjść na miasto z przyjaciółmi. Pobawić się. Urodziny wypadały w niedzielę, więc idealny termin na wyjście to poprzedzającą ową niedziele sobota. Poszliśmy, tańczyliśmy. Piliśmy. Dużo.

Wróciłam zmęczona rano do swojego mieszkania. Zrzuciłam z siebie buty i padłam tak jak stałam na łóżko i usnęłam snem kamiennym. Jak bardzo był kamienny okazało się dopiero jak wstałam, a było już grubo po 12. Wcześniej nic nie było w stanie mnie wyrwać z krainy snów. Gdy silna potrzeba kąpieli mieszała się z chęcią wypicia morza wody, poszłam do łazienki, by napuścić wody do wanny. Wstawiłam do zaparzenia dzbanek z herbatą. Wypiłam na biegu pół litra wody i wskoczyłam do wanny.

Cudowne bąbelki o zapachu cynamonu i goździków okalały moje ciało. Zrywały ze mnie resztki imprezowych stempli. Gdy woda zaczęła stygnąć, wyszłam z niej, niezadowolona. Ale byłam już pomarszczona jak orzeszek i dłużej nie dało się moczyć skóry, w obawie przed jej permanentnym rozpuszczeniem. Nakremowałam nogi, i weszłam do pokoju, żeby ubrać bieliznę. Zaciągałam na siebie czarny, luźny sweter, gdy poczułam anyż i lukrecje.

_Dziwne_. Pomyślałam, a potem szybko rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Nie było nikogo. Na wszelki wypadek poszłam sprawdzić drugi pokój, kuchnię i łazienkę, ale też były puste. Wzruszyłam ramionami i wróciłam do sypialni po jakieś spodnie. Gdy już je na siebie włożyłam, uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo moja spostrzegawczość jest dziś upośledzona przez kaca. Okazało się, że na moim łóżku leży paczka. W srebrnej folii kartonik przewiązany zieloną wstążką. Rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz niepewnie wkoło. Nikogo. Delikatnie potrząsnęłam pudełkiem. Cisza. Wzięłam swoją różdżkę – 'Relisio' – próbowałam uwidocznić cokolwiek się w tam ukrywało, ale nic się nie wydarzyło… powoli trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu zaczęłam ciągnąć za wstążkę. Nic nie wybuchło. Zdjęłam więc papier i powili zaczęłam otwierać pudło. W środku był zielony aksamit i koronki, na nim leżało pudełeczko. Malutkie srebrzyste, z przyczepioną do niego karteczką. Otworzyłam tą niewielką szkatułkę. W środku był komplet biżuterii. Kolczyki wraz z wisiorkiem. Oczywiście srebrne węże z zielonymi kamieniami w miejscach oczu. Na przyczepionej karteczce widniał napis, kaligrafowany ręcznym pismem:

**_Wszystkiego najlepszego – urodzona Ślizgonko._**

**_ Lucjusz_**

**_p.s. Będę o 20.00. Bądź gotowa. _**

_hmmm, gotowa?_ Przymierzyłam biżuterię. Kolczyki zadawały się wić na moich uszach, wisior gdy tylko dotknął skóry na mojej szyi zawinął się wokół niej niczym prawdziwy wąż. _Piękne_. Pomyślałam… _ale do czego gotowa?_ Pomyślałam przez chwilę, a potem niedbale wzruszyłam ramionami.

Postanowiłam posprzątać łóżko, wywalić resztę niepotrzebnego opakowania po prezencie. _Ale ten Lucek ma pomysły, żeby zapakować niewielki kartonik w takie wielkie pudło_, a potem spojrzałam na pudło jeszcze raz. Wyjęłam powoli materiał z pudełka. Zorientowałam się, że patrzę na sukienkę. Obejrzałam ją z powątpiewaniem, a potem wsadziłam na siebie. Góra była z aksamitu. Lekko wydekoltowana, dopasowana w talii, w dole przechodząca w delikatne koronki. Wszystko w różnych odcieniach butelkowej zieleni._ Łał! Lucek, jesteś niemożliwy_, pomyślałam.

Wyglądała bardzo dystyngowanie, a jednocześnie zwiewnie na mnie. Miała idealny rozmiar. Podkreślała wszystkie moje kobiece atuty. I moje oczy. Moje czarne włosy idealnie kontrastowały z tą zielenią. I pasowały do butów. Chwała bogu, miałam jakieś szpilki w domu. Gdy się sobie przyjrzałam, byłam zachwycona, kac minął bezpowrotnie. A ja poczułam się 10 lat młodziej. Uśmiechnęłam się. To będą ciekawe urodziny. Resztę dnia spędziłam oglądając seriale, ale byłam zbyt podekscytowana by jeść.

O 15 przyjechali rodzice, a z nimi ciotka i 2 kuzynów. Jedli ciasto. W prezencie dostałam książki. _Dobrze_, pomyślałam, zawsze będzie co czytać. Ale gdy o 19 jeszcze nie wychodzili, zaczynałam się denerwować. A jak nie zdążę się przebrać? O 19.30 zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. _Jasna cholera! Kogo jeszcze niesie?_ – otworzyłam drzwi z impetem przygotowana do udawania zadowolenia z odwiedzin. Ale za drzwiami stał on.

Czarny płaszcz, oczywiście guziki zastępowały mu małe wężyki. Włosy spięte klamrą, srebrny szal, jego uśmiechnięte stalowe oczy spoglądały na mnie radośnie.

- Witaj. – powiedział szeptem

– Wszystkiego najlepszego. - po czym wręczył mi tak dobrze znajome mi małe białe kwiatuszki. Jaśmin. Zaciągnęłam się świeżym, cudownym zapachem.

– Dziękuję. Skąd je wytrzasnąłeś?

– Wyczarowałem. – mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Po czym zrzucił z siebie płaszcz, podając mi go. – _typowe. –_ pomyślałam. –_ Cała ta szarmancka poza Tylko na pokaz. Nie nauczy się. –_ ale wsadziłam kwiatki do małego wazonika, chociaż wiedziałam, że za dwa dni będzie z nich jedynie śmierdząca kupka zwiędłych łodyżek.

– Chodź Lou, załapiesz się jeszcze na torcik. – uśmiechnęłam się wprowadzając go do bandy mugoli, którzy nie mieli bladego pojęcia o jego istnieniu. Spodziewałam się katastrofy, jednak poszło dość dobrze. Zjadł ciasto bez wybrzydzania. Sprzedał rodzinie bajkę o tym, jak to poznaliśmy się w pracy i zrobił ogólnie dobre wrażenie. Krewni pewnie założyli, że jest jakimś prawnikiem, a ja nie wyprowadzałam ich z błędu. _Słuchajcie moi drodzy oto najgorszy mag, łajza, jaka kiedykolwiek próbowała sprzedać swoją duszę za dobrą pozycję w społeczeństwie_. Jednak rodzina widząc, że przyszedł mężczyzna, postanowiła się dość szybko upłynnić. Gdy tylko wyszli przypomniał mi, że mieliśmy już pół godziny spóźnienia.

– Śpieszymy się gdzieś Lou?

- Nie. Będę trzymał nerwy na wodzy. To w końcu twoje, a nie moje urodziny. Uśmiechnął się słodko. Mogę jeszcze ciasta?

– Pewnie. Czuj się jak u siebie, a ja w tym czasie się przebiorę.

#

Po kilkunastu minutach byłam gotowa. Kiecka. Buty. Biżuteria. Makijaż. Włosy. Stanęłam w progu salonu

– Możemy iść. – powiedziałam opierając się o framugę. Lucjusz zamarł w pół drogi ciasta do ust.

- Wyglądasz… olśniewająco. - Szepnął i pocałował mnie w policzek.

- Ty też nie najgorzej. - dopiero teraz mu się przyjrzałam. Miał na sobie zieloną koszulę, rozpiętą do połowy klatki piersiowej. Obcisłe czarne skórzane spodnie. Buty z czarnej… _żmii? No jaja sobie robi._ Na to wszystko zarzucona czarna marynarka, haftowana w gadzie wzory. Zamiast spinek do mankietów , oczywiście srebrne wężyki. Uśmiechnęłam się do tego widoku. Podał mi płaszcz. Owinął mnie nim szczelnie. Sam się ubrał płynnym kocim ruchem. Podał mi moją różdżkę – Shall we? – i podał mi ramię. Zanim szarpnęła mnie znajoma siła teleportacji, zobaczyłam jeszcze jak w pokoju gasną światła.

Otworzyłam oczy. Było ciemno, ale dość ciepło.

- Gdzieś ty mnie wywiózł do stu piekieł? Pamiętaj, że jutro mam pracę. Nie chciałabym się obudzić na pustyni w Australii…- zdążyłam z siebie wyrzucić, ale zaraz pożałowałam tych słów. Lucjusz stał wyraźnie zmartwiony.

– Nie? A ja właśnie kupiłem bilety do opery. – powiedział. Przed nami stał wielki oświetlony gmach opery… w Sydney.

– Whow! - pisnęłam mu do ucha. Po czym rzuciłam mu się entuzjastycznie na szyję i pocałowałam w policzek. Zamurowało go.

– Teraz to już przyznam, zgłupiałem. Chcesz wracać? Bo nie wiem czy jesteś zła czy szczęśliwa.

– Jestem zachwycona! – powiedziałam i pocałowałam go jeszcze raz. – Jesteś niemożliwy.

– Spokojnie… popsujesz mi makijaż. – szepnął radośnie. Leciało moje ukochane przedstawienie, które do tej pory oglądałam we fragmentach jedynie w Internecie. Notre Damme de Paris. Najpiękniejsze 3 głosy sceniczne Paryża. Byłam jak w jakiejś czarodziejskiej bajce. _Australia na urodziny. Szok_. Powiedziałam mu o tym. W przerwie między aktami. Wydawał się zachwycony, że trafił w sam środek mojego serca.

– Do pełni szczęścia kup mi jeszcze tato koalę

- hmmm? - Zastanawiał się wyraźnie czym to 'coś' może być.

– Żartowałam. Żartowałam kochany. Co ja zrobię z misiem w domu, który wpierdziela tylko bambusa!?

– Dziwne są czasem te twoje żarty. – potem była druga część przedstawienia. I jak się okazało after-party po jego zakończeniu. Na które dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności mieliśmy zaproszenia. Mogłam w końcu osobiście poznać moich ulubionych śpiewaków. Popławić się w ich blasku. Przez chwilę pomyślałam, że mogłabym się przyzwyczaić do życia jakie prowadził ten piękny mężczyzna przy moim boku.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że mogłabyś się przywiązać do moich pieniędzy i podróży?

– Nie . Do ciebie nie ociekającego samozadowoleniem, sarkazmem i nadętością rodu Malfoyów. Jak robisz coś dla innych potrafisz się do tego przyłożyć. Nie myślałeś czasem, żeby robić dobre rzeczy? Chciałabym cię częściej takiego widzieć. Sprawiasz, że się uśmiecham. – Uśmiechnął się. Wychylił do końca szklankę z drinkiem.

– Chodź. – chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął na parkiet. Nie wiem ile czasu wirowaliśmy razem. Nie wiem gdzie nauczył się tak tańczyć. Wiedziałam, że mogłabym z nim tańczyć do białego rana. – O której chcesz być w domu księżniczko?

– Wcale, dzisiaj chcę tu tańczyć z tobą, aż padniesz

– Niedoczekanie twoje. Malfoyowie się nie męczą.

– Zobaczymy. – Zaśmiałam się kolejny raz. I zawirowałam obracana przez niego w kolejnych krokach. A potem muzyka zwolniła. Słyszałam spokojne ballady. Ciche rytmy. Odległość między nami skurczyła się drastycznie. Czułam jego dłonie na swoich plecach. Ja zaplatałam swoje na jego karku. Czułam jego gorący oddech przy swoim uchu. Zapach jego ciała doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. Nigdy nie lubiłam specjalnie anyżu, a teraz przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze. Delikatnie zdjęłam spinkę z jego włosów. Spłynęły delikatnie na jego plecy i ramiona dotykając mojej twarzy. Mogłam się w nich ukryć. Zaplatać ich srebrzyste końcówki wokół swoich palców.

Rozmawialiśmy tańcząc niemal cały czas. O jego obawach. O moich pragnieniach. O tym co jeszcze przed nami. Czego muszę się nauczyć. O tym co on musi zrobić. Przez tą jedną noc nie było niczego, co bałby się powiedzieć. Byliśmy ze sobą bezpieczni. Mówił o wszystkim co przychodziło mu do głowy. Ja robiłam to samo i kolejny raz czułam się sobą. Wiedziałam, że to jego zasługa. Wydobywał ze mnie dzikość.

#

Kiedy oboje nie byliśmy już w stanie ustać na nogach, choć upierał się, że da radę, postanowiłam że wracamy. Ubraliśmy się i opuściliśmy bar. Poszliśmy na krótki spacer.

– Zabierz mnie tutaj kiedyś jeszcze raz. Chciałabym zobaczyć to za dnia. Wiesz, te wszystkie pająki i skorpiony.

– Dobrze. Ale latem. Gotowa? – spytał. Kiwnęłam głową i wtuliłam się w niego mocno. Szarpnięcie. Mrok. Zimno. Znów szarpnięcie. Otworzyłam oczy, byliśmy w mojej sypialni. Ale Lucjusz nie wyglądał dobrze. Jego prawe ramię zwisało dziwnie. Różdżka upadła na podłogę. On zrobił się zielony na twarzy. Pojawiła się krew. I upadł. Nie zajęło mi wiele czasu zorientowanie się, że się rozszczepił. Musiał być jednak mocno zmęczony.

Chwyciłam różdżkę i wyszeptałam zaklęcie leczące. Potem poszłam do apteczki, przynosząc różne specyfiki, delikatnie zdjęłam z niego płaszcz i koszulę. Obejrzałam dokładnie, na szczęście ucierpiała tylko ręka. Nie wyglądała jakby miała odpaść, ale dobrze też - nie za bardzo. Położyłam go na łóżku i zaczęłam smarować maścią, którą zostawił mi na wszelki wypadek, jakby znów coś przydarzyło się Snape'owi. Zrobiłam mu lekką herbatę z rumianku.

Rozebrałam do końca ze spodni i butów. Obwiązałam ramię bandażem. Cieszyłam się w tym momencie jak dziecko, że mam pojęcie jak tego dokonać. Co chwila sprawdzałam czy jest lepiej. Miał wysoką gorączkę. Dałam mu tabletkę. Na początku strasznie wybrzydzał, że nie będzie jadł żadnego mugolskiego świństwa. Ale w końcu nie miał siły się kłócić i ją połknął. Po chwili zasnął. Po godzinie znów posmarowałam rany. Powoli się zasklepiały, ale wyraźnie niechętnie.

O 7 rano zadzwoniłam do szefowej, że jestem chora i mnie nie będzie. Nie powiem, że raczej się tego spodziewała, z uwagi na moje urodziny. Lucjusz spał. Więcej magicznej maści jego rana nie była w stanie pomieścić. Gorączka w końcu opadła. Posprzątałam. Naprawiłam jego rozwalone rozszczepieniem ciuszki. Wrzuciłam na siebie piżamę i położyłam się obok niego, żeby go słyszeć gdyby się obudził i czegoś potrzebował.

#

Było pewnie koło południa gdy się obudziłam. Nie wiem jak do tego doszło, ale spaliśmy wtuleni w siebie jak dwa miśki koala. Otworzyłam oczy. Spał. Jego twarz tuż przy mojej. Pogładziłam go delikatnie po włosach. Mruknął jak kot i przyciągnął mnie bliżej do siebie. Uważając by nie dotykać jego uszkodzonej ręki pozwoliłam się otulać. Czułam jego oddech na swoim uchu. Jego twarz przy moim policzku. Wrzało we mnie wszystko, co krążyło w moim organizmie. Krew. Osocze. Woda. Chciałam obudzić go pocałunkiem, ale nie śmiałam. Chciałam, żeby się leczył. Nie chciałam by się obudził i cierpiał. Zasnęłam.

Po jakimś czasie otworzyłam oczy, a on wpatrywał się we mnie

– Dziękuję. – szepnął gdy na niego spojrzałam

– Nie ma za co. Odpoczywaj teraz. – i pogładziłam go po policzku. Spróbował mnie ugryźć w palec. - Ej! Nie gryzie się zbawcy wstrętna żmijo!

– Przepraszam, głodny jestem. – Uśmiechnął się z udawaną skruchą

–Zaraz coś dostaniesz. Na ciepło. A na razie – Czekolada.- powiedziałam wychylając się przez niego w kierunku półki, na której leżały czekoladki

– Nie mam sił… potrzebuję karmienia. – zażartował. Podałam mu kawałek. Zatrzymałam się jednak na granicy jego ust. Delikatnie muskając ich powierzchnię kostką słodyczy. Zadrżał. Przymknął oczy i rozchylił wargi.

– Pogryź dokładnie. Nie chcemy żebyś się jeszcze udławił do kompletu. – powiedziałam wsuwając kawałek czekolady do jego ust i zatrzaskując zręcznym ruchem jego szczękę.

– Długo nad tym myślałeś?

– Hmmm? – Nad sposobem zaciągnięcia mnie drugi raz do łóżka? - Parsknął słysząc moje pytanie – Wiesz… wystarczyło poprosić. Nie trzeba sobie było zaraz urywać kończyn.

– Ha, ha, muszę to przemyśleć. Jako nowy sposób zdobywania. Nie masz lepszych pomysłów – Obetnij sobie nogę, przy okazji zrzucisz kilka funtów!.. Poprosić? Malfoy nigdy o nic nie prosi. – zreflektował się nagle.

- A ty?

– Co ja? – spytałam. – To nie ja się rozczłonkowałam. Nie ja umęczyłam się tańcem do tego stopnia, że nie miałam się sił deportować.

– Za ciężka jesteś. Zjadłaś za dużo ciastek na przyjęciu i źle wymierzyłem masę powrotną. – walnęłam go z pięści w tors

– Au! Bohatera bijesz? To się nie godzi! Ja cię tu z pustyni sprowadzam!Au!

– Ucałować na przeprosiny?

– Tak! Należy mi się… - pogładziłam delikatnie jego klatkę. Wypiął ją w łuk pod dotykiem mojej ręki. Pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a sutki wyraźnie stwardniały pochyliłam się nad nim powoli, przymknął oczy. Ja szybkim ruchem ucałowałam go w czoło.

– Nie chcę, żebyś za bardzo opadł z sił. Jeszcze ci się w głowie zakręci od zbyt wysokiego ciśnienia. Poczytaj sobie coś. A ja w tym czasie zrobię coś, czym mogę zapchać twój pusty brzuszek. – uśmiechnęłam się i wyszłam z sypialni. Usłyszałam jęk, jakby w poduszkę. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie pod nosem i poszłam smażyć naleśniki.

#

Po chwili pojawił się w kuchni. Stał tam, z zabandażowanym barkiem. Włosy w kompletnym nieładzie. Ślady braku świeżego golenia wychodziły na jego delikatną twarz, nadając mu wygląd neandertalczyka. W samych bokserkach. Czarnych. Obcisłych. Przełknęłam ślinę.

– Pomóc? – spytał

– Możesz zanieść herbatę, jak dasz radę. – Odwróciłam od niego siłą swój wzrok.

- Chciałem pomóc w tym… – spojrzał wymownie na patelnię. –… Cokolwiek to jest.

– Lepiej nie. Nie chcemy żebyś się jeszcze poparzył, byłoby to stanowczo zbyt wiele – odpowiedziałam przewracając smażącego się naleśnika na drugi bok.

– Myślałby kto, że się o mnie martwisz. – mruknął do mojego ucha, a ja zesztywniałam. Dreszcz przebiegł po moim kręgosłupie.

– Jak nie chcesz mieć śniadania na podłodze, to idź olśnić lusterko.

- Czego się boisz? – spytał nagle gdy jedliśmy śniadanie

– Ciebie.

– Przecież wiesz, że cię nie skrzywdzę. Uratowałem ci życie.

– To nie znaczy, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz.

– Czego się boisz? - Że wpuszczę cie zbyt blisko Lucjuszu.

– Już to zrobiłaś. – uśmiechnął się wgryzając w naleśnika, którego dopiero co zdążyłam zawinąć w rulonik. Resztki dżemu z wiśni spływały po jego brodzie. Wytarłam je palcem, po czym oblizałam.

– Być może, ale im głębiej cię wpuszczam, tym bardziej zaboli gdy znikniesz.

– Nigdy nie zniknę. – dotknął delikatnie mojej skroni – Jestem tu. – po czym złapał mnie za rękę i dotknął nią swojej skroni. –_ A ty jesteś tu_.

Pojawiła się sala, w której tańczyliśmy poprzedniego wieczora, i jego głos: _Sprawiasz, że się uśmiecham_. – Chciałam zaprotestować, że wszystko pomieszał. Że to były moje słowa. A potem usłyszałam jak ja je wypowiadam do niego. – _Sprawiasz, że wbijam się w te okropne bawełniane koszulki. I czarne jeansy. I piję ten dziwny napój. Sprite? I że wstaję rano i czekam na powód, żeby cię zobaczyć, odezwać się. _

_– Nie potrzebujesz powodu. _

_– A jednak. Nie mogę włączyć naszej „gorącej linii" z mojej strony. Tylko ty ją włączasz. Potem jest zablokowana. Mimo tego, że wpuściłem cię do moich wspomnień, do mojego umysłu, ty się zamykasz. Czego się boisz? _

_–_ _Że… że cię skrzywdzę. Że nie wiem… _

_- Nie wiesz? - spytał _

_- Kochasz Severusa. _

_– Kocham. Umrę za niego. _

_– No właśnie_ -_ powiedziałam. _

_– Ale dla ciebie chcę żyć. A to też znaczy, że _

_– Co to znaczy? Że jestem iskrą, która rozświetla na chwilę twój świat? _

_– To znaczy, że gdy ta iskra zniknie, to mój świat znów będzie ciemny. _

_– Ale będzie Severus. _

_– Tak. Ale on już i tak jest. A bez ciebie jestem niekompletny… A ty? _

_– Ja? Nie wiem. Gdyby nie to, że to wydaje się być absurdalne… jesteście jak ogień i woda. Noc i dzień. Wdech i wydech. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie świata tylko z jednym z was. Nie potrafię bez was. Boję się._

Puścił moją dłoń. Odstawił nasze kubki i talerze na stolik przy łóżku.

– Chodź tu. – Szepnął i objął mnie czule. Czułam jak całuje moje włosy. – Ja też się boję. Sev… on cię kocha. Wiem, że tak jest. Boję się, że znikniecie, jak tylko on opuści to miejsce gdzie się znajduje. Jest tam tylko dla ciebie.

– Nie to jest dokładnie to czego się obawiam, że wy znikniecie. Musicie sobie wiele rzeczy wyjaśnić. Jest między wami 40 lat wszystkiego. Od zabawy, przez przyjaźń do nienawiści. Wszystko. Musicie to ułożyć. Ale ja zawsze będę. Kocham was obu. Nie chcę bez was żyć. Nie wiem czy Sever to zrozumie. To co czuję do niego jest zupełnie niezachwiane. Ale tak samo jest z tobą. Nie chcę nikogo ranić. Wybierać. Nie chcę tego, dlatego wydaje mi się, że dopóki nic się nie stało, wszystko wydaje się bezpieczne.

– Nie, kochana, to nie jest bezpieczne. Chodzisz sobie na spacery do mózgu Severusa. Co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Jesteś tam od dawna. W jego życiu. Ja cię do swojego mózgu wpuściłem z własnej próżności, by cię zastraszyć. A ty to przetrwałaś. A w dodatku zostawiłaś kawałek siebie, swój uśmiech, który budzi mnie co rano i krzyczy – Lucjuszu, ty stary leniu, wstawaj, masz życie do przeżycia. Świat się nie skończył.

– Nie znikaj.

– Co? Nigdzie się teraz nie wybierałem.

– Nie teraz. Nie znikaj w ogóle. Zostań. – Wiesz, że mam pracę, że muszę… - urwał. – Nie zniknę.

Położyłam się. Było tego za wiele. On położył się obok mnie. Otulił mnie swoim ramieniem. Czułam jego oddech na karku.

–Jestem tu, Aga, jestem. Zawsze byłem i zawsze już będę. Jesteś…

- Zamknij się już. Zrozumiałam. – mruknęłam wtulając się w niego. Zasypiałam, odpływałam, zmęczona, ale zadowolona. Mój śliczny srebrnowłosy chłopiec zasypiał przy mnie. Byłam bezpieczna. Czułam jak jego puls zwalnia, a oddech spłyca się. Spał po chwili tuląc się do mnie jak kociak.

#

Gdy się obudziliśmy był już wieczór.

– Jeść! - zerwał się Lou z łóżka i rzucił na zimne naleśniki.

– Czekaj. Nie jedz zimnych. – spojrzał na mnie zniecierpliwiony.

– Będziesz je teraz jeszcze raz zawijać czy jak?

– Nie. – wyjęłam różdżkę i uczyniłam je smażonymi. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął pałaszować. Po połknięciu niemal trzeciego w całości, zreflektował się.

– Chszesz? Pyszchaaa.

– Nie chcę. Smacznego – uśmiechnęłam się i opadłam na poduszki. Gdy skończył jeść wrócił pod kołdrę.

– Zimno, ciemno i do domu daleko.

– Zostań.

– Muszę znikać, rano mam spotkanie z …

- Wiem. Ja muszę się zjawić w pracy.

– Nie wiem kiedy znów się spotkamy. –posmutniał nagle.

- Rozumiem. Tym bardziej zostań. – Dotknęłam jego policzka. Stałam przy bloku w którym się wychowałam. Mała brukowana uliczka była cicha i spokojna. Przy ulicy rosło stare, powykręcane drzewo. Było lato. Na drzewie wisiały małe żółte śliwki. Lou stał przy ,mnie. Chwyciłam za rękę jego personifikację w mojej głowie.

- _Tu mnie znajdziesz. Tu jest furtka do mojej głowy. Tam, na gałęzi w górze jest pudełko. W nim możesz zostawiać wiadomości, gdybyś mnie nie zastał._ - Uśmiechnął się.

– _A tam? –_ wskazał na horyzont porośnięty drzewami. – _Tam zwykle bywam, jak nie ma mnie tutaj._ - puściłam jego policzek. Znowu byliśmy moim łóżku.

#

Tego wieczora długo rozmawialiśmy. Zajadaliśmy lody. Pokazałam mu mój ulubiony film. Cieszył się jak dziecko, gdy Scar zabijał Mufasę. Upewniłam się, że jego ramię ma się dobrze, a po rozszczepieniu nie ma śladu. W tym czasie zupełnie nie mieliśmy ochoty by opuszczać łóżko, poza wyprawami do kuchni i łazienki. Leżeliśmy obok siebie tuląc się jak młode koty.

Opowiadał mi historie ze swojego życia. O tym jak Draco pierwszy raz zleciał z miotły i jak oskarżał o to biednego Zgredka. O najlepszych sposobach tresowania skrzatów domowych. Próbowałam mu perswadować, że to są też myślące i czujące stworzenia, ale najwyraźniej ta koncepcja była mu zupełnie obca. Położyłam w pewnym momencie głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Opowiedz mi bajkę na dobranoc. – powiedziałam wtulając się w niego, oplatając go ramionami. Pogładził mój policzek, czułam jak wplata swoje długie, zwinne palce w moje włosy.

– Było to nie dalej niż 120 lat temu. W czasach kiedy stary Drops był jeszcze pacholęciem, a jego przyjaciel Grinewald miał na głowie sporo włosów. Nad jeziorem nieopodal… - zaczął swoją opowieść melodyjnym, miękkim głosem prosto do mojego ucha. Słuchając jego szeptu, wdychając jego zapach, zapadałam w sen. Spałam w tym śnie w jego sypialni, na tym łóżku ze srebrzysta pościelą, otoczona jego ramionami. _Śpij kochana. Śpij. Jestem przy tobie, moja zielonooka wiedźmo._

Obudziło mnie delikatne łaskotanie w kark. Otworzyłam oczy. Ujrzałam jego idealną twarz przed sobą. Wyciągnęłam ręce by jej dotknąć. Przemknęłam palcami po jego ustach. Przygryzł lekko wargi. Uśmiechnął się.

– Znikam kochanie. Wstań za godzinę do pracy.

– Zostań. Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień Lou.

– Do zobaczenia. – szepnął i pocałował mnie delikatnie w policzek. Odpłynęłam spowrotem w senne marzenia. Świat dookoła był różowy. Godzinę później zadzwonił budzik, wrzucając mnie brutalnie w ramiona rzeczywistości. Otworzyłam oczy. Zaciągnęłam się zapachem, który został po nim w pościeli. Natrafiłam na coś miękkiego, otworzyłam oczy, przede mną na poduszce, na której wcześniej spał Lucjusz siedział pluszowy miś… koala.


	11. Chapter 11

Było już dawno po północy, gdy ostatni goście wyszli z domu. Wieczór wigilijny był udany. Jak co roku spędziłam go z rodziną. Gdzieś podczas kolacji dotarł do mnie cichy szept Severusa w głowie.

- _Wesołych Świąt. Tutaj spokojnie. Ale kogoś mi brak. Baw się dobrze._ – ciepło rozeszło się gdzieś po moim brzuchu. Ale nie miałam możliwości odpowiedzieć. W domu za dużo się działo, i nie mogłam zostawić gości, by sobie pomedytować. Wieczorem spróbowałam dostać się do głowy Severusa, ale najwyraźniej spał, bo jego umysł był zamknięty na cztery spusty.

Leżałam jeszcze przez jakiś czas wpatrując się w sufit, gdy pojęłam, że brakuje mi jeszcze jednej osoby, której nie widziałam od swoich urodzin. Skupiłam się i pofrunęłam w swoim umyśle. Po chwili znalazłam się w domu Lucjusza. Miotał się po łóżku najwyraźniej nie mogąc zasnąć. Musnęłam jego świadomość. Usiadł zdziwiony na łóżku, rozejrzał się po pokoju nie rozumiejącymi oczami. Nikogo nie dostrzegł. Dotknęłam jego dłoni gdy zaczynał wstawać z łóżka, by sprawdzić co go tak poruszyło.

–_ To ja Lou_. – powiedziałam wślizgując się do jego umysłu.

– _Agata… jak? _

_– Po cichu._ – uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie. –_ Tęskniłam. Wszystkiego najlepszego piękny ślizgonie._ – Powiedziałam i pocałowałam go delikatnie w policzek. Pachniał cynamonem. –_ Smakowicie pachniesz_.

–_ Nie mogłem się zjawić… chciałem, ale nie miałem kiedy… Wiesz, że nie potrafię na takie odległości się przemieszczać między jaźniami… Ja… _

_- Cicho już._ – odpowiedziałam –_ Dlatego tutaj jestem. Opowiesz jak ci minęła wigilia?_ – spytałam kładąc się na jego łóżku. Wzruszył ramionami i położył się obok. Jego głowa leżała na moim brzuchu. Jego dłoń gładziła moje ramię.

– _Byłem dziś u Dracona. Andromeda zrobiła pyszne ciasto… Ty wiesz, że z dyni można zrobić pierniczki? Były w kształcie węży oczywiście, nawet zachowałem jednego by ci go dać jak się spotkamy… tylko nie wiem kiedy to nastąpi. –_ posmutniał. – _Mam strasznie dużo pracy. Polujemy teraz na gościa, który od tygodnia wysadza sklepy z magicznymi zwierzętami… ucierpiało naprawdę dużo żab, kilka sów ma na prawdę paskudne poparzenia. Tylko koty zawsze jakimś cudem wychodzą z tego cało. _

_– Brakowało mi ciebie Lou. Próbowałam przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Ale nie potrafię. Chcę zasypiać w tym domu. Otulona twoim zapachem. Nie chcę wstawać rano w pustym mieszkaniu. Mimo, że ten przeklęty koala pachnie tobą nie jest w stanie ciebie zastąpić. _

_– Och, jestem tego świadom. Mnie nie da się zastąpić. My Malfoy'owie jesteśmy przecież unikatowi –_ powiedział radośnie. – _Wierz mi, że mi też sen nie przychodzi z łatwością. _

_– To może teraz czas na bajkę na dobranoc? _

_– Nie usypiaj mnie jeszcze, bo potem znikniesz. _

_– Planowałam zostać tu na noc… ale jeśli wolisz żebym wróciła do siebie_… - Chwycił moją dłoń.

–_ Zostań._ – szepnął i wtulił się we mnie. Trwaliśmy tak przez moment. Czułam jego zapach, oddech przy moim uchu. Dłonie wokół siebie. Boleśnie chciałam go pocałować, ale zamiast tego gładziłam tylko jego włosy. Mruczał cicho. Czułam jego napięcie. Drżał za każdym razem, gdy moja dłoń muskała jego kark czy ramię. – _To jak będzie z ta bajką?_ – szepnął po chwili

–_ Dawno, dawno temu, za górami, za lasami mieszkała mała dziewczynka, która często chodziła odwiedzać swoją babcię przez las. A że nosiła czerwony płaszczyk, wszyscy nazywali ją…_

#

Był Sylwester. Kręciliśmy się ze znajomymi po centrum miasta. W poszukiwaniu hałasu, rozrywki , alkoholu i kolorowych światełek nad głową. Biegałam więc o północy z butelką szampana w ręku . Obściskiwaliśmy się z przyjaciółmi, składając sobie życzenia. Po wszystkim stałam w tłumie ludzi gapiąc się na pojawiające się na niebie wzory utworzone ze sztucznych ogni. Nagle ktoś objął moje ramię, ale zanim zdążyłam się odwrócić poczułam znajomy zapach.

– Ty naprawdę nie masz życia osobistego.

– Nice to see you too. – prychnął – Chciałem… – Odwróciłam się by go pocałować w policzek

– Wszystkiego Najlepszego w nowym roku. Wiesz, Lucjuszu, spełnienia marzeń i takie tam. – Puściłam mu oko

– Takie tam? – zmarszczył czoło. Patrzyłam na niego spokojnie

– Spełnienia marzeń Aga.

– Uważaj czego sobie życzysz

– Sobie? – spojrzał uważnie w moje roześmiane oczy, po czym po chwili wziął butelkę z mojej ręki. Upił szybko kilka łyków. Prychnął gdy bąbelki z szampana próbowały wydostać się jego nosem. Zaczęłam się śmiać. – Najpierw karmisz mnie bąbelkami, a potem… Wszystkiego najlepszego.

- Wzajemnie – powiedziałam teraz szczerze, poważnie, patrząc w jego oczy. Nie mógł oderwać ode mnie wzroku. Powoli objął mnie w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie. Zaciągnął zapachem moich nowych perfum

– Pachniesz… oszałamiająco_._ – przemknął nosem od mojego ucha po szyi do drugiego ucha. Poczułam język i delikatne szczypanie. Czułam, że nogi się pode mną uginają. Zarzuciłam swój szalik na jego szyję. On przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej do siebie. Poczułam jak delikatnie muska ustami mój policzek zbliżając się do ust. Odwróciłam niecierpliwie głowę w ich stronę i delikatnie dotknęłam jego górnej wargi. Jęknął. Poczułam jak jego język oblizuje moje usta próbując się do nich wślizgnąć. Był wąski, twardy, i wilgotny. Przebiegał po linii moich warg i cofał się. A potem poczułam jak mnie otula. Jego dłonie gdzieś na mojej talii, i wędrujące po karku. Nasze usta razem. Jęknęłam. Przycisnął mnie mocniej do siebie. Wbiłam się w niego z cała swoją siłą, ustami ramionami, biodrami.

– Nierób mi tego

– yhm – mruknęłam i chwyciłam jego włosy, wgryzając się w jego usta. Wirowaliśmy tak jakiś czas, niebo nad nami skończyło dawno wybuchać. A on mnie całował, słodko, namiętnie. Moje ręce były wszędzie. Jego przyśpieszony oddech doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa.

– Muszę znikać

– Nie. Nie rób… - Ale jego już nie było –_ Argh! Lucjuszu zabiję cię!_ – krzyknęłam do niego w myśli. Nie wrócił. Przed oczami, w głowie, pojawił mi się jedynie jego uroczy uśmiech.

_– Wrócę, moja piękna. Przysięgam. –_ Włożyłam ręce do kieszeni, bo zdążyły zmarznąć. Poczułam coś. Wyjęłam to ostrożnie. Na mojej dłoni leżał niewielki wąż z piernika.


	12. Chapter 12

Były urodziny Severa. Za kilka dni miał wyjść na wolność. Wyjść i mnie uczyć. Wydawało mi się to ustalone, gdy spotykaliśmy się podczas sesji medytacji nad jeziorem w jego głowie. Nie mogłam się już doczekać. Byłby to moment, kiedy we troje możemy usiąść i pogadać. Bez oczu gapiących się na nas zza kraty. Bez barier. Bez udawania. Sev mógłby w końcu być sobą. Prawdziwym sobą, a nie kimś kto znów zmuszony jest udawać. A jednak pomimo tego, że nie zważając na odległość byłam w stanie zakraść się do elisium Lucjusza, ta sztuczka nigdy nie udała mi się z Severem poza momentami wspólnej medytacji.

- Czemu nie mogę wejść twoją głowę, jak w głowę Lucjusza?

– Bo ja się znam na oklumencji, a on na szamponach. – sarknął spod spadających na twarz włosów, gdy kończył czyścić akwarium. – To dlatego ćwiczę tą twoją transcendentalną medytację, podróże astralne i śnienie. Żeby polepszać moje obrony. Tutaj, to dobre miejsce. Mam spokój. A obowiązki są żałosne. Jednak oclumencja na moim poziomie ma swoje wady. Mój mózg jest jak najeżony pułapkami labirynt. Nie można tam wchodzić bez pozwolenia.

– A jednak czasem mnie słyszysz. Czasem mnie wpuszczasz.

– A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że mogę tego chcieć?

– Jakoś mi to umknęło.

– Chciałbym być normalny. I czasem komuś zaufać.

– Luckowi ufasz.

– Tak. Ale on nie może mnie skrzywdzić.

– A ja mogę? – zesztywniał w jednym momencie. Spojrzał mi po chwili w twarz z wyrazem złości – Nie podoba ci się to? Uważasz, że to twoja słabość? Ludzie powinni je mieć. Inaczej jesteś tylko pustą skorupą.

– Nigdy nie mów, że jestem bezuczuciowym pustakiem. – warknął – Bo… - aż się cały trząsł ze złości.

– Bo to nie prawda. Wiem to doskonale. – powiedziałam podchodząc do niego blisko. Cofnął się krok do tyłu. Znów podeszłam. Kolejny krok w tył zatrzymał go na ścianie. Zrobiłam krok do przodu. – Nie bój się ufać. Nie każdy człowiek jest twoim wrogiem. Nie wbije ci noża w plecy.

– Nie tego się boję. – szepnął przerażony. Jego źrenice były wielkie, czarne. To jest zaleta tych ciemnych oczu, trzeba podejść naprawdę blisko, by widzieć, że coś się w nich zmienia.

– A czego? – przełknął ślinę

– Że coś się tobie stanie przeze mnie.

– Nieprawda. – przełknął jeszcze raz – Czego się boisz Severusie? – drgnął lekko, gdy dotknęłam jego bluzy na klatce.

– Właśnie tego się boję, jesteś za blisko.

– Mnie się boisz? Moich okrutnych zaklęć, które mogę w ciebie rzucić? Czy może tych wszystkich wymyślnych tortur, które mogę ci zadać? Czy…

- A może tego, że będziesz tak gadać do końca mojego życia. – próbował odzyskać rezon

– Chciałbyś słyszeć mój głos do końca swojego życia? – patrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Usta przygryzał mocno. W jednym momencie pojawiła się na nich krew. Złapałam spływającą kroplę. Oblizałam palec. Mruknął cicho. – Słucham? – spytałam rzeczowo. Musnęłam jeszcze raz jego wargę. Zadrżała. Wyciągnął głowę w kierunku mojej ręki i przymknął oczy. – Na dziś to wszystko, dziękuję. – powiedziałam radośnie jakbym nadal siedziała za biurkiem, a on był w drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Po czym odwróciłam się w kierunku rzeczonego biurka, by tam właśnie usiąść.

- Właśnie tego! – krzyknął - Że będziesz się tak bawić. – dodał ledwo słyszalnym szeptem

– A co ty chcesz zmienić Severusie?

– Chcę się pozbyć tego strachu. Chcę cię wpuścić, żebyś była blisko

– Po co?

– Jak to?

– Po co chcesz mieć mnie blisko?

– Bo jak jesteś daleko to ja… przestaję mieć ochotę oddychać. – w jego oczach wzbierały łzy.

- Na szczęście decyzja o oddychaniu nie należy do ciebie.- zamknął oczy – Popatrz na mnie Sev. – Spojrzał z wyrzutem.

– Co ty mi robisz?

– Zmuszam cię do szczerości, jeśli nie będziesz mówił tego co ważne i prawdziwe, skąd u diabła, będziesz wiedział, że ktoś cię akceptuje, jeśli nie dajesz mu szansy podejść na odległość krótszą niż kij. – dotknęłam jego policzka – Bądź spokojny. Jestem tu dla ciebie. I nie zniknę. Nie zostawię cię. Jestem przy tobie. I wiesz dobrze, gdzie możesz mnie znaleźć.

– Nie rozumiesz.

– Rozumiem więcej niż ci się wydaje. – drżał cały, gdy moje dłonie dotykały jego twarzy. Wychyliłam się do przodu i zaciągnęłam jego zapachem. Krew krążyła we mnie jak szalona. Co ja wyprawiam? Jego zapach upajał mnie. Chciałam go chłonąć każdym moim zmysłem. Poczułam jego dłoń na swojej twarzy. Drżała gdy jej dotykał. Musnął moje wargi, a mój mózg krzyczał – _Zerwij z niego tą wstrętną bluzę!_

– Powinieneś już pójść. Nie powinnam… nie tutaj… - przybliżył swoje wargi do moich. Czułam jego ciepły oddech. – Proszę. – zacisnął powieki i szczęki. Stał tak nieruchomo przez chwilę. Ja nie byłam w stanie się ruszyć. Powoli, jakby sprawiało mu to ból, odsunął rękę od mojej twarzy. Zacisnął pięści. I kocim ruchem przesunął się w bok. Po chwili był już przy drzwiach

– Zginę przez ciebie. – szepnął

– Już zginąłeś. – uśmiechnęłam się figlarnie. I odeszłam w stronę biurka. Usłyszałam zamykające się za moimi plecami drzwi. Nie było go. Wyszedł. Mózg orbitował między ziemią, a niebem. To nie było właściwe miejsce. Powinnam sobie było darować. O ile łatwiej było przeniknąć Lucjusza. Jego zimne oczy ciskały pioruny na prawo i lewo, ale był jak dziecko. Wystarczyło pokazać mu zabawkę, a on już wyciągał do niej swoje chciwe rączki. Sever nauczył się, że za takie zachowanie obrywa się po tych rączkach. Dlatego prawie nigdy ich nie wyciągał.


	13. Chapter 13

Była połowa stycznia. Cieszyłam się, że w końcu wychodzi. Z tych obskurnych murów. Od tych nieokiełznanych wariatów, którzy się tu znajdowali. Od ich agresji. Wiedziałam, że znika prosto w czułe ramiona Lucjusza. Przyjaciela. byłego kochanka. Kogoś kto przestał oddychać naprawie 13 lat gdy go opłakiwał. A jednak gdy stanął w moich drzwiach, ogolony z rozwianymi włosami, uśmiechnięty, że znika, poczułam ścisk gardle. Każdy mój mięsień krzyczał – obejmij go! A potem pocałuj! Obejmij! Byłaś w jego umyśle. On był w twoim. Biegnij za nim. Nie pozwól mu odejść.

– Powodzenia. – powiedziałam głośno gdy wychodził.

– Dziękuję. I wzajemnie pani Agato. I wyszedł.

Myślałam, że wróci. Że wbiegnie tu spowrotem. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałam go, jak wchodzi swoim energicznym krokiem do mojego gabinetu i nie zważając na ludzi wkoło obejmuje mnie swoimi chudymi ramionami. Jak jego chude palce obejmują moją szyję. Jak mnie całuje. Szepcząc tym chropowatym barytonem co tylko chciał. To co tak pragnęłam usłyszeć.

A jednak nie wrócił. Nie zapukał. Nie zjawił się. Nie czekał też pod bramą, ani pod moim blokiem. Nie zauważyłam czarnego cienia przebiegającego gdzieś w autobusie. Zniknął. Pojechał gdzieś. Może do Lucjusza. Może do Bydgoszczy na Końcową 7.

#

Przez następnych kilka dni zapadałam się w medytację. Chcąc go znaleźć. Ale mimo, że pojawiało się drzewo i jezioro – jego nigdy tam nie było. Chodziłam po całym terenie Hogwartu, szukałam, wołałam. Nigdy nie spotkałam tam nikogo. Wydrapałam nawet nożem na drzewie napis – Wracaj!- ale nic to nie dało.

Wołałam też Lucjusza. Krzyczałam, wzywałam. Groziłam, błagałam. Włamywałam się nocą do jego głowy. Sypialnia w jego domu. Przeszukałam sypialnię, szafy w domu, szukałam ukrytych przejść. Zaglądałam za obrazy i lustra. Nigdzie go nie było. Nie było śladu żadnej bytności. Na moim drzewie też nic nie pojawiło się nigdy w skrytce na drzewie. Nie dostałam też żadnego listu. Zaczynałam po woli wierzyć, że nigdy nie istnieli. Że może to był sen. Jakieś złudzenie. Ale potem wracałam do swojego pokoju. I na toaletce obok lustra leżał komplet biżuterii, srebrzyste węże. A na moich półkach kilka książek o magii. I różdżka z wiśni.

Poszłam na zwolnienie. Przespałam następny tydzień. W kolejnym, symulując czkawkę – także nie pojechałam do pracy. Wstawałam rano, było to koło 15, szłam do wanny zalewałam ją niemal wrzątkiem. Zapadałam się w truskawkową pianę. Lecz po tygodniu znienawidziłam zapach truskawek. Medytacja. I znów słońce, drzewo, jezioro. Nic więcej. Puste komnaty domu Lucjusza.

Anyż? Lubię. Jaśmin? Kocham. Ale nic to nie zmieniało. Asia wiedziała, że został mi jeszcze urlop z zeszłego roku, namawiała mnie żebym przyjechała do Londynu. Ale sama myśl o wyjeździe przyprawiała mnie o ból nerek. I to taki, że każdy wdech byłby prośbą o samobójstwo. Wiedziałam, że kręciłabym się po Knocturnie, prosząc się o kolejny wpierdziel.

Tylko, że nikt by mnie tym razem nie uratował. Najwidoczniej chłopaki nie miały ochoty mnie widzieć. zajęli się sobą. Kocham ten kraj gentlemanów. Ich akcent i flegmatyczno – rozwiązły charakter. Niby oziębłość, a pod spodem wulkan perwersji. Lecz bez nich bycie tam nie miałoby sensu. A jednak zatapiałam się przed snem w mojej jaźni. Wdeptywałam do mojego elisium. Do lasu. Pełnego korzeni. Ale nigdy na ścieżce nie znalazłam żadnego niedopałka. Ani śladów obcych stóp. Mój las poza mną, nie mieścił nikogo innego.

#

_A może to moja projekcja? Stachu był tylko ogarniętym świetlicowym._ Kiedy o tym myślałam wszystko wydawało się nierealne. Nigdy przecież na jawie nie rozmawiałam z Severusem o Lucjuszu. Niczego mu nie zdradziłam. O różdżce w moim domu, o książkach, które tam leżały. Miałam jedynie jedno zdjęcie, które zrobiłam Lucjuszowi w Anglii. A zdjęcie Stacha tylko takie jak w aktach. Zaczęłam więc wierzyć, że to wszystko był wymysł mojej wyobraźni. Miałam po nim notatki o olejkach. Przepisy znałam już na pamięć, niektórych używałam jako perfum gdy chciałam kogoś powalić na kolana.

Skomponował zapachy na każdą okazję. Na pory dnia, i nastroje. Notatki o przyprawach. O komponowaniu zapachów. I jakieś informacje o chemii organicznej, jak zrobić wódkę z pasty do zębów. Nic czego bywalcy tego przybytku jakim był zakład karny, wcześniej by nie wymyślili. Zapomniałam jaki był odgłos rytmu jego kroków, gdy szedł korytarzem.

Po miesiącu wróciłam do siebie. Do zimnego wglądu w dane, braku empatii. Wymagałam od moich podopiecznych. Wymagałam dyscypliny. Myślenia. Wymagania. Wymagania. Wymagania przede wszystkim. Sen nie istniał. Praca. Dom. Obiad. Sen. Kawa. Więcej kawy. A potem już tylko mordowanie zombie'aków w Diablo. Prosto z sieci pod prysznic. I do pracy. Z pracy do zombie'ch. Zabijać. Nie myśleć. Zabijać. Zasypiałam nieprzytomna, śpiąc po 3 godziny na dobę, albo z książką w ręku.

Cały świat wydał mi się bzdurą. Nie byłam tam gdzie powinnam. Teraz to poczucie wyalienowania, które towarzyszyło mi całe moje dorosłe życie urosło w siłę. Kompletny brak celu. Z nienawiścią spoglądałam na moją różdżkę. _Jak mogłaś być tak głupia by uwierzyć w te manipulacje?_ Brak celu w życiu. Kompletny. Z pracą, jako jedynym uziemieniem. Wstawać co dzień do pracy, by pomagać wariatom. _Pojechać zobaczyć tygrysy w Himalajach. A potem? Tylko kochać…_ ale to wydawało się tak odległe, jak sen.

Już nie kochałam. Tęskniłam. Za obrazem. Za wspomnieniem. Za tworem wyobraźni. On zniknął. Umarł. Severus Snape 1960- 1998. Gdyby żył… kiedykolwiek, umarłby jak miałam 19 lat. A Lucjusz Malfoy? Nigdy nie rozmawiałby z jakąś mugolką jak równy z równym. Byli wymysłem jakiejś Brytyjki. On, jego wrogowie. Przyjaciele. A ja gdzieś po drodze zapomniałam co jest realne.


	14. Chapter 14

Zaczynało się lato. Miałam wolny weekend. Pojechałam do rodziców. Wzięłam na spacer psa i poszłam z nim do lasu. Chciałam zmęczyć jego i siebie. Psu potrzebna była dieta, mi z kolei trochę ruchu, z dala od klawiszy komputera. Po kilku godzinach śmigania po ścieżkach w lesie usiadłam na znajomych mi korzeniach. To taki plac gdzie siadywaliśmy w podstawówce, po zajęciach. Miejsce gdzie latem zbierają się 6-to klasiści pijąc pierwsze piwa.

Rosnące tam sosny zakorzeniły się jakby w powietrzu. Ich grube korzenie jedynie lekko dotykają ziemi. Cały zestaw poplątanych wnętrzności znajduje się na powierzchni. A nad tą plątaniną korzeni wiszą jakby w powietrzu 3 sosny. Zawsze lubiłam to miejsce. Jest spokojne. Stabilne. A jednak daje świadectwo nieprzewidywalności natury. Usiedliśmy z Chomikiem (psem) w cieniu drzewa. On ział, zmęczony przebieżką po lesie. Ja obserwowałam młodych rowerzystów uczących się stawać dęba na przednim kole. Ogarnął mnie spokój.

- Piękne miejsce. – usłyszałam wytęskniony baryton i poczułam zapach jaśminu z piżmem. Wszystkie włosy zjeżyły mi się na ciele. Zacisnęłam pięści i oczy, ale zapach nie zniknął

–Nie, nie znowu. Nie cierpię mojego mózgu, za takie sytuacje. Naprawdę muszę sobie zafundować psychotropy. – szepnęłam do siebie

– A nie lepiej moja droga bilet do Anglii? – zimny rzeczowy głos zbombardował moje zmysły. Anyż mieszał się z jaśminem. Chomik biegł gdzieś machając radośnie ogonem. Obróciłam się w kierunku psa, żeby sprawdzić gdzie tak biegnie. Za moimi plecami na sąsiednich konarach korzeni siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Blond włosy pierwszego, związane czarną kokardą opadały mu na zieloną marynarkę. Na nogach miał buty z krokodylej skóry i czarne jeansy. Spoglądał na mnie rozbawiony. Drugi patrzył niepewnie, czarne włosy okalające jego twarz powiewały na wietrze. Zmarszczki pojawiły się na jego czole. Miał na sobie czarny sweter z kapturem, czarne jeansy i kowbojki. Lekko przygryzał wargi patrząc na mnie.

- Postradałaś zmysły panno Silver! – powiedziałam do siebie. Podniosłam pięść do warg. Ugryzłam z całych sił zamykając oczy. Chcąc by ta halucynacja zniknęła i przestała mnie ranić. Poczułam krew w kącikach ust. Otworzyłam oczy. Wybryki mojej wyobraźni nadal tam siedziały. Zerwałam się na równe nogi.

–Ja ci kurwa dam bilet do Anglii bydlaku! – wrzasnęłam. Blondyn zaczął się śmiać. Uderzyłam go w twarz. Na bruneta spojrzałam z bólem. Odeszłam ścieżką w górę, z powrotem do lasu. Przeszłam parę kroków. Nie obracając się zawołałam Chomika. Zatrzymałam się pod drzewem i zaczęłam się trząść. Z bólu i z tęsknoty. Łzy spływały mi po policzkach, chciałam pobiec. Przytulić ich obu, Ale nie byłam w stanie. Wiedziałam, że mój mózg robi mi kolejny dowcip.

Próbowałam złapać oddech.

- _Nie ma ich tu, nie ma, nie istniej__ą__. Zwariowa__ł__a__ś__. Nie istniej__ą__. Nie kocham. Nie t__ę__skni__ę__. Nie potrzebuj__ę__. Nie ma ich tutaj. Nigdy nie by__ł__o…__ -_ powtarzałam sobie jak litanię. I nagle dotarł do mnie znów jaśmin. Poczułam ramiona wokół siebie. Próbowałam kopać, bić, gryźć. Lecz szczupłe dłonie trzymały mnie mocno.

– Jestem tu. Jestem. Już jestem. Przepraszam. Nie mogłem cię znaleźć. Przepraszam. Wybacz, proszę. Błagam spójrz na mnie. Błagam. Agata. Proszę. Jestem tu. Obiecuję. Proszę…

- Oj, skomlisz Sever, to do ciebie nie podobne. – poczułam zimną dłoń na swoim podbródku, unosiła go delikatnie, lecz stanowczo do góry – Otwórz oczy dziewczyno. – zimny ton mnie otrzeźwił. Otworzyłam. Przede mną zlewały się źrenice: stalowo-szare, jasne oczy i czarne. Czarne przygaszone, smutne, pełne łez. Srebrne pełne iskier radości. Jeden się uśmiechał. Drugi był poważny. I nagle poczułam oba usta na swoich policzkach. Zimne usta. Gorące usta. Zamknęłam oczy. Osunęłam się. czułam jak kora drapie mi plecy gdy upadam.

#

Dreszcz. Obudził mnie dreszcz. Ciarki migające po moim ciele. Jakiś chłód przemierzający po mojej skórze. I gorący oddech przy uchu. A potem usłyszałam ten baryton

– Obudź się. Proszę. Przysięgam. Wróciłem. Nie zniknę. Obudź się. Błagam. Agata.

– O, księżniczka się budzi.– znów szyderczy ton. Otworzyłam oczy. Czułam jaśmin wokoło. Siedziałam. Czarne kosmyki opadały mi na czoło. Bynajmniej nie moje.

– Chomik. – szepnęłam

– Jest tutaj. – wskazał blondyn wpatrując się we mnie uważnie, głaszcząc w tym czasie psa, który usiadł przy nim – Nie będziesz już mdlała? Wiem, że jesteśmy tak zajebiści, że panie upadają, ale żeby zaraz pokładać się pod drzewem…

- A żeby cię szlag Lucjuszu. – powiedział głos nad moją głową.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie sen?– szepnęłam

– We śnie nie zrobiłbym tego. – powiedział Lucjusz i pocałował bruneta klęczącego nade mną.

– Zrobiłbyś stary zboku. Niczego mi nie udowodniłeś. - a potem poczułam wargi na swoich ustach.

– Ale ja bym się nie poważył we śnie. – to był Sever. Mój wytęskniony… a może nie… usiadłam. Spojrzałam na nich. Rozluźnili się. Uśmiechnęli się łagodnie. Podniosłam się powoli, odzyskując rezon. Po czym trzasnęłam Lucjusza w pysk z całą siłą jaką w sobie znalazłam. Otworzył usta, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, odwróciłam się do wyraźnie ubawionego tym Severusa.

– 2:0 dla Agaty. - uśmiechnął się. Ja uśmiechnęłam się również i uderzyłam go z całej siły pięścią w nos.

– Bydlaku! Czy ty masz pojęcie co ja czułam?! Jak się bałam! Że coś wam się stało!– kolejny cios w klatkę

– Jak mogłeś zniknąć?! – cios – Jak mogłeś? – zamierzałam się do kolejnego ciosu, gdy złapał mnie za nadgarstki. Szarpałam się, chcąc go bić. Ale on trzymał mnie mocno. W końcu przyciągnął do siebie i objął. Byłam unieruchomiona, choć nadal wierzgałam próbując go uderzyć

– Ciii.

– Nie uciszaj mnie wstrętny ślizgonie! Bydlaki! Jak mogliście… niee, po Lucku to się tego spodziewałam.– blondyn skrzywił się jakby dostał kolejny raz w twarz – Ale ty? Jak? Dlaczego? Kurwa!

– Cicho, jestem przecież. Obiecuję, że już nie zniknę. Nigdy. Ci…

- Oj zamknij się! Żadne cicho! Wyjaśnij. Nie! Nie! – i znowu zaczęłam go bić.

– Proszę. – chwycił mnie mocno, a potem pocałował.

#

Czułam jego obezwładniający zapach, smak mięty i cytryny na wargach. I sól. _Sól__?_ Zorientowałam się, że płaczę. A on scałowywał moje łzy z twarzy.

– Przepraszam. Musieliśmy znaleźć Strykowskiego. Upewnić się, co się z nim stało. Jak ta cała sytuacja w ogóle mogła być możliwa. Czy jak wrócę do mojego świata, to nic się złego nie wydarzy. Nie mogliśmy cię narażać. Nie było dnia, żebym nie chciał cię zobaczyć. – szeptał do mojego ucha

– I nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć? Wyjaśnić?- odwróciłam się do Lucjusza

– To twoja robota! Ty to zaplanowałeś!

– Nie. To ja.– powiedział Sev bardzo poważnie. Lucjusz stał smutny za nim.

– Musieliśmy być wszystkiego pewni. O tobie , w naszym świecie wiedziała tylko moja służąca i ja. Gdyby ci wszystko wyjaśnił pytałabyś, szukała. A tak dałaś nam czas wszystko przygotować. Prawdziwy Strykowski żyje. Zagubił się jak trafił do Hogwartu. Myślał, że zwariował. Wkoło trwała wojna. Biegały trolle. Latały potwory. Trzeba się nim było zająć. Wyleczyć. Nie mogliśmy go zostawić w takim stanie. Przepraszam, że cię zostawiliśmy bez wyjaśnień.- Lucjusz podszedł do nas, wtulił się w naszą dwójkę. Anyż mieszał się z jaśminem.

– Już jesteśmy. Jesteś bezpieczna. Jesteśmy. – jego oddech przy moim uchu wywołał falę podniecenia, za którą tęskniłam. Spojrzałam w te zimne stalowe oczy, były smutne. Podkrążone. Wpatrywał się we mnie z uwagą. Pogładziłam go po policzku. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Wciągnęłam jego oddech w siebie i pocałowałam. _T__ę__skni__ł__em__._ Usłyszałam głos blondyna w swojej głowie. Czułam pod palcami jego blond włosy. I nie mogłam przestać go całować. Poczułam na karku usta Severusa. Ostatnim tchnieniem rozsądku szepnęłam

– Deportujmy się stąd. – Poczułam szarpnięcie, zakręciło mi się w głowie. Zapanowała ciemność. Powiew chłodnego powietrza. Otworzyłam oczy. Ta sama znajoma sypialnia, w której kiedyś leczyłam rany. Srebrzyste draperie. Olbrzymie łóżko z ramą w kształcie wijących się węży. Chomik biegał i obwąchiwał teren, zdziwiony, gdzie się w ogóle znalazł. Moje ręce jednak błądziły po zielonej marynarce, zmierzając do zdjęcia jej. Czułam, że ktoś rozpina mi bluzę i zdejmuje ją ze mnie. Lucjusz wyciągnął ręce, by zdjąć czarny sweter z Severusa.

#

A potem już nie wiedziałam gdzie kończy się Lou, a zaczyna Sev, gdzie jestem ja. 2 pary rąk na moim ciele. Usta silne zdecydowane, i delikatne. Czułe gesty i drapanie. Gdy zaczynali się całować we dwóch byli jak yin–yang. Czarne włosy plątały się ze srebrzystymi. Opadały na moją twa warz, na ciało. Czułam ich języki sunące po moich piersiach, lekkie szczypanie sutków. Ręka na mojej łydce, na udzie, między nogami. Oddech na karku. Język pieszczący moje uda. Język w gardle. Poczułam palce na mojej łechtaczce. Delikatne muśnięcia wywoływały dreszcz. Drażnił się ze mną pieszcząc, a po chwili przerywając, by znów całować uda. Wyprężałam swoje ciało chcąc się na niego nabić. Poczuć w końcu to na co tak długo czekałam. Blond głowa między moimi udami, znów język wirujący, usta ssące. W między czasie mój język krążący po brzuchu Sever'a, delikatne pieszczoty jąder i lizanie główki sprawiały, że wyginał się w łuk.

A potem zmiana. Całujące mnie jego usta, ciężar jego ciała i palce wchodzące delikatnym ruchem w głąb mnie. Jego ciało wygięte w łuk gdy Lou całował jego plecy. Widziałam blond włosy gdzieś za brunetem. A potem poczułam jak zanurza się we mnie. Wypełniła mnie fala gorąca. Szeptał mi do ucha jakieś słowa. Rytmiczne powolne ruchy. Wchodził i wychodził. Zatrzymał się na granicy, chciałam więcej. Znieruchomiał. Po chwili jęknął, poczułam silne pchnięcie. Za jego plecami był Lou, który właśnie zanurzył się w Sev'a, a ten we mnie z całym impetem Lucjusza. Sev na moment był niczym jedwabisty materiał między mną a Lucjuszem.

Poddawał się zupełnie jego rytmowi i w tym samym rytmie wdzierał się we mnie. Zatrzymałam scenę. Przewróciłam ich. Teraz to Lou leżał na plecach. A ja siedziałam na nim. Czułam go każdym calem swojej skóry. A potem Sev powoli zaczął wsuwać sie we mnie od tyłu. Krzyknęłam czując ich obu naraz. Idealne zgranie ciał. Mój mózg eksplodował. Wszystkie mięśnie mi drżały. Byliśmy jednością. Dziwną plątaniną włosów i ciał. Tu było moje miejsce. Zasnęliśmy spleceni ze sobą jak węże.

#

Obudziłam się czując spokój. Wiedziałam, że nie muszę się martwić o nic. Wybierać, miotać się. Byli tu obaj. Moje dwa cudowne węże spały zaplecione wraz ze mną. Tych dwóch mężczyzn było moim domem. Nie potrafiłam tego wyjaśnić. Ale nie obawiałam się niczego. Wiedziałam, że od tej pory jesteśmy jednością. Poruszyłam się lekko. Obaj podnieśli swoje głowy patrząc na mnie, stalowe oczy błyszczały, czarne – wielkie, piękne źrenice właśnie zaczęły się rozszerzać.

Poczułam, że wzbiera w nim ochota by kolejny raz zanurzyć się we mnie.

– To wy dzieci się tu pobawcie, i pozwólcie zrobić śniadanie staremu Malfoyowi. – uśmiechnął się promiennie wstając. W ostatniej chwili chwyciłam go za włosy i przyciągnęłam do siebie

– Nigdzie cię nie puszczę, zostajesz. Te kilka minut bez jedzenia cię nie zabije. – po czym pokierowałam jego głowę tak , by pocałował Severusa. A potem cała zabawa zaczęła się od nowa. Taniec naszych ciał, rąk i ust. Tym razem szybki, bez zbędnego drażnienia. Obezwładniająca potrzeba bycia jedną osobą. Teraz. Natychmiast. Pomruki Lucjusza i jęk Severusa doprowadzały mnie do szału. Sprawiały, że gryzłam i drapałam.

Po wszystkim opadłam na poduszki śmiejąc się radośnie.

– Zabijecie mnie. Jestem na to za stary. – powiedział radośnie Lou

– Histeryzujesz, ja jestem niewiele młodszy od ciebie.

– Ale przegapiłeś prawie 11 lat życia, ja się w tym czasie starzałem. Zobacz!– wskazał teatralnym gestem na włosy – Już widać siwe miejscami, i potargaliście mnie, bestie.

– Och, pan w-co-mam-się-dziś-uczesać potargał swój piękny łeb! Dramat! Wezwijcie aurorów na pomoc! – wszyscy troje wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

- Jeść!– zakrzyknęłam

– O tak! Severusie? Przyrządzisz nam coś pysznego?

– Mogę was potruć, skoro tak bardzo tego pragniecie…- sarknął na nas obracając się na brzuch i chowając głowę w poduszki.

Ostatecznie został wezwany skrzat z posiłkiem. Przyniósł śniadanie… a może był to już obiad. Podeszłam do radia, włączając je.

-Hmmm, mugolskie sprzęty? Nie podejrzewałabym cię stary snobie, że przekonasz się do ludzkich wynalazków.

– Ten jest naprawdę radosny. Problem był tylko z zasilaniem, na początku, ale ostatecznie poradziłem sobie z tą niedogodnością.

– Z drobną pomocą Twojego Mistrza Eliksirów. – dodał brunet pod nosem.

– Jesteś nieoceniony Severusie.

– Nigdy nie myślałem że to sobie uświadomisz Malfoy. Czyżbym zasłużył sobie na srebrnego węża w klapie?

– A może po prostu w dupie?

– Co mi zrobisz jak mnie złapiesz?– spytał śmiejąc się brunet

– Obleje sokiem z klonu każdy centymetr twojego ciała, a potem… - Lou zrobił rozmarzoną minę, oblizał wargi, spojrzał dziko w czarne oczy – …obsypię cię różowymi piórkami, żebyś wyglądał jak flaming. Z tym nosem nawet mógłbyś nie wyróżniać się ze stada tego ptactwa

– Ty podła, zimnokrwista kanalio!– usłyszałam śmiech Lou. Poleciała poduszka. Potem kolejna. Ale ja już tańczyłam w rytm kawałka lecącego właśnie w radiu. Moje włosy migotały tęczowym blaskiem.

„ I could be brown, I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful, I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Gotta be green, gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more…"


	15. Chapter 15

- Jak to się stało, że w końcu zrozumiałeś? – spytałam siedzącego przy mnie bruneta opierając swoje nogi na jego kolanach

– Lucjusz był zawsze dla mnie jak otwarta księga. Wydawało mu się, że jest inaczej, a ja nie wyprowadzałem go z błędu. Dzięki temu wiedziałem kiedy kłamie. No nawet nie próbował…

- Przejdź do rzeczy.

– Zasnął pewnego dnia.

– Wślizgnąłeś się do jego świadomości?

– Tak. Znalazłem tam Draco. Miłość do niego tak bezgraniczną. Strach. Rozpacz. Mnie samego. Narcyzę. Pustkę, której nic nie wypełniło przez wiele lat. Zrozumiałem wtedy, że to czym była dla mnie Lilly, tym ja byłem dla niego. Tylko nie miał w sobie tyle sił co ja, żeby walczyć dalej. Że jest tylko zagubionym chłopcem, który podjął fatalne w skutkach decyzje w swoim życiu. Który nie chce udawać, a jednak wciąż gra, bo wydaje mu się to łatwiejsze. A potem znalazłem ciebie. Jak cię uratował przed tymi trzema zbirami. Jak delikatnie się tobą opiekował, wiedział, że jesteś dla mnie cenna.

– Cenna?

– Wiesz o czym mówię. On to wtedy wyczuł, na tym widzeniu. Domyślił się, że tylko dla ciebie tam zostałem. Opiekował się tobą, choć go o to nie prosiłem. Widziałem strach, że Narcy mogła cię skrzywdzić. I troskę. Czułem, że cię pożąda. Już wtedy, ale nie dawał po sobie nic poznać. Potem zjawił się w karetce. Zjawił się tam dla ciebie. Oczywiście chciał ratować mnie, ale to ciebie usłyszał. Dla ciebie mnie uratował. To mnie poruszyło.

Potem były twoje urodziny. Widziałem jak nie możesz mu się oprzeć, jak on walczył ze sobą. Jak bardzo chciał być przy tobie, ale nie chciał mnie zranić. Jak cały jego świat, spokój który wypracował, rozrywa się na kawałki. Na pół. Między mną, a tobą. Uciekł, bo nie potrafił już dłużej powstrzymać się, by być z dala od ciebie. Potem ty się zjawiłaś w święta w jego głowie. Kolejna jego walka. I Sylwester. Od tego czasu, od tego pocałunku nie potrafił już myśleć o nikim innym.

A jednak wycofał się. Na urodziny podarował mi twój miniaturowy portret, wisiorek na szyję bym mógł mieć cię przy sobie. Opisał cały twój świat. Twoje elisium. Bym mógł cię znaleźć jeśli będę tego chciał. Gdy wyszedłem, był zdziwiony, że dołączyłem do niego, szukaliśmy Strykowskiego, dbał o mnie. Pomagał mi go leczyć, jak już znaleźliśmy. Robił wszystko bym był szczęśliwy. Słuchał o mojej tęsknocie za tobą. Nigdy nie powiedział słowa. Przekonywał mnie, że powinienem się do ciebie odezwać, że na pewno cierpisz.

A potem, przypadkiem zobaczyłem jak patrzy na twoje zdjęcie. Jego oczy były takie… to wtedy zakradłem się do jego głowy. Przytłoczył mnie ból. Tęsknota. Czuł radość, że jestem obok. Wiedziałem, że zrobi dla mnie wszystko, że zawsze tak było. A jednocześnie rozrywało go. Zwłaszcza na początku, kiedy wchodziłaś w nasze umysły. Wołałaś nas i szukałaś. Kiedy pojawiałaś się pod moim drzewem. Kiedy przeszukiwałaś Hogwart z mojej głowy, ja zawsze wiedziałem gdzie mogę się schować. Ale gdy zjawiałaś się tu, w jego sypialni, jego elisium, jego głowie, on nie miał gdzie uciec. Nie potrafił się schować. Zanurzał się w jedynym miejscu do którego nigdy nie zajrzałaś.- zbladłam.

– Do wanny… - szepnęłam przerażona.

– Tak. Psychiczny sztylet za każdym razem wbijał się głębiej i głębiej. A jego oczy robiły się puste, gdy stamtąd wychodził. Kiedy wołałaś nas, doskonale wiedział gdzie cię znaleźć. Zawsze wiedział gdzie jesteś, czy nie dzieje ci się krzywda, podczas gdy ja zajmowałem się poszukiwaniami, odbieraniem nagród i odznaczeń. Ale on nigdy się do ciebie nie zbliżył. Nigdy bardziej niż wtedy, w grudniu. Mimo, że wiedział, że kochasz nas obu, chciał ustąpić. Gdy się rano obudził nie mogłem przestać go całować. Nic nie rozumiał. Więc mu pokazałem, co zobaczyłem w jego głowie. A on się nie wkurzył. On się rozpłakał. Przepraszał mnie.

- Ty mnie przepraszasz? Kiedy ja zatrzymuję nas obu z dala od niej? Kiedy nie zwracam uwagi na twoje uczucia? Kiedy pozwalam jej cierpieć bez żadnego słowa z naszej strony? Jak możesz patrzeć jeszcze na moją wstrętną gębę?

– Bo cię kocham Severusie – powiedział to wtedy pierwszy raz.

- Jesteście jedynymi ludźmi, poza moim synem, których kocham bardziej niż siebie.

- Byłem głupi. – szepnąłem i znów go pocałowałem

– Jesteś. Jeśli wciąż każesz jej cierpieć. - Biliśmy się. Walczyliśmy z nerwów, z napięcia. A potem znów się całowaliśmy długo. Nad ranem uznaliśmy, że to bez ciebie nie ma sensu. Że obaj tęsknimy tak bardzo, że nie potrafimy już logicznie myśleć, że nie możemy się dłużej oszukiwać. I następnego dnia przylecieliśmy po ciebie. Nie bywałaś wtedy w swoim elisium. Ale obaj potrafiliśmy cię znaleźć. Nie sądzę, że którykolwiek z nas potrafi jeszcze bez ciebie funkcjonować.

Nawet kilka dni wydaje się koszmarem. Dlatego tak się wściekamy, gdy nie uczysz się właściwych obron. Że wybierasz tylko użyteczne twoim zdaniem czary. Nie wiem co się stanie z nami, gdyby coś ci się przydarzyło. Coś nieodwracalnego. Ja sobie tego nie wyobrażam, a jeśli ja tego nie potrafię, to nie sądzę, że byłbym w stanie powstrzymać go przed zrobieniem czegoś, co nawet mnie byłoby trudno naprawić. Miej czasem dla nas serce i dbaj o siebie. Proszę. Dla Lucjusza.

- O czym tak szepczecie moje małe dranie? – spytał blondyn wchodząc radosny do salonu.

- O tym jak to cudownie, że Sever w końcu zrozumiał najważniejszą rzecz na świecie. - Uśmiechnęłam się całując łagodnie idealny blady policzek.

#

- Chciałabym kiedyś mieć was osobno.

– Jak to? – Zdziwił się Sev – Czyżbyś nie dawała rady dwóm ogierom jednocześnie?

– Ha, ha… nie. Nie chodzi o testosteron. Tego mam w nadmiarze. Tylko o to, że wy dwaj mieliście mnóstwo czasu tylko dla siebie. Znacie się od niemal 40 lat

– Z przerwą na niebyt. – warknął Lou wskazując na bruneta. Ten z kolei wzruszył ramionami

– Mieliście czas nauczyć się siebie. A ja zatracam się tak bardzo w przyjemności, że nie wiem czasem którego z was czuję w danym momencie. Umysł Sev'a znam trochę lepiej, jednak chciałabym wiedzieć gdzie są granice. Dla samej wiedzy. – poczułam bijący od nich spokój i zrozumienie. A potem mój śliczny brunet pokłonił się z gracją i rzekł:

- Moja pani, twe życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. – uśmiechnął się i zniknął.

– Hej! To nie tak! Sev! – krzyknęłam w panice, myśląc że się obraził… Lou pochylił się do mojego ucha i rzekł

– Spokojnie kochana, poszedł na dół po truskawki.

– Dranie. – fuknęłam, gdy pojawił się spowrotem, aportując się w łóżku z miseczką truskawek w ręku.

#

Przez następnych parę tygodni było mnóstwo czasu by spędzać go razem i osobno. Każde z nas miało dużo zajęć. Obaj próbowali nauczyć mnie jak najwięcej z magii, na swój pokrętny sposób. Lucjusz przez zabawę i próbę wpłynięcia na moje nikłe resztki ambicji, a Severus straszył jakie będą nieodwołalne konsekwencje, jak coś pokręcę. Ja bawiłam się w każdym razie świetnie, oni nie tak bardzo.

Skutkiem próby nauczenia mnie zaklęć odpalających ogień, był spopielony fotel w salonie i utopiony kominek - bo próbowałam ratować co zepsułam. Po tym wydarzeniu, zajęcia z magii praktycznej przeniosły się do ogrodu. W końcu Lucjusz uznał, że lepiej jak spalę kilka krzaków niż cały dom. Magia ofensywna w postaci rzucania płomieniami czy chlustania wodą nie była stanowczo moją domeną. Obaj zgadzali się co do tego, że jestem urodzoną legilimentką. I trenowaliśmy moje zdolności na paru gościach. Jednak cały czas miałam poczucie, że ani transformacja, ani zwykłe zaklęcia nie są moją rzeczą. Ostatecznie musieli się zgodzić, że trzeba mi pokazać czarną magię. Skoro oni są jej umiejętnymi odkrywcami, badaczami i użytkownikami, może dobrze by było, gdybym ja jednak też wiedziała coś na ten temat.

Kiedy Lou bywał w ministerstwie i jeździł z misjami dyplomatycznymi do innych krajów, spędzaliśmy czas z Severusem na czytaniu, dyskutowaniu o miksturach i historii. Gdy Sev znikał na całe dnie próbując znów uczyć baranów w szkole – my z Lucjuszem bawiliśmy się świetnie wysadzając w powietrze kolejne krzaki i torturując pająki. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu okazało się, że to Sev jest tym brutalnym kochankiem, złośliwym i lubiącym krew i ból.

Lucjusz mimo, że przy brunecie zawsze przybierał postawę dominującą, przy mnie stawał się rozleniwionym kocurem, domagającym się pieszczot i głaskania bo brzuszku. Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził, nie sponiewierał nie zadał bólu. Gdy zostawaliśmy sami zasypiał wtulony we mnie, był delikatny i pomocny. To Sev wydobywał na wierzch cała naszą złośliwość, cała siłę i podłość, jednocześnie sprawiając, że jego chciało się traktować jak kruchą kryształową figurkę, którą można było zbyt łatwo stłuc. Gdy Lucjusza nie było zbyt długo zaczynaliśmy z brunetem się kłócić przez nasze dyskusje. Gdy Sev znikał, stawaliśmy się z Blondynem śpiochami, którym nie chciało się wychodzić z łóżka. Razem stanowiliśmy jedność. Idealnie funkcjonujący mechanizm.


	16. Chapter 16

W tym czasie zaprzyjaźniłam się z Andromedą – żoną Dracona. Byłyśmy w tym samym wieku. I ona też doskonale rozumiała trudności konieczności wytrzymywania z tym napuszonym rodem. Dracon był naprawdę miłym człowiekiem, czego się po nim nie spodziewałam raczej, sądząc z wychowania jakie zaaplikował mu młody, uparty, rządny władzy Lucjusz. Kochał ojca, ale nie potrafił mu tego okazać, więc ich relacje były delikatnie mówiąc napięte.

Draco obwiniał go o ich problemy w czasie wojny. I miał w tym zupełną słuszność. A Lou nie potrafił mu powiedzieć, że to jego żałoba po Snape'ie była pośrednią przyczyną śmierci jego matki. Uczyłam małego Scorpiusa, syna Dracona, jak zakładać bariery w głowie, kiedy jego matka nie widziała. Wiedziałam, że tworzę w ten sposób małego kłamcę, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć. Kłamiące 5- cio latki są przesłodkie. Zakupiłam sobie magiczne zwierzę, kotka. Gdy powiedziałam o tym chłopakom byli zachwyceni.

Dopóki nie zobaczyli tego kotka, bo ściągnęłam go z Himalajów z ośrodka dla osieroconych tygrysów. Był piękny, na razie miał 7 tygodni i sięgał mi do kolan. Jego wielkie oczy koloru piwa spoglądały czujnie na każdego nowo przybyłego do domu. Scorpio uwielbiał na nim jeździć. Młodszej – dwuletniej córce, Andromeda nie pozwoliła go dosiadać. Uwielbiał ganiać ptactwo w ogrodzie i pływać w pobliskim stawie. Niestety musieliśmy poświęcić sporo czasu temu małemu szkrabowi, żeby nie nauczył się pakować nam do łóżka nad ranem, gdy już szliśmy spać. Nie to, że zachowywał się jakoś źle, po prostu staraliśmy się być świadomymi rodzicami tygrysa, musieliśmy więc pamiętać, że jak dorośnie wygoni cała naszą trójkę z łóżka.

#

Od kilku dni Lucjusz Chodził jakiś niemrawy. Kręcił się bez celu pomiędzy salonem a lodówką. Potem zamykał się w ciemnym pokoju i przesypiał całe noce. Wpatrywał się to w lustro, to w okno. Prawie się do nas nie odzywał.

– Martwię się o niego. – powiedziałam nietoperzowi, gdy leżeliśmy przed kominkiem popijając koniak.

– Nie martw się. To urodzinowa depresja, minie mu. Mam już nawet pewien pomysł.

– Co?! – parsknęłam z niedowierzaniem

– Już przygotowuję eliksir łagodzący zmarszczki.

- Ha, ha jaja sobie robisz.

– No coś ty! To Malfoy przecież, narcystyczny do szpiku kości. Jakakolwiek utrata oznak piękności będzie sprawiała, że znika jego pewność siebie. Zawsze tak było. Musiałabyś go widzieć po walkach w pierwszym okresie wojny. Zarobił raz z sectusempry, i o co się martwił? Nie, że wylatują z niego hektolitry krwi „ Ratuj moją twarz Severusie! Ratuj! Nie mogę tak wyglądać w trumnie!" – parsknął przedrzeźniając Lou. Ja już wtedy płakałam ze śmiechu

– Co was tak ubawiło dzieci? – warknął stojący w drzwiach blondyn. Wstałam.

– A co tak martwi mojego najpiękniejszego potomka wili w drugim pokoleniu?

– Nie jestem żadnym… - pocałowałam go delikatnie

– Ale mógłbyś być, mój drogi. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałeś? Skąd te idealne srebrne włosy, delikatne niczym płynny jedwab? Twoje srebrzyste oczy, zimne jak czubek miecza Gryffonów? Twoje płynne kocie ruchy. Twój onieśmielający urok sprawiający, że każda kobieta rozkłada przed tobą swoje kończyny?

– To mój wrodzony urok rodziny Malfoyów, władza i nieugiętość. Pewność siebie.

– Być może. A ja tam twierdzę, że twój tatuś oblatywacz puknął jakąś wilę a potem z twoją matką ukryli ten fakt przed resztą świata. Gdzie się bowiem urodził mój piękny Lucjusz?

– W Bukareszcie – mruknął

- Co? Na wakacjach byli i nie zdążyli się deportować na czas porodu?

– To niemożliwe.

– Niemożliwe to odwrócić kask na lewą stronę. A jednak… - dodał teraz Sever - … potrafisz zdobyć nawet tych, którzy zupełnie nie interesują się mężczyznami. Jesteś mój drogi jedynym samcem, który kiedykolwiek zbliżył się do mnie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Inni po prostu straciliby kończyny.

– Ale my przecież dopiero teraz… - urwał patrząc na nas z niedowierzaniem. Podszedł do lustra, spojrzał w swoje oczy i przyjrzał się sobie z uwagą – Jest jakiś sposób żeby się tego dowiedzieć?

– Myślę że Sev'i mógłby przygotować coś co wywali na wierzch ewentualne cechy wili.

– Tak, zrób to. Ale jeśli to prawda, to wykopię z grobu mojego ojca!

– Przecież matka też o tym wiedziała. Nie bądź śmieszny.

- Pytanie co się stało z…

- Nie idziemy tak daleko tym tropem w tej chwili. Póki nie zrobię eliksiru. Na razie nie mamy pewności.

#

- Proponowałbym wycieczkę. – Sev mrugnął i wyciągnął czarną chustę i zawiązał nią blondynowi oczy.

– Gdzie mnie ciągniesz podła akromantulo? – zapytał drażniąc się oślepiony blondyn, poddając się jednak rękom przyjaciela.

– Kochanie, nie bądź niecierpliwy. - Jeden gest różdżki i wszyscy troje znaleźliśmy się w sypialni. Ostry zapach lasu i nocy unosił się w powietrzu. wiatr wiał przez otwarte okno. Kolejny ruch różdżką i siedziałam przywiązana niewidzialną nicią do fotela.

Pstryk. Lucjusz był rozkrzyżowany na łóżku. Jego ręce rozciągnięte, przywiązane były jak i nogi do łóżka.

– Niegrzeczny chłopiec. - szepnął związany, uderzenie w twarz

– Cicho głupcze!

– Ej, Sev, zapominasz się! – powiedział wściekły Lou. Usłyszałam kolejne uderzenie, głowa Lucjusza odskoczyła od jego siły.

– Ja jestem twoim panem. Ja! A tobie zimna kreaturo należy się kara za twoje zachowanie w ostatnich dniach. Nie dbałeś o mnie! – krzyczał Severus – Nie całowałeś. Nie dotykałeś mnie swoimi cudownymi dłońmi! Należy ci się kara. Nie zostawia się bohatera wojennego samemu sobie na tyle dni.

– Ale co z Agą? Była przy tobie – Kolejny cios spadł na jego twarz.

– Nic nie wiesz! Nic! – krzyknął, a w jego dłoni pojawił się mały ostry nożyk. Rozciął szaty Lucjusza. Powoli , metodycznie. Najpierw poobcinał guziki przy koszuli

– Co robisz?! To moja ulubiona koszula.

– Pusty chłopcze, moje przyjemności są ważniejsze niż twoje pawie piórka. – a potem zimne ostrze powędrowało do spodni blondyna. Próbował wciągać brzuch, gdy czuł na sobie ostrze. Kilka ruchów noża później Lou leżał w resztkach swej odzieży – Jak się czujesz bez swych piórek? – chwycił go za włosy, zerwał opaskę z oczu , podciągnął jego głowę do siebie. Związany rozchylił wargi myśląc, że otrzyma pocałunek. Pomylił się, Sev ugryzł go, aż popłynęła krew. A potem sieknął, ucinając pokaźny pukiel włosów

– Nie!- wrzasnął jak oparzony Lou i zaczął się szarpać. Sev uśmiechnął się złośliwie trzymając w ręku jego włosy

– Tak cię kręcą twoje srebrzyste strączki? Mniej niż ja? – owinął tymi włosami członka Lucjusza, napłynęła krew, szybko zrobił się twardy. – Kochasz sam siebie i własne odbicie, ciekawe czy będziesz się tak kochał, gdy z tobą skończę. – wpatrywałam się w niego jak urzeczona. Sev obcinał powoli włosy Lucjusza. Po twarzy Lou spływały łzy.

– Severusie, błagam. – kolejne trzaśnięcie w twarz. A potem powoli przejechał po jego twarzy końcem noża. Tam gdzie metal dotykał skóry pojawiała się krew. Ja nie mogłam się ruszyć, nic powiedzieć. Czułam jednak jak łzy spływają mi po twarzy, tego było za wiele. _Tylko nie tą perfekcyjna twarz,_ myślałam.

– Zobaczysz teraz jak to jest być mną. Nie chcianym. Niekochanym Smarkerusem

– Zwariowałeś? – dyszał ciężko Lou – Kocham cię odkąd cię zobaczyłem pierwszy raz, odkąd spojrzałem w twoje piękne czarne oczy. A każda twoja blizna była – trzask, krew polała się z wargi już opuchniętej po ugryzieniu

– Cicho! Bądź posłuszna dziwko! – a potem kilka smagnięć i na brzuchu i nogach Lucjusza zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne rozcięcia. Krew spływała z jego brzucha, ciekła po ramionach zalewając pościel. Blondyn trząsł się i płakał, ale nie mógł się wyrwać. Szepnął w końcu zrezygnowany, gdy kolejna krwawa szrama pojawiła się na jego twarzy

– Dobrze. Niech ci będzie. Odtąd ty będziesz tym piękniejszym. Jest mi to obojętne. Kochanie pozwól mi…

- Zamknij się. – powiedział Severus i zaczął powoli zlizywać krew ze związanego. Tam gdzie dotykał jego język, rany się zasklepiały, ślady po jakichkolwiek uszkodzeniach zaczęły znikać, a Sev wpijał się teraz z całym impetem w usta Malfoya. Tamten zaciskał pięści chcąc się wyrwać, kontrolować sytuację. Ale nadal nie był w stanie. Brunet zaczął delikatnie pieścić jego członek. Najpierw lizał, potem lekko muskał wargami. Pogładził go po chwili po twarzy, po szramie którą przed chwilą zostawił

– A to sobie zostawimy na pamiątkę – powiedział, po czym ugryzł blondyna w ucho. Lou zawył, ale nic już nie powiedział. Poruszał tylko lekko biodrami, gdy ręce bruneta pieściły jego fallusa. Popatrzył na niego z pożądaniem i błaganiem w oczach. Oblizywał wargi. Jęknął cicho gdy Severus przestał go dotykać. Młodszy w tym czasie rozpiął tylko rozporek i klęknął przed twarzą blondyna. Zanurzył się w jego ustach i poruszał powoli trzymając głowę za krzywo ścięte włosy. Mnie ogarnęła dzika fala pożądania, chciałam tam być z nimi, sprawić by napięcie blondyna było mniej bolesne.

Ale nadal nie mogłam się ruszyć. Czułam narastającą w dole brzucha falę gorąca. Zacisnęłam mięśnie, ale nic to nie dało. Mogłam tylko patrzeć jak Sev powoli zaczyna całować brzuch Lou. Jak jego język faluje na sutkach związanego. Jak gryzie go zostawiając kolejnego siniaka, rozcinając tą alabastrową skórę. Lucjusz próbował poruszyć się, choćby po to by otrzeć się przyrodzeniem, choć o fragment ciała swego oprawcy. Ale nie był w stanie. Sev był dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał być i żadne próby zmiany tego stanu nie mogły tego dokonać. Nagła zmiana pozycji. Mój piękny, złowieszczy brunet między nogami blondyna. Lou wciągający ze świstem powietrze, szeroko otwarte oczy, jasno świadczyły o tym, że został gwałtownie spenetrowany. Usłyszałam cichy jęk, a potem coraz głośniejszy, i orbitujące gdzieś w kosmos oczy Lucjusza.

- Ssss… upaprałeś mi szatę prosiaku. – powiedział Sev radośnie, z czułością. Uśmiechnął się do kochanka i pocałował jego usta. Delikatnie, powoli. Opuchnięta warga zasklepiła się i wróciła do swego oryginalnego, perfekcyjnego kształtu. Potem Snape przemknął językiem po ranach na twarzy i zniknęły. Zostały tylko resztki zasychającej już krwi. Zniknęły więzy i Lucjusz objął Severa delikatnie, w taki sposób, w jaki dotykał do tej pory tylko mnie. Z uwaga i troską. Pocałował jego nos. Zrzucił kołdrę pokrytą srebrnymi włosami, po czym delikatnie odgarnął czarne włosy i pocałował kark Severusa.

Zdjął jego czarne szaty i powoli by ich nie pognieść położył na podłodze. A potem całował każdą bliznę na plecach kochanka. Sev wygiął się w łuk jak kot. Lou ułożył go na brzuchu i pieścił jego ciało. Całował, lizał. Gładził rękoma. Po chwili Severus mruknął cicho, Lucjusz szepcząc mu słowa miłości zanurzył się w niego. Ja odpłynęłam. Chciałam wyciągnąć tą delikatną stronę blondyna na światło dzienne już od jakiegoś czasu. Ale przed brunetem zwykle zamykał się i stawał się szpikulcem z lodu. A teraz tulił go do siebie. Szepcząc jak bardzo go potrzebuje. Jak nie potrafi bez niego oddychać. I jak się cieszy, że jest teraz starszy o tyle lat, że nie będzie musiał przeżywać kolejny raz jego śmierci. A potem spojrzał na Severusa

– Chyba już czas?

– Prawda kochany?

– O tak… - mruknął mrużąc oczy. Spojrzeli na mnie. W jednej chwili siedziałam na fotelu sparaliżowana. W kolejnej leżałam między nimi na łóżku, a oni rozbierali mnie i całowali. Szeptali jak mnie potrzebują. Że beze mnie są niepełni. Dłonie, usta, oddechy na moim ciele. I kolejny raz odpłynęłam nie wiedząc kim jestem. Czując jedynie bezgraniczną rozkosz resetującą mózg.

Lucjusz postanowił zostawić krótkie włosy. Miały długość około 10 cm każdy i zaczesywał je do tyłu. Czasem figlarnie wpadały mu w oczy. Po szramach zrobionych przez bruneta nie został nawet ślad. Ale zachowanie Lucjusza się zmieniło. Przestał udawać, że nic go nie wzrusza w postępowaniu bruneta. I czasem nawet, wieczorami pozwalał sobie na chwilę słabości i przytulenie Severusa. W tym radosnym i twórczym nastroju rozpoczęliśmy poszukiwania dotyczące prawdziwych podstaw urody Malfoya.


	17. Chapter 17

Chłopcy pojechali do Budapesztu, a stamtąd do Rumunii, szukać kobiety, która mogła coś wiedzieć o wakacjach rodziców Lucjusza, tuż przed jego narodzinami. Od kilku dni czułam się fatalnie. Miałam dziwną czkawkę. Odbijało mi się kwaskiem cytrynowym, chociaż nic takiego nie jadłam. Włosy na połowie mojej głowy zmieniły kolor na srebrzysty. A gdy tylko dotykałam się do różdżki ta skrzyła się i ciskała randomowymi czarami.

– _Coście mi zrobili? To wcale nie jest zabawne._ – zastanawiałam się po cichu przeklinając chłopaków, w przekonaniu, że to ich sprawka. Już ja wam pokażę jak wrócicie. W południe próbowałam się aportować na Pokątnej. Zamiast tego wylądowałam spowrotem w łóżku. Wściekłam się. Kręciło mi się w głowie. Ubrałam się więc osobiście – bez użycia magii. Wyszłam z domu i postanowiłam złapać jakiegoś thestrala. Poszłam do stajni, ale nie widziałam żadnego. Nie przypominałam sobie, żeby moi mężczyźni zabrali wszystkie trzy, ale nie wiele było mnie w stanie zdziwić.

Z najgorszych możliwych środków transportu jakie były dostępne w naszym domu wyszukałam w szopie starą miotłę Dracona. Próbowałam ją włączyć, ale opierała się. W końcu udało mi się ruszyć, ale zamiast wystrzelić w górę jak się spodziewałam, jak zwykła to robić wcześniej, po prostu poszybowała nisko nad ziemią._ Iść mogę szybciej! Co do jasnej cholery się dzieje?!_ Zakładałam, że cokolwiek załatwiali w tej chwili w okolicach Durmstrangu chłopacy, było to na tyle poważne, żeby się ze mną nie kontaktować, więc i nie chciałam im przeszkadzać. Zwłaszcza, że byłam przekonana, że to ich robota. Ich lęk o moje zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo był przesadny. Doprowadzał mnie do furii.

Zrezygnowana wysłałam sowę do Dracona. Napisałam, że moja różdżka nawaliła, że musi mnie zawieść do Ollivandera, bo ja nie mogę się ruszyć z posesji. Niech sprawdzi, co jego kochany tatuś mógł wymyślić, w porozumieniu z wujaszkiem. Byłam wściekła. Po południu przyjechał Draco. Obejrzał miotłę i różdżkę, ale zarówno pod Draconem jak i jego synem latała jak wściekła. Sprawdził różdżkę – działała.

– Hmmm, nie rozumiem. Czy coś się stało ostatnio?

– Nic, poza ich wyjazdem. – wskazałam na portret dwóch moich kochanków. Pojechaliśmy powozem do sklepu z różdżkami. Stary Olli obejrzał moją różdżkę i stwierdził, że nic się z nią nie dzieje. Nie pękła, nikt jej nie zaczarował. Nic. Ale obejrzał moje włosy i uznał, że jest ktoś, kto może coś o tym wiedzieć, co się ze mną dzieje .

– Weasley.

– Co? Mowy nie ma. Nie pojadę tam. Ta stara baba nadal nie życzy dobrze Lucjuszowi. – kłóciłam się z Draco.

– Ale zna się na dziwnych objawach. Jej syn w końcu ma sklep z wynalazkami. Może coś pożarłaś ostatnio? Ewentualnie mogę cie zawieść do szpitala. Niech cię obejrzą. Ale, to zajmie masę czasu. Pamiętaj, że odkąd z matką uratowaliśmy te parę lat temu dupę Pottera, nasze relacje z tą rodziną trochę się poprawiły.

– Niech ci będzie, ale jedno krzywe spojrzenie…

- Spokojnie , to dobra kobieta. Cokolwiek myśli o niej mój stary. – Pojechaliśmy zatem. Moja różdżka dalej na mój widok sypała iskrami. Zajechaliśmy do nory po kolejnych dwóch godzinach. Byłam wściekła. Głodna i zmęczona. A poza tym wróciła ta przeklęta cytrynowa czkawka. Otworzyła nam ruda pulchna kobieta koło 60-tki.

– Wejdź Draco, kochanie.- powiedziała – Ginger! Amelia przyjechała! –rodzeństwo dziewczynek było przyjaciółmi ze szkoły, jak się okazało. Scorpio już wtedy uczył się w Hogwarcie. Córeczka Dracona miała 5 lat i mimo, że miała brązowe oczy swojej mamy to lśniące srebrzyste włosy jasno mówiły o tym, że jest Malfoyem. Druga dziewczynka zbiegła z góry popiskując radośnie na widok przyjaciółki. Z góry zbiegło oczywiście rude coś o wielkich zielonych oczach. Po chwili wybiegły już do ogrodu. Draco streścił po chwili mój stan ogólny.

Kobieta przyjrzała mi się uważnie. Machnęła różdżką, po czym uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

– Nic ci nie będzie.

- Wyleczyłaś mnie? – spytałam zszokowana.

– Nie wymagasz leczenia.

– Jak to? Dlaczego zatem nie mogę latać? Czemu nie widzę thestrali, co się ze mną dzieje?

– Organizm cie broni.

– Broni? Ale przed czym?

– Nie przed czym, ale po co. – zaczynałam się irytować

- Napij się rumianku , moja droga.

– Nie dziękuję, nie przepadam. - W tym momencie do kuchni zeszła z góry kobieta. Około 30-tki, brązowe oczy, proste włosy. Pół jej głowy była ruda. Drugie pół –czarna. _Co jest? Jakaś epidemia?_ Spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem, powiedziała

- Gratuluję. – i poszła wstawić wodę do zagrzania. –_ No czy w tym domu jest w ogóle ktoś normalny?pomyślałam._

– Słucham? – spytałam na głos.

- Gratuluję bliźniaków. – uśmiechnęła się. Zamurowało mnie.

– Co? Jak?

– No tak. Kolor włosów , to kolor włosów ojca. Zawsze tak się dzieje, jeśli mają być bliźnięta dwujajowe.

– To jakiś żart. Nie mogę… nie. – umilkłam, bo przecież mogłam, tylko wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam.

– A miotła?

– Niezdrowa. Można spaść. Ciało to wyczuwa i się broni. Teleportacja też zwykle nie wychodzi. No i masz w sobie nowe życie. Dlatego thestrale znikają. To nowe życie nie było świadkiem śmierci. Dlatego ich nie widzisz. Po porodzie wszystko wróci do normy.

– Porodzie?! Ale…- byłam blada i wystraszona.

– Spróbuj rumianku, dobrze działa na nerwy. – pokręciłam przecząco głową.

– A różdżka?

– Nie wiem. Czasem rezonuje z płodem. Ale czasem przy bliźniętach nie jest w stanie w ogóle pomieścić tej całej mocy która jest w wiedźmie. Pogadaj jeszcze raz z Ollivanderem. Niech przygotuje taką z dwoma rdzeniami. - Wcisnęli mi do ręki kubek. Tego było za dużo dla mnie. Wysłaliśmy sowę do sklepu na Pokątnej, że jeszcze dziś tam wrócimy. Popijając ten ohydny rumianek i doszłam do wniosku, że _jest sporo czasu żeby się upewnić, zanim chłopaki wrócą. Severus…_ i nagle spojrzałam na swoje włosy. Na Dracona. Na jego potomstwo biegające po ogrodzie. _To dziecko Lucjusza. Severus… to go zrani…_ ale zanim zdążyłam naprawdę zacząć się martwić, byliśmy spowrotem u Ollivandera. Uśmiechnął się

– Co? Jednak po różdżkę na kilka miesięcy?

– Mógł mi pan powiedzieć od razu.

– Nie mogłem. Musiałem sprawdzić parę możliwości. Po czym wręczył mi różdżkę.

– Cis, włókno ze smoczego serca i włos jednorożca. – wzięłam ją do ręki, nadal prychała zielonymi iskrami.

– Hmm, dziwne. – mruknął po czym wręczył mi kilka „podwójnych" różdżek. Nic to nie dało. Nie robiły co prawda takiej awantury jak oryginał, ale i tak uciekały. Zaczynałam się załamywać, że przez swój stan zostanę bez czarów na następne kilka miesięcy. Lecz nagle starzec klepnął się w czoło i pobiegł na zaplecze sklepu. Po chwili podał mi kolejny patyk.

– Wiśnia. Smocze serce. Róg jednorożca. Oko bazyliszka. 12 cali. Sztywna. Dotknęłam drewna, a ono zamigotało w moim ręku. Poczułam przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele. Machnęłam delikatnie w stronę szklanki na stoliku – Aquameti – krystaliczna woda wypełniła naczynie. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie z ulgą.

–Ale czemu trzy składniki?

– Nie wiem, moja droga. To eksperymentalna różdżka. Może wy dzicy magowie napływowi jakoś inaczej kumulujecie magię. Poczytam. Gdy się czegoś dowiem, wyślę ci sowę.

– Dziękuję panu. – opuściliśmy sklep.

-No, to teraz na miasto?

– Na miasto? – jęknął Draco przerażony.

– Na zakupy.

- Błagam, nie ja! Umów się jutro z Andromedą. Ja dziś nie mam już sił. Będę miał rodzeństwo… wiesz dla mnie to wystarczająco jak na jeden dzień. – widać on też łatwo wywnioskował, że moje srebrne włosy to robota Lucjuszowej „różdżki".

– Dobra, niech będzie. Tylko na razie nic nie mów ojcu. Chcę mu osobiście powiedzieć jak wróci. – I_ Severowi_, dodałam cicho w myśli, ale zanim wsiedliśmy do wozu wbiegłam do księgarni. Znalazłam książkę o produkcji różdżek dla dzikich magów i o anomaliach w tym zakresie. Kupiłam jeszcze coś o radzeniu sobie bez miotły przez kilka miesięcy. Zadowolona wyszłam ze sklepu i pojechaliśmy z Draconem do Rezydencji. Wieczorem musiał jeszcze pojechać po dzieci do Weasleyow, więc nie zostawał na kolację.

– Andro się ucieszy, pewnie jutro wpadnie do ciebie. Będziecie mogły pobiegać po sklepach.

- Dziękuję ci, bez ciebie wyrywałabym sobie te srebrne kłaki z głowy cały dzień.

– Nie ma sprawy. Czego nie robi się dla rodziny.- mrugnął zawadiacko i wyszedł.

#

Usiadłam w salonie i zaczęłam czytać książkę. Nie mogłam się na niej skupić. Cały czas zastanawiałam się jak wyjaśnić Severowi to, że nagle to właśnie z Lou będę miała dziecko… dzieci… obawiałam się jednego, a co dopiero bliźniaków. Starając się o tym nie myśleć i oddalać od siebie przerażające wizje porodu, próbowałam wracać do lektury. Czytałam o tym, że czasem ciało przechodzi transformację i odrzuca różdżkę, że może się tak zdarzyć po trudnych wydarzeniach. Że dziwni dzicy magowie nie potrafią kontrolować różdżek, bo przez całe swoje życia magia była poza ich logicznym pojmowaniem. Że wtedy różdżki robią się bezużyteczne. Że czarownica zgwałcona zbiorowo przez kilku magów ma podobne objawy do moich. Jakby moc kilku czarodziejów łączyła się w niej. Ale zwykle te wiedźmy przechodzą po czymś takim załamanie psychiczne. Przestają czarować. Zwykle też nie rodzą dzieci, bo ich zły stan sprawia, że tracą ciąże, które są wynikiem gwałtu.

Tylko, że mnie nikt nie zgwałcił… _jakby łączyła się w nich moc kilku czarodziejów_… a potem zasnęłam. Szłam ciemną aleją. W której zostałam napadnięta. Pobicie. A potem gwałt, który nigdy się nie zdarzył, bo pojawił się Lucjusz. Śniło mi się jak rozdzieram na sobie resztki popękanych szat. A potem wskakuję do Tamizy. Zapadam się coraz głębiej w jej czarną toń. Obudziłam się połamana, nad ranem, na fotelu w którym zasnęłam.

_– Jasna dupa, to tyle jeśli idzie o dbanie o siebie_.- mruknęłam przeciągając się. Zagwizdałam na sowę. Skreśliłam parę słów do Andromedy, żeby przełożyć na jutro naszą eskapadę, bo dziś nie dam rady. A potem wykąpałam się, zjadłam śniadanie. Kazałam zaprząc powóz i pojechałam do Hogwartu. Najwyższy czas było obejrzeć sobie tą ich bibliotekę.


	18. Chapter 18

Po kilku dniach chłopcy wrócili, z Bukaresztu z dobrymi wiadomościami. Udało im się namierzyć kobietę, która była przy narodzinach Lucjusza. I wycisnąć z niej informacje o tym co się stało z jego matką. Okazało się, że mieszka w Karpatach, w małej wiosce. Ona i jej mąż czarodziej czystej krwi z tamtejszych okolic – Domagarov. Było to dość znane nazwisko wśród absolwentów Slytherinu. Zajmowali się oboje od dłuższego czasu czarną magią. Mieli w posiadaniu trzy przyległe wioski i przemysł z artefaktyczną biżuterią. Lucjusz poczynił już pewne kroki, by nawiązać z nimi kontakt, chciał jednak zabrać mnie ze sobą, na to spotkanie. Chciał żebym była przy nim, gdy cała ta sytuacja zacznie być naprawdę realna.

- Co zrobiłeś z tymi bydlakami, którzy mnie napadli, wtedy na Knokturnie? – zapytałam Lucjusza przy obiedzie.

- Nie wrócą.

– Wiem, że nie wrócą. Skoro jeszcze ich nie spotkałam… Co im zrobiłeś? – posmutniał

– Lou? – wyciągnął rękę do mojego czoła.

Pstyk. Ciemna śmierdząca aleja. Światła są ledwo widoczne. Gdzieś w tle słychać jedynie uderzenie drewna w ciało i błysk srebrzystej wężowej głowy. Czerwony błysk. Kolejny. Błękitny powiew rzucanej tarczy. Drętwota. Paraliż. Nóż w ręku ich szefa, wymierzony prosto w brzuch mojego pięknego blondyna. Wściekłe spojrzenie. Zielone światło. _Więc jednak Avada. Rzucił w ich szefa Avadą_. Widać jak bezwładne ciało wpada do kałuży. Leży obok mnie. Zimny i bez ruchu. Z mojego czoła płynie krew. Jestem nieprzytomna. – _Obliviate._ – słyszę głos Lucjusza w ciemności. Oczy dwóch pozostałych napastników rozpływają się we mgle , stają się nierozumiejące. Nieprzytomne. Pochylił się nade mną z troską na twarzy. Chwycił mnie za brzeg nadgarstka i deportował nas stamtąd.

- To było… - zaczął się tłumaczyć

– Dziękuję. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. – I pocałowałam go osłupiałego zupełnie. Sev parsknął kawą na stół widząc głupią minę na twarzy kochanka.

– A ty to zetrzyj, z łaski swojej, wystarczająco już narozlewałeś. – prychnęłam i poszłam do sypialni. Musiałam się uspokoić. Stanowczo zbyt łatwo było mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi w ostatnich dniach. Denerwowało mnie dosłownie wszystko. Jakby mi ktoś wsadził jeża pod koszulę.

#

Gdy wróciłam, powiedziałam z poważną miną:

- Muszę z wami porozmawiać..

– Co się stało? Nic nie odwinęliśmy w Rumunii. Przysięgam. – szepnął Lou.

- A może to nasza królewna coś odstawiła? – powiedział Severus. – Spotkałem dziś na mieście Weasleya. I uśmiechał się do mnie promiennie. To było obrzydliwe. Jakby właśnie nasrali mi z Potterem do próbówek.

- Histeryzujesz.- odparłam. Nadal bardzo poważna.

– Powiesz nam zatem o co chodzi?- spytał rzeczowo Sev. – Czy każesz nam zgadywać do końca świata?

–Musimy zmienić nasze życie.

– Jak to?! – powiedzieli niemal jednocześnie. –Co? – Czemu? – Ale jak to? – Co zrobiłem? – pytali jeden przez drugiego wyraźnie zdezorientowani.

– Zamkniecie się choć na chwilę? Mam dla was prezenty.

– Zwariowała. – szepnął blady Snape.- Popijałaś moje eliksiry, gdy mnie nie było? - Spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem. A potem dałam im po małym kartoniku. Położyłam też jedną większą przed nimi.

Machnęłam moją nowiutką różdżką i włączyłam kominek. Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po salonie. Nie zauważyli oczywiście, że to nie ta sama różdżka. Gapili się w swoje pudełeczka. Skinęłam porozumiewawczo głową, siadając na kanapie. Otworzyli je powoli, zerkając na siebie dość niepewnie.

– To prawda? – szepnął Sev jako pierwszy po chwili. Przytaknęłam skinieniem głowy. Spojrzeliśmy na Lou. Wyciągał właśnie z osłupiałą miną różowe buciki z wężowej skórki. Mieściły mu się na dłoni. Spojrzał na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Były pełne łez. Zajrzał do pudełka Seva, który wciąż trzymał je w ręku. Stały w nim malutkie niebieskie buciki, ze skóry smoka walijskiego. Podeszłam do nich. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam jak nie byli w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

– No i co wy na to? Musimy trochę przemeblować dom. – uśmiechnęli się obaj i wtulili we mnie całując mnie po włosach. Lou ze łzami w oczach kręcił młynki moimi srebrnymi kosmykami. Sev drżącą ręką dotykał mojego brzucha nie zdradzającego na razie żadnych objawów nosicielstwa w nim przyszłych małych czarodziejów.

– Ale jak to możliwe? - spytał po chwili Snape z typową dla siebie dociekliwością.

– Nie wiem Sev. Wiem, że będą bliźniaki. Ostatnie kilka dni spędziłam w bibliotece próbując dojść do tego jak to w ogóle jest możliwe. I mam w sypialni parę woluminów na ten temat. A na razie to! – zaświergotałam radośnie przywołując paczkę ze stolika

– Co to? - spytał Lou

– Poradnik, jak umeblować zamek, żeby zamieszkujący w lochach wilkołak nie zjadł ci dziecka. Rzucasz palenie mój drogi. – powiedziałam do Sev'a

– A ja? Mam pomalować…? - świergotał szczęsliwy Lucjusz

- Ty musisz końcu przerobić krwawą łaźnię, która jest za drzwiami naszej sypialni na prawdziwą wannę. I daję ci na to tydzień. Albo wynoszę się z tego domu gdzie pieprz rośnie.

– Ale…

- Nie wiem, Lucjuszu, zamuruj wejście do niej na wieki, wysadź ją w powietrze, albo może w końcu powiedz Draco prawdę.

– Ale on… - załamał się blondyn

– On cię kocha. Akceptuje wszystkie twoje dziwactwa, łącznie z naszym związkiem, mimo że jest dla niego kompletnie niezrozumiały. Ale Narcy musi odejść. Nie będę narażała moich dzieci na wkurwionego ducha. – po czym ucałowałam ich obu, dając znać, że zakończyłam tą dyskusję, i poszłam do sypialni położyć się.

#

Gdy obudziłam się rano spali obaj przy kominku. Kompletnie zalani. Wkoło pełno było pustych butelek. Cała masa rycin z pomysłami przerobienia domu. Widziałam rysunki kreślone ręką Severusa, z poprawkami pióra Malfoya, a na nich kilka projektów sypialni dla dzieci. I zmięte kartki. Początki listów…_ Drogi Draco nie wiem jak… Draco, może to dziwne co ci napiszę… Draco przepraszam. Jesteś moim synem. Zawsze byłeś największym skarbem w moim życiu. Jedynym motorem do zmian… Draco, chciałbym cię zaprosić na obiad. Wpadnijcie z resztą waszej zgrai w sobotę… _ Posprzątałam wszystkie śmieci i papiery na jedną kupkę. Niech to sobie posegregują jak już wytrzeźwieją. Spojrzałam na ich zmęczone, ale uśmiechnięte przez sen twarze. Nakryłam obu ciepłym kocem. I poszłam robić śniadanie.


	19. Chapter 19

- Nie wtrącaj się Sev! – wrzasnęłam.

– Ale tak nie można. Nie możesz!

– A można pozwalać, żeby szalony duch biegał po domu?! Mam tego dość! – krzyczałam, byłam wściekła.

– Lou natychmiast załatwi tą sprawę! I gówno mnie obchodzi jak to zrobi! Natychmiast !

– Ale kochanie… -próbował zacząć blondyn z przerażoną miną

– NATYCHMIAST!

– Co tu się dzieje? – usłyszałam głos Dracona, który właśnie stanął w drzwiach. Wszyscy troje spojrzeliśmy na niego.

– Chodź! – wrzasnęłam i chwyciłam go za rękę. Pociągnęłam w stronę sypialni.

– Nie rozumiem co wy wyprawiacie? W domu jakby latało tornado. – rozglądał się przerażony po zdewastowanym domu. Wszystkie szyby w oknach były potłuczone. Na podłodze leżały odłamki starych mebli. Wszędzie panował chaos jakby wybuchło tu kilka bomb po sobie.

– Chodź. – I weszliśmy do łazienki. Draco rozejrzał się nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Trzymałam go nadal za rękę. Zacisnęłam pięść. Nabrałam powietrza w płuca i cisnęłam w niego moimi wspomnieniami.

#

Jest noc, śpiący Lou na łóżku, wstaję z łóżka, wchodzę do łazienki. Zanurzam się do wanny. Śpiew.:

_Drogi mój, kochany, wybacz,_

_Taka jestem nieszczęśliwa...(...)_

Pstryk. Czyste wspomnienie bólu po stracie. Lou w stanie kompletnej rozsypki po śmierci Severusa. Ciemność otaczająca wszystko.

Pstryk. Scena gdy znajduje martwą Narcy we krwi. Próbuje ją ratować, lecz nie ma już czego ratować.

Pstryk. Lou zanurzający się w wannę. Kolejny raz piosenka. Wrzask Lou, widać sztylety, które przechodzą przez jego ciało. Sam ledwo uchodzi z życiem próbując wydostać się z wanny. Kolejny stupor, leży zwinięty w kłębek na podłodze.

Pstryk. Próba dogadania się z duchem. Lou próbujący pertraktować. Lou zwinięty w kłębek we własnej głowie. Zanurzający się w wannie. Sztylety wbijające się w jego świadomość. Jego psychiczny cień pocięty. Z ran wypływa ciemność. Poczucie winy. Ból.

Pstryk. Moje ultimatum. Jego próby dogadania się z duchem kolejny raz. Rozpaczliwe. Bezskuteczne. Próba zamknięcia łazienki. Wyrwana zostaje magiczna blokada, którą próbowali założyć z Severem od kilku godzin. I pękające po kolei szyby w oknach. Szkła. Wszędzie pełno szkła Narcy wywala okna. Tłucze wszystko co staje jej na drodze. Już nie mieszka w łazience. Próbuje zniszczyć cały dom. Puściłam rękę Dracona. Patrzy na mnie z niemym przerażeniem, rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu.

– Coś ty zrobiła? – słyszę głos Lou za swoimi plecami. Spojrzenie syna pada na niego. Draco wstaje chwiejnym krokiem podchodzi do Lucjusza i uderza go w twarz

– Wyjdźcie !– krzyczy wściekły Draco – Wyjdźcie stąd oboje! – wskazuje na mnie i Severa.

– Ale… - patrzę na zdruzgotanego blondyna

– Idź. – szepnął do mnie zrezygnowany. Opuszczamy z Severusem to pomieszczenie.

– Ona się zabiła! Zabiła się podły kłamco! Przez ciebie! Nie mogłeś jej kochać?

– Kochałem.

– Za mało!

– Tak.- przyznał cicho Lou osuwając się na kolana. – Tak. Ja… przepraszam…

#

- Czy ty mi kiedykolwiek wybaczysz? – spytał Lucjusz po chwili ciszy, gdy Draco klęczał obok niego na podłodze.

– Zmieniłeś się. – szepnął Draco stając nad ojcem

– Ja… ja..przepraszam… nawet nie wiesz jak…

- Twoja pycha do tego doprowadziła, twoje pragnienie władzy i świateł wokoło. Zapatrzenie w czubek własnego nosa.

– Tak. – szepnął Lou – Przepr…

– Ale okazało się, że jest w tobie człowiek. Który potrafi cierpieć i żałować. Muszę przyznać tatusiu, że nie spodziewałem się nigdy go ujrzeć. Zobaczyć skruchy i zrozumienia. - wyrzucał z siebie sycząc Dracon. - Widzieć jak ubierasz się w mugolskie ciuchy czy klęczysz. Wielki Lucjusz Malfoy na kolanach! Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć tego – wskazał na łzy na jego twarzy.

– Może ci się nie podobać to kim zostałem. Możesz mną gardzić, ale spróbuj mi wybaczyć. – cicho mówił Lucjusz. Draco podszedł do ojca.

– Wybaczyć? Zabijałeś. Torturowałeś ludzi dla sławy. Wykorzystywałeś ich dla majątku. Poniżałeś mnie myśląc, że to dla mnie dobre. Nie zwracałeś uwagi na matkę. – ukląkł obok niego. Podniósł jego pochyloną głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy – Ale jesteś moją jedyną żyjącą rodziną, no, już nie jedyną prawda? Jesteś moim ojcem i wiem, że robiłeś wiele z tych rzeczy dla mnie. Nie rozumiejąc wtedy ich konsekwencji. Ale ostatecznie wybrałeś tych których kochałeś. Przestałeś walczyć. Stałeś się człowiekiem, jakim zawsze chciałem żebyś był. Jak mogę ci wypominać, że pogrążyłeś się w rozpaczy po stracie. Gdybym ja stracił Andromedę… nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. Nie wiem co bym zrobił. Zmieniłeś się tato. Ale jest to cudowna zmiana. Wybaczam mamie. Była złamana. A z ciebie jestem dumny. Nie wiem, jak tej dwójce, która siedzi w ogrodzie udało się tego dokonać. Wydobyć na wierzch to co tkwiło bardzo głęboko. Ale jestem im za to wdzięczny. Kocham ich za to. I kocham ciebie. – Lou się rozpłakał. Draco go przytulił.

– Przepraszam synku. Tak bardzo się bałem, że się ode mnie odwrócisz gdy się dowiesz. Przepraszam.

- Rozumiem. Już dobrze. – wyglądali niemal identycznie klęcząc obok siebie – A teraz muszę coś zrobić. – powiedział młodszy wskazując na wielkie jacuzzi.

– Nie. Ona cię…

- To moja matka, trochę wiary. Nie zrobi mi krzywdy. A nawet jeśli zrobi, to mnie uratujesz. Wierzę w ciebie. – powiedział Draco i odkręcił wodę. Po chwili zanurzył się pod nią. Lou stał obok czekając niemal sparaliżowany, aż syn się wynurzy. Po chwili wystawił swą srebrzystą czuprynę na powierzchnię. Uśmiechał się. Woda, nadal była wodą z bąbelkami.

– Odeszła. – powiedział smutno do ojca. – Zrozumiała i odeszła. – wygrzebał się z wody, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie osuszające. – Chodź stąd tato, czekają na nas obiadem. – Lou uśmiechnął się niepewnie

– Jesteś pewien?

– Ma tu mieszkać moja siostra, nie pozwoliłbym, żeby coś jej się stało. – uśmiechnął się do starszego odbicia samego siebie.

#

Gdy zeszli po czasie do ogrodu, szli objęci w pasie i rozmawiali, ciesząc się z czegoś. Severus odetchnął wyraźnie z ulgą.

- No tak, miło że w końcu do nas dołączyliście. Przyda się pomoc przy sprzątaniu. – powiedziała Andromeda.

– No i miło, że się nie pozabijali. – mruknął Sev. Draco podszedł jednak do mnie

– Przepraszam.- powiedziałam

– Nie, to ja dziękuję. – szepnął uśmiechając się promiennie. - Nie wiem jak udało ci się zmienić tego zimnego pawia w to czym się stał, ale nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę. Dziękuję. – ucałował mnie w policzek.

– Jesteś…

- Taak?

– Nieoceniony.

– Jak każdy Malfoy. Przekonasz się o tym już niebawem. – uśmiechnął się filuternie i pogłaskał mój brzuch. Po tym geście odwrócił się do stołu – Nie wiem jak was, ale mnie polowanie na duchy strasznie wygładza. Jeść!


	20. Chapter 20

- Ratunku! Zabierz mi z głowy tych dwóch małych oprawców! – Wbiegł do domu Lucjusz trzymając na rękach dwójkę około czteroletnich dzieci. Czarnowłosy chłopiec patrzył na niego ze złośliwą miną na swoim bladym licu, jego stalowo-srebrne oczy błyszczały podstępem, gdy próbował zatopić swoje małe ząbki w uchu trzymającego go blondyna.

Na drugim ramieniu wisiała dziewczynka próbując zaplatać warkoczyki na jego włosach. Patrzyła spokojnie z uwagą swymi czarnymi oczami na swojego brata. Jej srebrzyste włosy mieniły się w blasku słońca.

– Salazarze, nie gryź ojca. Czy nie mówiłam ci, że to naprawdę stare mięso? Jeszcze się otrujesz. – szepnęłam konspiracyjnie do jego ucha, gdy ściągałam go z rąk Lucjusza. Stalowooki mężczyzna mrugnął do dziewczynki

– Kochana Sybillo, warkoczyki muszą być równomierne z dwóch stron… Jak ja będę wyglądał z połową uczesanej głowy? - mała uśmiechnęła się promiennie wyciągając swoje ramionka w kierunku ocalałych włosów.

– Ile razy ci mówiłem Minerwo, że nie jeździ się w domu na tygrysie! – usłyszałam krzyk Sev'a i w tym samym momencie wpadł on dosłownie do salonu i potykając się w progu, upadł na brzuch. Tygrys przeskoczył nad nim i stanął posłusznie przede mną. Na jego grzbiecie siedziała 2 letnia dziewczynka. Jej loki niczym farbowane pasma mieniły się srebrem i czernią. Śmiała się do rozpuku.

– Paciaj! Tatuś źłapał guzia na ciole. – jej zielone, wielkie oczy błyszczały z dumy z powodu tego osiągnięcia. Severus klął szpetnie próbując się pozbierać z podłogi.

- Chodź tu, ty mała zielonooka wiedźmo! Nakarmię tobą tego kocura!

– Tinio mnie nie zieść! Ja mam w ziłach siźgoński jad! Mamo! Jeść!


End file.
